iCarly Rewind: Freddie and Sam Deleted Scenes
by FictionWriter8
Summary: "A true friend is someone who thinks you're a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked" SEDDIE ONESHOTS!Complete! Seddie Oneshots throughout season Four. VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE oneshot!
1. iOMG: iWatch Hey Arnold!

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number One: **iWatch Hey Arnold!

**Time Frame: **Before iOMG

**Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything iCarly or iCarly related…except this story.**

**Chapter Summary: The iCarly gang sits down for a marathon of Hey Arnold! and Sam can't help, but relate to Helga.**

* * *

><p>It was two o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday April19th when Carly realized she needed to find something to entertain herself with before she went absolutely crazy. With Spencer out Christmas shopping for their Christmas in April celebration, Freddie and Ms. Benson at Saturday bible study, and Sam serving a Saturday detention, she didn't have anything to do or anyone to talk to. Standing up from the couch in frustration, she went over to her computer and started searching through random video files on SplashFace. After wasting thirty minutes watching video of cute little babies dancing to 'All the Single Girls' by Beyonca, she stumbled across a fan-made video about one of her favorite childhood shows, Hey Arnold. The video was titled, 'Harnold Versus Larnold' You Decide'.<p>

Carly snorted shortly, "No contest. I haven't seen the show in a while, but Arnold clearly belonged with Helga."

She rapidly clicked on the link, bringing up the video. She watched the three minute long video, nodding her head in triumph. She was right. The video clearly made the case for Helga and Arnold over Lila and Arnold. Scrolling down the page to read some of the comments on the video, it looked like a lot of other people agreed with her. Inspired for some reason, Carly found herself watching Hey Arnold fan videos one right after the other until she heard the apartment door being opened behind her. Not looking away from the computer screen she was greeted by Spencer.

"Hey kiddo! Mind giving me a hand?" Spencer asked as he dragged in four large bags and a large rectangular box.

Carly spared him a quick glance before whining and pressing pause on the video. She jumped out of the bench seat and ran over to Spencer to help him with the bags.

"I finally buckled and bought a fake Christmas tree for our Christmas in April celebration—you can thank me whenever you feel like it," said Spencer, grunting as he let the large box fall onto the floor. "You wanna put it up now or later?"

"Later!" yelled Carly as she dropped the bags on the couch and ran back to the computer. She pressed play on the video and continued watching the fan video.

Spencer crept up behind and looked over her shoulder. "Hey Arnold? Didn't that cartoon end years ago?"

"Uhhmmm," she said, nodding. "Shhhhh."

Spencer pursed his lips together and shook his head. When Carly was little, she was completely obsessed with Hey Arnold. There were many times in the past where he found himself sitting next to Carly on the couch watching episode after episode of Hey Arnold. He could tell by the focused look in Carly's eyes that she'd be watching the show all day.

"That's not even an episode," said Spencer, confused. After a while, he understood, "A fan video—really?"

Carly nodded her head. "They don't have full episodes…some moron made the subscribers take them all down. The only way I'll be able to watch the actual show is if I buy the DVD box sets."

"Why don't you get the box sets?" Spencer asked.

"I've already spent all my money buying presents for our Christmas in April celebration," explained Carly.

Spencer thought about this for a moment. "I'll get them for you—after all; I do kind of owe you for that whole Thanksgiving fire incident."

Carly turned around slowly in her chair with a look of awe on her face. "You'd do that?"

"Sure," Spencer said, pulling out his wallet. "Take my credit card—you download the seasons to your Pearpod."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," said Carly, doing a little dance.

Spencer smiled, happy to see Carly in such a great mood.

It was Sunday morning April 20th when Sam and Freddie noticed something strange going on with Carly. She had not answered any of their calls the night before or this morning. This made Sam really upset. Seeing that Carly wasn't available for mindless conversation that night after her detention, she had to spend the night talking to nub about how Mr. Howard made everyone in detention take turns singing Christmas carols. After their long talk, Sam and Freddie decided to go over to the Shay apartment to find out what exactly was going on with their best friend. Sam met up with Freddie in the hallway and they both entered apartment 8C.

Immediately they knew the sight that greeted them would stay etched in their minds forever. Sam's jaw dropped as she turned to look at Freddie. He stood as shocked as she was by the sight and looked as if he didn't know how to proceed with the situation.

Said situation was currently sitting on the couch with a bowl of cheese puffs in her lap, some cheese puffs in her hair, her bloodshot eyes staring at the TV screen.

"Carly?" Freddie said slowly as to not frighten her. "Are you alright?"

Carly's head whipped in their direction, quickly.

Seeing her straight on Freddie almost took a step back out of fear. He'd never seen Carly look so unkempt before. She almost resembled the little girl the crawled out of the TV screen in that movie, 'The Earring'.

"Dude—you look like something that got caught in a drain," said Sam, walking towards her. "What are you doing? And why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Look—it's Hey Arnold," said Freddie, plopping down next to Carly on the couch. "I used to love this show."

Sam turned to the TV, slightly horrified. Freddie didn't know any better, but she did. When it came to Hey Arnold, Carly was obsessed. She reached down and picked the cheese puff out of Carly's hair about to throw it away before thinking better about it and shoving it in her mouth.

"You guys want to go down to the Groovie Smoothie?" Sam asked, stepping in front of the TV to get their attention.

Carly yelled, "No!" before pulling Sam to sit beside her, moving her out of the way.

Sam rolled her eyes as she looked on at the TV screen. Having been forced to watch the show when they were kids, Sam knew what episode it was that was currently being played. It was the episode when Helga had to go to a shrink for her anger and aggression issues. She heaved sigh, looking over at Carly, and now Freddie, who was deeply engrossed in the program. She snatched the bucket of cheese puffs from off Carly's lap and sat back, preparing herself for a long haul.

"Isn't this episode great?" Carly asked, finally speaking more than one word to them.

"Yeah," said Freddie, smiling. "I think it's funny how Arnold never knew Helga was in love with him." He shook his head. "I mean she picked on him all the time."

Unbeknownst to neither Carly nor Freddie, Sam turned to examine Freddie at his statement. She looked at him for a long while before reluctantly turning back to the TV screen. She groaned once she did so. She'd take watching the nub all day over watching Hey Arnold; that's how much she hated the show. It's not that it was a bad cartoon. It definitely had its moments, but when you're eight and your Carly's best friend, it was all they would ever do some days.

"Ahhhh! This is one of those long episodes," Sam whined.

Carly shifted in her seat and smiled, "I know—isn't it great?"

"How can you not like Hey Arnold?" asked Freddie, confused.

"I've seen every episode like a bazillion times," said Sam, shoving some cheese puffs in her mouth. "And Arnold is such a nub."

"What?" yelled Carly. Freddie just rolled his eyes. "How dare you call Arnold a nub?"

"He is a nub," defended Sam. "He was so obsessed with that prissy Lila to even notice Helga—I mean how can someone possibly be so blind?"

Carly just shook her head. "That's the drama of the whole thing! We all know Helga is in love with Arnold and obviously they are meant to be, but we keep watching waiting for ARNOLD to realize it."

"Yeah—if Arnold ever did find out about how Helga felt, he probably wouldn't believe her anyway…or worse—he might reject her," added Freddie.

Sam frowned at this, knowing they were right.

Carly nodded her head in agreement. "Yep—she'd have to show him her gentle, kind side before telling him how she feels. You know—make him care about her before dropping the bomb."

"But Helga is the way she is," argued Sam. "She shouldn't have to change herself to get a guy to like her. He should just like her for who she is."

"True," said Carly, "But you forget—Arnold's into the good girl type. I don't think he'd go for Helga if she didn't lighten up just a little."

Freddie shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean—he might be a little shocked at first, but after he gets over that, I think he'd give her a shot—that is, if she let up with the bullying."

"You're such a nub Fredly," said Sam, reaching behind Carly to punch him in the shoulder.

Freddie winced and grabbed his shoulder. "Oww! What was that for?"

"If you haven't noticed, I tend to hit you when I find you annoying…and seeing that I find you annoying 24/7, well…you know the rest," Sam said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Quiet Sam," said Carly, reaching into the bowl of cheese puffs and stuffing some into Sam's mouth.

The three sat in quiet for a few minutes watching the episode before Freddie was hit on the side of his head with a cheese puff.

"Puckett!" he yelled. He picked up the cheese puff and threw it back at her. This started a pretty intense cheese puff war before Carly stood up and shouted.

"YOU GUYS!"

Sam and Freddie immediately stopped throwing cheese puffs and looked back towards the TV screen. Great…another episode was coming on. Sam laughed, now this one was funny.

"School Play—yes! This is one of my favorites," said Carly, smiling and sitting back down.

"Mine too," said Freddie and Sam at the same time. At this they turned to look at each other before Sam quickly threw one last cheese puff at Freddie, who picked it up and tossed it back at her upset when she managed to catch it in her mouth. Sam chewed loudly, mocking Freddie.

Carly nudged them in the arm, causing them to stop their antics and watch the show.

As the episode progressed, they watched as Helga offed every girl slotted to play Juliet so she'd have a chance to kiss Arnold in the class rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Sam laughed loudly as Helga got rid of each and every girl before finally reaching the hardest one to get pass, Lila.

Sam groaned. "Uggghhh—I HATE LILA!"

"Come on, she's sweet," said Carly, who had finally noticed her appearance and was attempting to brush her hair into some semblance of control.

"I'm with Sam on this one," said Freddie.

At this Sam stopped eating, "Alert the media! The apocalypse is officially coming!"

Freddie gave a short laugh before continuing, "Lila was kind of annoying—she never gave Arnold a chance. They could've been great together—the perfect girl and the perfect guy. What could be more…?" He trailed off.

"Perfect?" finished Sam.

Freddie nodded his head. "Yeah—perfect."

This earned Freddie another punch in the shoulder from Sam and a, "You're such a nub, Benson."

As if lightning had struck her, Carly looked away from the screen and at Sam for a moment. After a while she turned to look at Freddie…and then back at Sam.

"Dude—what's up with you?" Sam asked, getting annoyed.

Carly shook herself out of her musings, "Nothing—I was just thinking about something." She laughed. "Never mind—it's probably a crazy idea anyway." She turned her attention back to the TV screen and continued watching the episode. Before they knew it, another intense debate started between Sam and Freddie about Helga and Arnold versus Lila and Arnold.

"First of all—how boring would Lila and Arnold be as a couple?" Sam scoffed. "I'll tell you—so boring that people would've stopped watching the show before it ended."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "As opposed to what? Helga tormenting him all day, every day?"

Sam groaned loudly. "Don't you see? She's just bullying him because that's her way of dealing with her feelings for him. My god—you say you're a Hey Arnold fan and you can't even pick up on that!"

Freddie held up his hands. "Hey—I picked up on it. I just don't think it's the best way to go about it that's all."

"What do you know about being girl who's in love with a boy that she can't have?" shouted Sam, clenching her fists.

"What do YOU know about it?" replied Freddie. "Besides—what I meant is, she should…I don't know, try being nice for a change. You can tell that she's a nice person—on the inside—so it wouldn't be her changing, it'd be her finally letting him see the real her."

Sam's fists unclenched and her face relaxed. She looked down for a second, taking what he'd said in and processing it. "So…you think she'd actually have a chance if she showed Arnold that she was actually…you know…nice…helpful…," she gulped before saying the next one, "and considerate to him?"

Freddie grinned, realizing he had won the debate. "Yes…I actually think she'd have a chance with him, if she showed him her good side."

Sam pushed her hair out of her face, self-consciously, realizing that Freddie was still looking at her. He turned back to the TV screen, but Sam still stared at him. She bit her lip, thinking over their conversation.

_You want nice, helpful, and considerate, huh. Then that's what you're gonna get…._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for the reviews on this chapter...I really appreciate it!<strong>


	2. iPity the Nevel: iAm Not Well

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Two: **iAm Not Well

**Time Frame: **Before iPity the Nevel

**Genre:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Slight Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything iCarly or iCarly related...only this story.

**Summary: **Freddie does some soul searching and becomes somewhat depressed. He reaches out to Sam late at night for a little stress relief, and she ends up going over to his apartment at 2 am to help him through his anguish...

* * *

><p>RING. RING. RING.<p>

Sam rolled over in her bed and looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. The time read 2:00 a.m. _Who the hell is calling me at 2 a.m.? _She groaned, loudly, before rubbing her eyes and looking at the caller ID. The screen displayed the identity of the culprit as _**Kid Two**_. Over the years, Freddie's name had evolved in Sam's contact log from _**that dweeb**_ to _**Fredloser**_ to _**Fredweird**_ to _**Freddicini**_ to _**Freddison**_ to _**Fredenstein**_ to _**Benson**_ to _**Kid Two**_ (Carly was _**Kid One**_).

"This better be good, kid," said Sam, sleepily. She waited for a reply, hearing nothing. A few more seconds when by before she groaned again and said, "You have two seconds before I hang up."

Just then Freddie's quiet reply came.

"I'm not well," he said. His voice was so quiet and broken that she sat up immediately and turned on her desk lamp.

She hesitated before replying. "This mama knows—seeing that you haven't been to school in three days." She arbitrarily wondered whether or not she should play their little game of tough love. "What's got you so out of it? Did you and your mom break up? Cause God knows she's the only girlfriend you'll ever have."

At his silence, she realized she'd made the wrong decision.

Switching over to best friend mode, she recovered, "Come on kid—what's wrong with you?"

Still silence…

"Okay, if you don't speak up, I'm coming over there," she said, forcefully, but not too loud as to wake her mom and her new boyfriend. "Freddie please…I'm getting a little worried here."

More silence. She got out of bed and started to pull off her pajamas and pull on some clothes. This was not normal, she thought. Something was very wrong with Freddie. As she was pulling on her sneakers, Freddie's reply finally came.

"My life sucks," he said, quietly as if he didn't want to say it out loud.

Sam froze at this. She wasn't expecting an answer like that. For the past few days, Freddie hadn't shown up to school, shattering his perfect attendance record. Claiming he was sick and couldn't leave his room, he had missed their iCarly rehearsal; he was supposed to be playing a vampire in a video short they were making, parodying all the incessant vampire themed shows and movies. Even when she and Carly tried going over to his apartment to talk to him, he turned them away, feigning tiredness.

Knowing not to joke around with his sincere confession, she said, "Dude, what's wrong with you? Are you being serious right now?"

"Do you know what I did today?" He asked.

"What?"

"Nothing—absolutely nothing," he said, quietly. He sounded so melancholy, she wondered whether or not he made the right decision in calling her.

In their trio, it was well known that Carly was the compassionate one. Why hadn't he called her? Sam was more of a yell at the person until they are so annoyed by your voice that they'll forget what they were mad about in the first place.

"Dude! And that's why you're depressed?" She kicked off her shoes and dropped back down onto her pillow that read, Church Pants (yeah, she stole it from Carly). "What you need to do is get out of that apartment. I mean—most of your misery is probably a direct effect of hanging with your mom all day."

"You don't get it, Sam."

She got out of bed again and pulled on her shoes. "Like hell I don't—you're depressed cause you've been cooped up in the house with your mom and you obviously called me and not Carly because you needed me to yell at you and yank you out of this slump."

"Sam—" he sighed.

She made a noise to shut him up. "Don't Sam me—I'm coming over and you better let me in this time." She hung up her phone and grabbed a tote bag. She went around her room throwing various items in it before heading for her bedroom door and out of her house.

It was after two in the morning and the last crosstown bus was due at two thirty. She was happy when she made it to the bus stop on time. Being the tough girl that she was, she didn't think twice about the many creeps and hobos that hung out there. She sat down on the bench and was about to be approached by a scruffy looking man in his thirties when he quickly turned away. She smirked. He recognized her. A lot of people did recognize her. It wasn't that uncommon for Sam to leave the house late at night and go over to Bushwell Plaza or some raging party, so most of the people that hung out at the bus stop got to know her, and once they did know her, they knew not to screw around with her. Yes, Sam was one of the few people whose bite was actually worse than their bark.

She arrived at Bushwell too long later and rode the elevator up to the eighth floor. Instead of knocking on his door, she leaned against the wall and sent him a text, announcing that she was there. Not a minute later, a disheveled Freddie answered the door. Sam's eyes widened at the sight. This was worse than she thought. Never in her entire four years of being Freddie's friend had she seen him without his perfect hairdo and perfectly shaven face. Now, in front of her stood someone that she never thought she'd see. His hair was wild, going in every which direction, and he was sporting a five o'clock shadow. In the back of her mind, Sam couldn't help but notice how incredibly hot he looked. That was the back of Sam's mind. She carefully kept "those" kind of feelings she harvested for Freddie there. Everyday she'd wake up hoping that "there" in the back of mind was where "those" feelings would stay.

Freddie moved to the side, allowing her to pass him and enter his apartment.

"Try to be quiet—my mom's a light sleeper," he whispered. Thinking for a brief moment, he added, "As you know."

Sam nodded and made her way to Freddie's room, Freddie following close behind her.

When they were both in the room, Freddie shut the door behind them and a heavy silence fell between the two of them. For what felt like ages, they just stood, staring at each other.

Finally Sam, now extremely uncomfortable and hot for some reason, broke the silence and dropped her tote bag on his bed. "Let's begin—shall we?"

"Begin what?" He said, looking at her confused.

She plopped down on his bed and kicked off her shoes. "Operation: Pull Freddie Out of His Annoying Slump."

Freddie groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not in a slump, Sam. I'm depressed."

She blinked a few times. "Depressed? Like depressed," she dragged out the second depressed, emphasizing her shock.

"Yes."

She paused, taking the news in. Out of her comfort zone and totally unprepared to handle the situation, she awkwardly reached for her tote bag and began rummaging through it. She didn't comment on what he had told her, but instead busied herself, trying to stick to the plan.

Standing across from her, Freddie eyed her closely. He had obviously upset her with what he had said, but she needed to know. It was why he called her.

"Okay—we have the Galaxy Wars trilogy—the old one, not the new. We have some of the most totally awesome, totally brutal MMA fights ever I've ever seen. We have FatCakes, Peppy Cola—" She trailed off, waiting for Freddie to talk.

"Sam…we don't have to do this," he said, quietly. "It's not like all the other times—this is different."

She stopped looking through her bag and turned to glare at him. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ She dropped the bad on the floor and said, "Sit."

For a second, Freddie flashed a smile. A smile so brief that Sam almost didn't see it. Before she knew it, his face was back stern and hard and he replied, "I'm not a dog, you know."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just sit, okay. Please?"

Shocked by her sincere plea, Freddie did as he was told and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"What's the problem, kid?" She asked, not looking at him.

Freddie answered immediately. "My life is the problem."

"Not good enough—give me a real answer. You know…details," she said. A couple minutes of silence went by causing Sam to motion her hand in such a way to say 'get on with it'.

Freddie didn't say a word, but instead, stood up and walked over to his desk, pulling a letter out of the drawer. He handed it to her and waited, knowing his misery would be pretty self-explanatory.

She took the letter and began to read,

_**In Regards to Fredward Benson,**_

_**We regret to inform you that your application to Massachusetts Institute of Technology Summer Camp for Gifted Adolescents has been denied. Please do not let this news defer you from applying to the university upon graduation, but we at the university we value a specific type of student and we regret to inform you that you do not fall within this group of criteria….**_

The letter went on, but she stopped reading it. _Man…that sucks._ She and Carly knew how much Freddie had been dreaming of attending that MIT summer camp. He had been working towards it, practically all year. In fact, he'd been working towards it his entire schooling career.

"This sucks, but it's no reason to be depressed," she said, ripping the letter in half. This earned her a shocked, pained look from Freddie. "Forget about it. There are loads of other braniac schools you can go to. You'll apply to those—get in—and kick ass once you're there."

He reached down and picked the letter that had been torn in two off of the ground.

Walking over to his desk, he sat down and meticulously taped it back together. "You still don't get it."

Sam watched angrily as he taped the letter back together. Seriously, why would anyone want to keep a rejection letter? Her eyes narrowed when she heard him speak. "Get what! You got rejected and you're depressed. I just don't think you should—"

Freddie cut her off by tossing the letter back at her. "Right there," he said, pointing a particular line in the letter. "It says, 'We value a specific type of student and we regret to inform you that you do not fall within these criteria'."

She looked at him questioningly, "And?"

He sat back down next to her. "I just…I'm never…"

"What…you're mad that you're not what they're looking for? There are other schools, kid."

Freddie nodded his head. "I know that, but…"

"But what?"

"But…I'm never the "right" person," he said, finally.

Sam narrowed her eyes, staring at him. "What do you mean, never?"

"I spent years working towards MIT…and what—they tell me, I'm not what they're looking for," said Freddie. "No explanation…just I'm not what they're looking for."

Sam remained silent, sensing he wasn't finished saying what he had to say.

"And then there's Carly…" He trailed off.

Sam almost groaned out loud. She did not want to hear about whatever residual feelings he harbored towards Carly. Preparing herself for what he was about to say, she shifted away from him on the bed, just a bit so he wouldn't notice and waited for him to continue.

"I spent years pining for her…years, Sam," he started. "For what? Nothing. I was in love with her—well maybe not 'in love', but I did have feelings for her. And what did I get in return? 'Oh Freddie, I love you, but just as a friend'. 'You're like a brother to me'. 'You're standing too close Freddie'. 'I just don't like you that way'."

As he went on and on, detailing every rejection he'd ever received from Carly, Sam faintly wondered whether or not it'd be rude to just get up and leave. Shaking her head, she continued to listen.

"I'm never the right guy," Freddie finished. "All these years—wasted. Wasted on Carly, wasted on MIT. Hell—I've never even had a steady girlfriend. I wasted two, almost three years of high school waiting for Carly to like me back. I wasted almost eleven years on MIT. And it all came down to me not being the right one."

If Sam didn't feel bad before she did now. Having never really worked that hard towards anything, she couldn't really relate to him, but she could imagine what he was going through. She now understood why he had called her instead of Carly.

"Okay…we already solved the whole school issue, all we have to do is talk about this girlfriend issue, or lack thereof," said Sam, smiling for a second. "Look dude—I'm not going to feel sorry for you about this Carly thing. I've been telling you since we were thirteen that you didn't have a chance with her. You chose not to listen and here you are—sixteen, having never been in a real relationship."

Freddie looked at her, amazed by her bluntness. She just said, flat out, that she wasn't going to feel sorry for him.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, nudging him in the shoulder. "I'm right. There are plenty of bimbos you could've wasted your time with—but no…you—"

He interrupted her, "Bimbos? What makes you think I'm into bimbos? Carly's not a bimbo."

Sam didn't comment on that. "All I'm saying is that there are plenty of other girls—you just need to move on."

"From Carly? I have moved on from Carly. I've been over her for a while, in fact. That rant served mostly to appease my thirteen year old self, who needed to say it loud and have somebody hear him. I may look different, but that little nub, as you would say, is still me. He's still here."

Sam gave him a smile and took off her jacket. "I wonder what our thirteen year old selves would think about us being here at three in the morning talking to each other, peacefully…alone in your bedroom."

Freddie laughed. "I know what I would've thought. The words mental institution, hallucination, and alternate dimension come to mind."

"Yeah, the words kidnapped, nightmare, and prank come to mine," Sam laughed out loud. "But seriously dude—you have to get pass this."

Freddie sighed. "I know—it was just a bad week for me."

Sam yawned and scooted back on the bed, lying down on Freddie's pillow. This earned a raised eyebrow from Freddie.

"What? I'm tired—it's like three-thirty in the morning," she said, tossing one of his pillows at him. "And in case you were wondering, I'm sleeping here tonight."

Freddie shrugged his shoulders. He continued to look at her as if he didn't know how to proceed. "I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

"Stop being a nub—I'm sure a guy and a girl can sleep in the same bed without having—" She trailed off, not having the courage to say it out loud.

Freddie laughed. "Note to self, add 'sex' to the list of words Sam can't say."

Sam reached behind her, grabbing a pillow, and hit him over the head with it. Freddie feigned a pained look. He threw the pillow back at her and moved to lye down beside her.

"Wait! Before you get in—look in my tote and put on Galaxy Wars: Empire Hits Back," Sam said. "Falling asleep to your favorite movie my make you wake up in a good mood."

Freddie smiled a little and did as she suggested. He turned the volume on low so as to not wake him mom. He then climbed in bed with Sam and turned off the lights. Seeing that the TV was on Sam's side of the bed, Freddie put his arm around her and moved so that his chin was resting on the top of her head.

In front of him, Sam was struggling to remain calm. All those 'feelings' she had for Freddie that she carefully stashed at the back of her mind were starting to become more and more prevalent. She let out a breath and hoped Freddie couldn't feel her rapidly pounding heart.

"Comfortable?" Freddie asked.

Sam didn't speak. She felt that if she did, her voice might betray her and give away what she was currently feeling. After a few minutes of silence, she was finally able to calm herself enough to speak.

"Tomorrow, you're leaving this room. Even if I have to drag you out—you're leaving. We can't make a vampire parody without a vampire."

Freddie sighed, his breath faintly touching Sam's ear. She held her breath. "Oh yeah—did you guys decide on a title yet?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yeah—Moonlight Twiblood."

Freddie laughed a little. "Yeah, that one was funny."

Sam smiled and said breathy, "If that's it—I'm going to sleep, now."

"Don't you want to see your favorite part? When Han and Leia are arguing and then end up kissing?" Freddie asked.

Sam shook her head. "No—that's okay. I'm really tired. We can watch it again tomorrow." She was happy when he stopped talking. It gave her time to push all those 'feelings' back to that special corner in the back of her mind. She wasn't lying when she said that she was tired. She was very tired. So it wasn't long until her eyelids drifted shut, making her hover between the feelings of being awake and being asleep.

"Sam?" Freddie said, checking to see if she was still awake.

Sam mumbled in return, letting him know that she wasn't yet sleep, but he could tell she wasn't awake either. "Thanks for tonight."

Sam didn't reply, but she did hear him. As she sank deeper and deeper into the night, the same dream began to commence. The one where she tells Freddie how she feels and he, surprisingly, returns them.

Back out in the real world, Freddie has stopped watching Galaxy Wars and is now staring down at Sam's serene face. He notices that she's smiling and wonders what she is dreaming about. Probably bacon. He smiles too before looking back at his favorite movie. He wonders how his and Sam's relationship came to be this. Whatever this is. He knew they were friends, maybe even best friends, but somehow, his relationship with Sam didn't feel how his relationship with Carly felt. This was different. This was more. More what, he didn't know. All he knew…was he liked it.

After their little talk, Freddie began to feel much better about everything. Sam hadn't said much. Hell, she hadn't told him anything that he didn't already know. But for some reason, he just felt better. Tomorrow, he'd get up, shower, shave, comb his hair, clean his room, and practice his vampire bit for iCarly. Tomorrow would be a better day. It would be a good day.

He smiled again and looked down at Sam. Who would've thought he and Sam would be this close? He leaned down and gave her a light peck on her forehead. "Night, Princess Puckett."

Again, Sam didn't reply, but she did hear him. A smile graced her face again.

_I love you, Freddie_…


	3. iHire an Idiot: iLike Dorks

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title:** iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Three: **iLike Dorks

**Time Frame: **After iHire an Idiot

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything iCarly or iCarly related...only this story.

**Summary: **Freddie knows something about Sam that she doesn't...

* * *

><p>"I feel bad for Cort," said Carly, fiddling with her bracelet.<p>

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Cause he's all dumb…and we fired him…and stole his shirt," explained Carly.

This earned her looks from both Sam and Freddie.

"Yeah—" started Sam. "Well maybe now at least—"

Just then, the elevator rang and the doors opened to reveal a confused, shirtless Cort.

"Ohhh…this is an elevator," said Cort in amazement.

Carly and Sam looked at him with adoration, both saying, "Aww!"

Freddie looked at the two of them exhausted by the whole "hot" intern thing and sighed before turning away slowly and saying, "I'm going home."

The girls still looked on as the elevator door began to close, alarming poor Cort, who bent over as if afraid he'd run out of oxygen in the closed space. When the doors finally closed and Cort was gone, Sam looked up to see that Freddie had left.

"Wasn't there a dork just here?" Asked Sam, waving her finger at the spot Freddie had been standing in.

Carly looked over to the tech stand and shrugged her shoulders, "I think I heard him say he was leaving."

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked.

Carly again shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know—home maybe."

"Oh—well do you wanna do something? Treat me to a smoothie?" Sam said, hopeful.

Carly laughed, "As fun as that sounds—I have to meet Gibby to brain storm our spring project. It's not looking so good. During our last meeting, Gibby suggested locking Spencer in some kind of large box and subjecting him to all kinds of different stimuli."

Sam raised her eyebrows, "That just may be the best idea Gibby's ever had."

Carly shook her head. She had such strange friends. "Okay then—I'm gonna go. Please don't drink all of our Peppy Cola again."

"Can't make any promises," said Sam, watching her leave. Once she was gone, she looked around the iCarly studio. "I guess I'll just hang out here," she said to herself.

She really did not want to go home. Yeah, her mom was trying to be a better parent, but they still found themselves arguing with each other, nonstop. She went over and plopped down onto one of the beanbag chairs and turned on the TV. She decided to review some of their newest 'George the Bra' videos so that Freddie could upload them to the iCarly website in the morning. This particular video was about them firing George and hiring a new bra named Sombrario. As the video progressed, she found herself laughing at all the bra innuendos they had snuck into the script.

Suddenly, she heard the studio door open. She turned around to see Freddie walking through the door.

"What are you still doing here? I thought Carly went to work on her project with Gibby," said Freddie, unplugging some of his equipment and putting it under his arm.

"She did…but I really don't feel like going home right now," explained Sam, not looking back at him. "Thought I'd take a look at our new 'George the Bra' segments before you uploaded them."

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, "Fine by me—I just came to get my laptop." At her lack of response, he headed for the door, "Well then…adios."

"I can't believe you didn't crack during your little prank," said Sam, stopping him. "I gotta say I'm impressed."

He turned around, smirking. "I was more impressed with Ashley's performance. But yeah—I met her at the Pear store and we got to talking and she brought up her project and I brought up our inept intern. One thing led to another and I hashed out this little plan. I'm glad she agreed to do it."

Sam chuckled, motioning for him to come and join her. "You know you're quite clever when you put your mind to mischief."

He plopped down next to her on a beanbag chair and put his laptop down on the floor. "Wow, finally got a compliment out of you…and all it took was a little trickery and deceit on my part."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, you should do it more often."

"Noted," Freddie said, shaking his head.

Silence fell between the two friends as they watched the 'George the Bra' segment. It was on the part where George came in the room to find them talking with Sombrario the bra.

"_**What's going on here?" Asked George the Bra, sadly. **_

_**The awkwardness in the room was tangible. **_

"_**Uh…I have…to go…look out a window," said Gibby, abruptly leaving the room. **_

_**Sam and Freddie were left in the room, standing in between the two bras. **_

"_**Who's the blue guy?" Asked George, suspiciously. "Is he a bra that tells ghost stories? I'm fired aren't I?"**_

_**Sam and Freddie exchanged a look of discomfort. **_

"_**Look…we didn't want you to find out this way," said Sam, shifting on her feet, looking uncomfortable.**_

"_**This is the most awkward situation…for all of us," said Sombrario the Bra. **_

"_**I bet," said George the Bra, angrily. **_

"_**Perhaps, I should go, while you discuss these things amongst yourselves," said Sombrario the Bra. **_

_**Sam held up her hand to stop him, "No—you stay right here."**_

"_**George…this is Sombrario. Sombrario…this is George," explained Freddie. **_

"_**Yeah—the bra whose job you stole," said George the Bra, angrily. **_

Freddie and Sam found themselves laughing at all the same parts.

"We work pretty well together," said Freddie, through his laughter. "You know—when you're not antagonizing me."

"Dude—must you use big words?" Sam said, angrily. "Such a dork sometimes."

"Glad to know I've graduated from being a dork all the time to being a dork sometimes," said Freddie. "Speaking of dorks…why were you acting all smitten with Cort?"

"Acting? Who was acting? That guy was hot," said Sam, turning away from the video to eye him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Right…but still," started Freddie, hesitantly. He didn't know if he should finish his thought. After all the years of being "friends" with Sam, he could tell whether or not a statement was bold enough to earn him a punch in the arm. "But still…I didn't think that kind of guy was your type."

Sam's eyes narrowed, not out of anger, but out of shock. She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't have a type and if she did, why wouldn't Cort fall within those lines? She regained her composure and said, "What are you talking about? I don't have a type—and even if I did, I'm pretty sure a guy like Cort would be well among my list of ideal guys."

Freddie snorted, not believing a word she said. "Yeah," he huffed, laughing a bit. He didn't bring it up again, but he'd definitely gotten Sam's attention.

Freddie turned his attention back to the TV screen and watched the end of the 'George the Bra' video, which consisted of his voice over, explaining what to do if someone comes across George the Bra on the street. He chuckled to himself at the level of ridiculousness they always seemed to reach in their webisodes.

When the video went off, silence filled the room and Freddie made the move to get up and leave when Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him back down, harshly.

"Why wouldn't a guy like Cort be my type?" Sam asked angrily.

Freddie gulped at the furious look in her eye. Immediately, he regretted bringing up the subject. "Forget about it."

"No," said Sam, shaking her head slowly. "Now what did you mean?"

Freddie looked down and then back up, finally getting the courage to continue. "Cort just seemed more like Carly's type than yours."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, almost shouting. "Just because I'm not Carly—I can't like a hot guy?"

Freddie hurriedly stood up from his beanbag chair and help up his hands, as if trying to make peace. "Don't get mad I was wrong—let's leave it at that."

He made his way to the door, but jumped back when Sam suddenly appeared in front of him. Freddie cursed mentally, _Why did she have to be so fast?_ He thought.

"Not so fast Freddifer," said Sam, crossing her arms over her chest. "Explain yourself."

Freddie sighed, realizing he'd open a can of worms and there was no way out of this situation. "Okay, okay…what I meant was that…you seem to…you seem to like…" He looked away from her uncomfortable before finishing his statement. "You seem to like…dorks." He whispered the word, 'dorks'.

Sam looked horrified for a minute. "What the hell are you on, Freddifer?"

Freddie back away from her. "Look—don't be mad, okay. It's just an observation."

"When have I EVER been "observed" liking a dork?" Sam asked, furiously.

Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well…there was Jonah. He was a dork..."

Sam's eyes shifted in thought. "Jonah was hot—a cheating jerk…but hot, nonetheless."

It was Freddie's turn to cross his arms over his chest. "Really—is that so? Would Carly think Jonah was hot...with all his lame jokes and impersonations?"

"Doesn't matter what Carly thinks," said Sam, defensively.

Freddie pressed his tongue into the side of his mouth, looking smug. He was getting to her. "Oh yeah? I think it's very clear as to what type of guy Carly likes."

Sam nodded her head, thinking over Carly's past relationships and crushes. Okay, they were all hot, tall guys, so what? "Your point being?"

"Cort was definitely Carly's type," said Freddie. "She's always gone for "that" type of guy—but you…" He trailed off. "That's another story."

Sam's nostrils flared. She didn't know whether to be angry or not. Who was he to tell her what type of guy she went for? She was about to ask him that very question when he started again.

"And then there was Shane," said Freddie, walking back over to the beanbag chairs, plopping down onto one, crossing one foot over the other and putting his hands behind his head.

Sam stood there in disbelief. The jerk actually had the nerve to look cocky. She stared down at him. "For your information, Shane WAS hot! Even Carly thought so…we both liked him."

"Yeah, but not only was he "hot", he was also in the AV club with me," said Freddie, cockily. "Meaning…he was a dork. And that just made him even more appealing to you."

Sam gaped at him. She thought this over. Okay…so maybe Shane was kind of a dork, but that didn't mean he wasn't hot. "He was still hot."

"Yeah, but I remember you being just as much excited about him being in the AV club as you were about him looking good," said Freddie, smirking. He then rubbed his chin and looked dreamy. "It must've been a dream come true for you. To meet someone that was not only hot, but also a huge dork."

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Sam, turning around about to leave. "You've named only two guys and all of a sudden I'm a dork lover." She turned the knob and was about to walk out when Freddie continued.

"And then there was Pete," said Freddie, loudly, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned around shutting the door behind her. "What about Pete? He was cool!"

"The guy wore argyle sweaters," said Freddie, as if that was enough to call him a dork. "And that nerdy voice…and more importantly—do you think Carly would be into a guy like him?" Freddie smirked, waiting for her answer.

"Pete was…he was…" Sam started.

"And remind me again—what movie did he take you to see when you guys went out?" Freddie asked, leaning forward as if intrigued. When she didn't answer, he grinned. "Come on—say it." He dragged out.

Sam mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Freddie said, putting a hand by his ear. "I didn't hear you."

She looked up and rolled her eyes at him and said, "Harry Potter."

"Ohhh yeah…that's right," said Freddie, getting up. "I remember now. You came home from your date with Pete all happy telling us everything you did…you know, walk in the park, eating at a restaurant, and seeing Harry Potter in theaters." He paused and broke into a wide grin.

"Harry Potter is cool," Sam said, through her teeth, obviously lying.

Freddie tilted his head, not believing her. "Wait—and what else? Didn't you mention something about…"

"Don't say it," said Sam, balling her hand into a fist.

"Him wearing his trademark Harry Potter eyeglasses to the showing," said Freddie, trying contain his laughter.

"DUDE," she started, walking towards him.

"And didn't you say, you thought he looked CUTE in his Harry Potter glasses?" said Freddie, this time, actually laughing.

Sam went up to him and punched him in the stomach, not hard enough to stop his uproarious laughter. Freddie fell to the floor, clutching his stomach, still laughing.

Through his fit of laughter he said, "Face it…Sam…you…like…dorks!"

Sam huffed and turned to leave. Home didn't seem too bad of place to be anymore. Anywhere was better than being stuck in a room with Freddie, laughing at her.

As she left, she heard Freddie say, "Sam! Wait—don't be mad!"

She didn't turn back, but, instead, continued walking down the stairs. She couldn't stand Freddie. Especially, when he was right. Okay…so maybe Jonah was a dork. And maybe she did like Shane more than Carly, just due to the fact that he was bit of a dork. And maybe Pete was kind of dorky, and maybe she would never, ever consider dating Cort (He was way too stupid, just fun to look at), but Freddie's arguments still weren't enough to convince her that she had a thing for dorks. But still, leaving the iCarly studio, she knew without a doubt that he was right, but not because of all those other guys who were considered to be "dorks". No…the reason she knew he was right because she, yes she, Sam Puckett, was in love with the biggest dork of them all. No one other than King of the Dorks himself, Freddie Benson.

Sam groaned as she finally reached the hallway. How did she not realize she had a "type", let alone that her type was dorky guys? She smacked her forehead as she reached the stairs. And why did Freddie have to be the one to point the fact out to her? She needed to talk to her therapist about this. Or better yet, attend one of those anonymous group therapy sessions…She already knew what she would say when it was her turn to introduce herself.

_Hello, my name is Sam Puckett and I like dorks_…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just so everyone knows, I LOVE Harry Potter and was not making fun of it. I just thought it'd be funny to make Pete a diehard Harry Potter fan and to have Sam think it was attractive. Just to further prove her love of dorks. Please Please Please Review! Thank you so much for reading my one-shots. <strong>


	4. iStart A Fanwar: iBlame You

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Four: **iBlame You

**Time Frame: **After iStart a Fanwar

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything iCarly or iCarly related...only this story.

**Summary: **On the ride home from Webicon, Freddie and Sam get into an argument about the origins of Creddie and Seddie...

**P.S. I don't know if you've checked out my other non-related post iOMG fanfic called iFirsts, but I am now contemplating continuing it. In the story, I was planning on modeling each chapter after a Radiohead song. I decided I wanted to do that with this chapter, seeing it takes place during the ride home. And what's a road trip without music?**

* * *

><p>Webicon for the iCarly crew had been shall we say very interesting. Not only had they encountered fans as crazy, if not more so, as the psycho kidnapper, Nora, but they had also found out that their fans did not care one bit about their comedy show, and only cared about finding out whether or not Freddie was dating either one of the girls. They even assigned them the pairing names, Creddie for Carly and Freddie, and Seddie for Sam and Freddie. At this revelation, Freddie couldn't help but feel slightly giddy about the whole thing. After all, he was involved in both ships, so either way he was paired with a hot girl. Sure, they were his two best friends, but still, even he couldn't deny the fact that they were gorgeous.<p>

Carly's experience at Webicon was the exact opposite of Freddie's, in fact. She did not enjoy the panel at all. She hated the name Creddie and was ashamed that her ex-future husband had been there to witness the fiasco. It was a relief to Carly when they finally were able to retrieve Spencer from his battle with Aspartame and leave Webicon for good. After this year, Carly doubted if she ever wanted to return.

Sam was more shocked at the whole Creddie/Seddie thing than anything else. Well, Carly and Freddie, Creddie? Sure. That was plainly obvious—well, by Freddie's obsessive on air confessions of love two years ago. But how on earth were their fans able to see anything going on between her and Freddie but obvious disdain for each other? She was happy when the panel was over and even happier when neither Freddie nor Carly mentioned anything about the Seddie shipping.

It wasn't until the ride home that the issue was brought up. They had left Webicon and hit the road with Spencer driving and Carly in the passenger's seat, and Sam and Freddie in the back. Carly had fell asleep soon after leaving trying to forget the happenings of the day, while Freddie stayed up to work on his blog. Beside him, Sam, after finishing her third Fat Shake, fell asleep shortly after Carly.

"Did you enjoy the panel?" Spencer asked over the radio.

Freddie shook his head, "I wouldn't say I enjoyed it, but it was definitely interesting."

"How so? Carly seemed really upset about it—what happened?"

"You know the usual…crazy fans, Sam hog-tying Carly's crush, and people throwing chairs," explained Freddie, nonchalantly.

Spencer chuckled. "Ah—I see. That's why I didn't want to go with you guys last year. What—with all the Creddie Seddie madness? Count me out."

"I know—tell me about—wait! You know about Creddie and Seddie?" Freddie asked, incredulously.

"Who doesn't know about it? Oh—I guess you guys," said Spencer.

Freddie looked shocked. "Wait—so how long exactly has this been going on?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know—I think since the beginning, but I don't really—"

Spencer's stopped talking abruptly at the sound of loud moaning coming from the back seat. His eyes widened and he took his eyes off the road briefly to glance in the back. He turned down the radio a little to hear more clearly.

"_Ohhh…Freddie…ohhh—so good."_

Freddie almost jumped out of his own skin, his face turning the shade of a tomato. In the front seat, Spencer's jaw dropped. What the hell was Sam dreaming about? Spencer turned around a little to see a frozen, stunned Freddie.

"Maybe…you should wake her up," suggested Spencer, trying to sound natural.

Freddie, still in shock and more than a little embarrassed, reached over and shook Sam's arm. He had to wake her up and make her stop. She was making him uncomfortable in more ways than one.

"_Ohhh…Freddie…you taste so good." Sam moaned, again. _

This time, Spencer was the one to almost jump out of his own skin. What was happening? This was getting R rated and fast. It had to stop. Sam needed to be woken up.

"SAM!" Freddie screamed. She needed to stop. She needed to stop, right now. He shook her arm again and was relieved when she started to stir.

Sam finally came to and looked around confused, as if she didn't know where she was. Comprehension dawned on her and she adjusted in her seat, sitting up fully. She looked over to Freddie, who was desperately trying to avoid making eye contact with her. Why is he all red? She asked herself.

"Why'd you wake me up?" She asked, clearly upset. "I was having the most awesome dream."

Up in the front seat, Spencer choked on his Peppy Cola and began to cough violently. Freddie looked pained.

"What's going on?" She asked, getting annoyed.

Finally Freddie spoke up. "You were talking in your sleep."

Sam's eyes widened, horrified for a moment, before regaining her composure. She chuckled a little, already trying to come up with a reasonable lie to cover up what she was really dreaming about. "What'd I say?"

At this, it looked like Freddie was beginning to hyperventilate. Should he tell her the truth? Quickly, he began trying to come up with a reasonable lie. He was about to lie and say that she was mumbling something about ham and fried chicken when—

"You were moaning Freddie's name," said Spencer, awkwardly. He paused for a second, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, before adding, even more awkwardly, "And saying…some other stuff…that he tasted good…and stuff."

On the inside, Sam was beyond mortified, but she managed to brush off her embarrassment. She lightly punched Freddie in the arm to get his attention. "You remember that time when Nora kidnapped us and I told her that if she didn't get us some food—I was going to eat you?"

Freddie, for the first time, since she woke up, looked at her and nodded.

She laughed, "I was dreaming that I actually did eat you…" This was a straight up lie.

Freddie looked uncomfortable for a second longer and then broke into his usual smirk. "Only you would find a dream about cannibalism to be amazing."

She laughed, "Hey—you tasted like fried chicken."

Freddie shook his head and dropped the subject. Up in the front seat, Spencer, who had heard her explanation, scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration. He wasn't sure if he quite believed her. Sam was the best liar he knew and he knew it'd be more than easy for her to lie about something like this. Luckily for Sam though, Freddie didn't dwell as much on the subject as Spencer.

Sam did not go back to sleep. Now, she was afraid to. She couldn't control what she dreamt about or who she dreamt about…or what she said while she was dreaming about said person. In order to the get rid of the tension in the car, she said the first thing that popped in her mind.

"So—what'd you think of the whole Creddie/Seddie thing?" She asked. It wasn't until the words escaped her mouth that she mentally kicked herself. This was the subject she'd been trying to avoid.

Freddie shook his head. "I hate to say it—but our fans our sort of crazy."

"Tell me about it," said Sam. "I can't believe they actually fought—like really came to blows—about something like that."

"Where did they get the idea that any of us were dating anyway?" Freddie asked, clueless. "We've been nothing but professional on iCarly."

Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Freddie asked. "We've have!"

In the front seat, Spencer realized it was about to real fighty, real soon and decided to try and mediate by playing some music to distract them.

"You guys mind if I play some music," Spencer yelled over Sam's shouting, already turning the volume up.

_**You **_**by Radiohead** blared through the speakers, sort of drowning out the heated argument that was currently taking place in the back seat of the car. Beside Spencer, Carly shifted in her seat, out of habit, turning up the volume on her iPod to drown out the noise. Spencer was relieved when she didn't wake up. She was already upset and he knew how much she hated it when Freddie and Sam got into an argument.

"DUDE—ARE YOU SUFFERING FROM AMNESIA OR SOMETHING? ALL THOSE TIMES THAT YOU FLAT OUT CONFESSED YOUR STUPID LITTLE OBSESSION WITH CARLY ON THE AIR!" Yelled Sam over the music. Then she got quieter, mocking him. "Oh—Carly I love you. Carly will you be my girlfriend? Oh Carly—please go out with me! Pathetic…"

"Who's pathetic? That was YEARS ago! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU HEARD ME SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON AIR?" Yelled Freddie in return. "Yeah, that's right—it's been a VERY long time."

_**You are the sun and moon and stars, are you…And I could never run away from you**_

"BUT STILL—THE ARGUMENT IS…WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS WHOLE CREDDIE SHIPPER NONSENSE? THE ANSWER IS YOU!" Yelled Sam. "YOUUUU!" She said, dragging it out.

"BUT—," Freddie started.

"YOUUUU!" said Sam again, interrupting him. "DUDE! Face it—no one's responsible, but you."

_**You try at working out chaotic things…And why, should I believe myself, not you?**_

"FINE!" yelled Freddie. "I'LL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR THAT CREDDIE CRAP! HAPPY NOW?"

Sam sat back in her seat. "I'm not unhappy."

Freddie rolled her eyes and began typing into his laptop when something dawned on him, causing him to smirk and look back over at her.

"What about Seddie?" Freddie asked her, cockily. "I think the blame is on you for that one."

Sam scoffed again. "YEAH RIGHT! Like that makes any sense at all."

Freddie smirked, "Oh yeah?" He began tying into his laptop, bringing up one of their episodes. "Remember this?"

It was a short clip of Freddie turning the camera back towards himself and Sam coming up behind him to lick his ear.

_**It's like the world is going to end so soon…And why, should I believe myself?**_

Sam gaped at him and then shook her head. "So? That doesn't mean a thing…I always do that."

Freddie shrugged his shoulders casually. "Maybe…but…to our fans? Maybe it looked like something else. Like you did it because you liked me or something."

Sam started to defend herself when—

"I mean—why else would a girl stick her tongue in a guy's ear?" He asked, only after having said it, began to actually think it over. He turned away from her in contemplation, taking his own question seriously. Why else would a girl stick her tongue in a guy's ear?

Sam noticed him beginning to think too deeply on the subject and quickly spoke up, "To annoy him—DUH! Besides, I DON'T, FOR ONE SECOND, BELIEVE THAT I'M TO BLAME FOR SEDDIE! The fans probably just wanted to put us together so that—I don't know—there would be some kind of drama going on between the three of us."

"HA!" yelled Freddie. "LIKE I BELIEVE THAT! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE NICKNAMES? AND THE UNNECESSARY VIOLENCE?"

Sam scoffed again, crossing her arms, turning to look out the window.

_**You, me and everything caught in the fire…I can see me drowning, caught in the fire**_

_**You, me and everything caught in the fire…I can see me drowning, caught in the fire**_

Spencer, hearing their conversation, turned down the volume on the radio. "Maybe the fans just think the two of you are cute together…"

Freddie and Sam looked at each other quickly and then back ahead at Spencer.

"What?" yelled Spencer, fearful at the glare Sam was giving him through the rearview mirror. "I'm not allowed to offer my opinion?"

"NO!" Freddie and Sam yelled in unison.

_**You, me and everything caught in the fire…I can see me drowning, caught in the fire**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was always curious about what would happen if they tried to uncover the roots of Creddie and Seddie. I mainly do think that Creddie is the result of Freddie's past actions and that Seddie is the result of Sam's actions on the show. Let me know if you agree…as always, thanks for reading and if you feel like it, drop a review. <strong>


	5. iDo: iTravel with Sam

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Five: **iTravel with Sam

**Time Frame: **During iDo

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything iCarly or iCarly related...only this story.

**Summary: **Sam causes trouble during the trip to Wisconsin and Freddie frustratedly calls her his "friend" instead of friend.

* * *

><p>This was turning out to be one of those days that seemed to come straight out of a Harold and Kumar movie. People have a destination; people get sidetracked by the reckless and crazy actions of one of the travelers in the group; people are held captive by airport security; people get into even bigger trouble once on the airplane. When it was first proposed by my mother's cousin's next door neighbor's brother that we participate in his wedding, I had a vague feeling it would turn into the fiasco that it was now. And to think, we haven't even left Seattle yet. Just imagine what kind of trouble was going to transpire once we actually reached Wisconsin. Freddie shuddered, just thinking about it. Hopefully everything would go according to plan and nothing bad would happen at the wedding.<p>

I watched in exasperation as Sam stood across from yet another security guard sipping her smoothie as slowly as humanly possible. Freddie groaned. This was the slowest Sam had ever consumed anything. Usually, all you had to do was put something in front of her and it was gone before you took your hand away. She was doing this just to prove a point. What point that was…he didn't know. They'd already missed their original flight to Wisconsin and were now waiting to go through airport security to make the late flight.

"Sam! Come on—we have to get to the terminal," said Carly, tapping her foot.

Sam didn't respond. Instead, taking long swig of her smoothie, making a loud slurping noise. Man—this was a HUGE smoothie. She couldn't believe she was still drinking it, but there was no way on earth, she'd throw it away before she finished it.

Both Freddie and Spencer exchanged looks of exhaustion. A few minutes more minutes passed and Sam finally finished her smoothie, enabling them to move through security. She threw the cup away and earned three glares from Carly, Spencer, and Freddie. She just shrugged her shoulders. Spencer went through the metal detector first, emptying his pockets and taking off his shoes. Carly stepped through the metal detector, next, and, once on the other side, immediately put back on her boots and took her purse off of the conveyor belt. Now, it was Sam's turn. She hesitated, staring at the metal detector. Everyone went from anxious to nervous in a manner of seconds, seeing her apprehension.

Sam stood unsure of what to do. "Uh—I don't think I should…" She said motioning to the metal detector.

Behind her, Freddie paled. "Sam…what do you have?"

On the other side of the metal detector, Spencer literally began to shake. This was not good. He should've made sure Sam didn't have anything on her before they left the car. If she did have something bad on her, since he was the adult, he'd be held responsible.

Carly shook her head slowly, "Sam, please tell me you don't have your—"

Seeing everyone's fearful expressions, the security guard began to get suspicious. "Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to empty your pockets."

"Uhhh," said Sam, looking at Carly and Spencer, nervously. "Look—don't freak out okay…"

Behind her, Freddie clutched his stomach, feeling ill all of a sudden.

Everyone watched in horror as Sam pulled a Swiss Army Knife out of her pocket.

Carly squealed in terror, "Oh no—we're definitely going to jail."

Freddie almost dropped to the floor in surrender.

The security guard advanced on Sam, taking the knife from her. He then spoke into his walkie-talkie, "This is Briggs—I'm gonna need some back up at security gate five."

"AH!" Spencer screamed as two tall, burly security guards appeared behind him.

They moved pass him, walking through the metal detector, approaching Sam and Freddie, who took two steps back at their ominous presence.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked one of the guards.

Sam rolled her eyes and held up her hands in peace, waiting for them to search her.

"We have a code yellow," said the security guard, holding Sam's knife.

The two men turned and looked down at Sam, menacingly. She looked back at them unperturbed. "What?" She yelled, as if she'd done nothing wrong. "How else was I going to carve my ham?"

Freddie looked over at the large backpack she'd brought that was resting on the conveyor belt. He walked over and opened it, revealing a full size, holiday ham. "UGGGGHHHH!" He groaned, loudly. "You packed a holiday ham in your carry-on?"

Sam didn't see what the big deal was. So, she wanted to make sure she didn't starve during the flight, so what? "Your point being?"

"My point?" yelled Freddie. "Carly! Handle her, please—I can't deal with this right now." Oh—why o' why hadn't he went through security before Sam? Now he was stuck with her. It was like the metal detector was the line standing between absolute hell and paradise. Carly and Spencer had made it to paradise, while he was stuck in hell with Sam.

Sam turned around to look at Carly and Spencer, both of them looking extremely stressed out.

"Sam…you can't bring a knife into an airport! And I doubt you can bring a whole ham with you on the plane," said Carly, admonishing her.

"My bad—let's just leave it at that," she made a move towards the metal detector, intending to go to the other side, when she was stopped by a security.

"I'm sorry mam…but you're gonna have to come with us," He turned to Freddie, "You too, sir."

Freddie's jaw dropped, "BUT, BUT, BUT…"

With that, Sam and Freddie were escorted away from the security gates and away from Spencer and Carly. The guards explained to Spencer that they just needed to go through another security check and then be informed about airport security protocol. "Do not worry—this shouldn't take long and they should make it to the terminal before takeoff," finished a security guard.

"Don't worry you guys! Everything will be okay!" Yelled Carly after them.

"Yeah—we'll see you at the terminal!" Yelled Spencer.

Freddie looked back at them, regretfully.

A half hour later, Sam and Freddie found themselves rushing through airport security and running full out towards their gate terminal. Sam was forced to forfeit her ham, causing her to react rather badly, causing them to be even more late. After a minor Freddie freak out, Sam had finally grasped the gravity of the situation and relented, and they were released for the second time from security containment and took off for their gate terminal.

"We're not going to make it," said Freddie, worriedly. He and Sam were running side by side.

"If you shut up and run faster, we will," said Sam, picking up her speed.

When they finally reached the gate, they were horrified to see an empty terminal. They headed towards the porthole and shoved their boarding passes at the flight attendant.

"You two are lucky," said the woman. "You're just on time."

For the first time that day, Freddie smiled in relief.

Sam nudged him in the arm, smiling. "Told ya, we'd make it."

Freddie didn't acknowledge her, but instead walked pass the flight attendant and to the airplane.

They walked through the aisle trying to find Spencer and Carly. They found them sitting towards the back of the plane.

"Oh good! You guys made it—I was getting worried," said Carly, smiling.

Freddie smiled, tightly, and nodded. He looked at the two empty seats in front of Carly and Spencer. "Carly…can I sit there and you sit with Sam?"

Behind him, Sam frowned. She was happy to sit with Carly, but she still didn't understand why Freddie was being so annoying. "Fine nub—didn't want to sit with you anyway."

Carly got up and walked around to sit with Sam, while Freddie took her seat. When his butt touched the comfy seat, he sighed loudly, relaxing his muscles. He was so happy to be out of that airport.

Once they were in the air, Carly and Sam began to talk.

"I can't believe you did that," said Carly, laughing.

Sam smirked and shook her head. "I really don't know why you guys were so surprised. You know I never throw away smoothies."

"Yeah, but then the knife! Seriously Sam—come on," said Carly.

"Everyone carries Swiss Army Knives," said Sam. "There a survival necessity…"

Carly shook her head. "NOT AT AN AIRPORT!" They both laughed.

"Well—at least you understand," said Sam. "Can't say the same about the nub. Dude—he was freaking out the entire time. Sometimes, I seriously don't know how we became friends with such a dork."

Carly laughed. "Yeah…I don't see how you guys became "friends"." Carly said, making quotations with her fingers.

"What do you mean "friends"?" asked Sam, making the quotations around the word friends like Carly did.

Carly shrugged. "I got bored waiting for you guys at that terminal and deciding to go on iCarly dot com." She glanced behind them at Freddie and Spencer. Freddie was asleep and Spencer was looking excitedly out the window. "I saw that Freddie updated his blog and mentioned that he was stuck in the airport, having missed his flight, due to his stubborn blonde "friend" Sam." She said putting the air quotations around the word friend again.

Sam turned back in her seat and glared at the sleeping Freddie. "So what? He's saying that I'm not really his friend?"

Carly tilted her head, "I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how Freddie is sometimes."

"Whatever—I don't care," said Sam, opening her window.

The two girls sat in silence for a while before Sam turned around in her seat again to look at Freddie. Releasing a long, harsh sigh, she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up.

"Where you going?" asked Carly.

Sam didn't reply, but stopped once out into the aisle. "Spencer. Switch seats with me."

Spencer looked up at her before awkwardly moving pass Freddie as to not wake him and move pass Carly to sit by the window next to her. Sam pushed her way pass Freddie to the window seat. When she sat down, she was annoyed to see that Freddie didn't wake up. She wasn't as polite as Spencer had been when he moved by him.

After a few minutes, Sam lost her patience and leaned over, sticking her tongue in his ear. She upset to see that this didn't even wake him. Instead of jumping up, hitting his head on the overboard like she expected, and let's face it, hoped, he smiled and laughed as she licked his ear.

"_Ohhh…that feels nice_," he mumbled in his sleep.

A look of pure shock crossed Sam's face. Note to self, he liked it when she stuck her tongue in his ear. She smirked before remembering what she needed to do. She nudged him in the arm, hard, causing him to wake.

"Ow!" He said, annoyed. "What's the deal Sp—" He trailed off, seeing Sam staring back at him. If he wasn't on an airplane, he'd probably have screamed at the sight. "Sam? What are you doing? I thought you were sitting—" He pointed towards the seat Spencer was currently occupying. "Wait…" He said, reaching up to rub his ear. "Did you…?"

Sam grinned at him, "I know—lucky you." She leaned over quickly and licked his ear again.

"That's gross Sam," said Freddie, rubbing his ear, violently.

"You sure didn't think it was gross when I had my tongue in your ear," said Sam, cockily. "If I remember, your exact words were, '_Ohhh…that feels nice'_…"

Freddie looked away, trying not to show his embarrassment.

"Anyway," she said, getting his attention again. "What's with the "friend" business?" She said, making air quotations around the word friend.

Freddie raised one of his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought we settled this," she said motioning between the two of them, "during that whole penny tee thing," said Sam, seriously.

Freddie thought back to that night and held back a smile. "Still don't what you're talking about."

Sam exhaled through her nose and rolled her eyes. "Carly told me that she read your blog."

At this, he managed to look even more confused. Then comprehension finally began to dawn on him. "Oh—that."

"Yeah—that," said Sam. "You put quotations around the word friend when you mention me."

Freddie scratched his head. "Yeah I did…but…I was just pissed off when I wrote that."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I don't get you guys—since when have I ever been known to throw away a smoothie without finishing it."

Freddie laughed. "That much I knew…I wasn't mad at that—I was mad at the situation. At the time, I couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that the trip would've been a lot less complicated if you weren't with us."

Sam covered up her hurt. "Whatever, nub." She said, turning away from him to look out the window.

"Come on Sam," said Freddie, nudging her with his elbow. "You know, you're my friend. I told you—I was just… frustrated."

Sam turned back towards him. "And then what's with the—I wanna sit with Spencer thing?"

"I was tired and wanted to go to sleep," he explained. He then laughed a little. "Now come on—there's no way, you would've let me sleep. Admit it."

Sam considered this. He was right. She probably, definitely, would've talked his ear off and bugged him nonstop. "Okay—point."

"See…" He said, leaning towards her. She leaned back until their arms were touching. They then tilted their heads towards one another until they were completely leaning against each other. "I take it, you're not upset anymore?"

"Nope," said Sam, moving away from him.

Just then the stewardess came by their aisle. "Would either of you like a snack?"

"Yes."

"No, thank you."

Sam turned to look at Freddie as if he'd lost his mind. "He means, yes."

The stewardess gave them each a thing of cookies. When she was gone, Sam reached over and snatched Freddie's cookies. "I'll take that." She said.

Freddie laughed.

Suddenly, Sam let out a loud moan. He turned to look at her so quickly he had to rubbed his neck. Obviously, she had moaned because the cookies tasted good, but to his ears it sounded like something else. Something much more…much more…sensual.

"Oh my god—you have to taste these cookies," Sam said, breaking a piece and holding it out to him.

Freddie stared at it for a second unsure if he should take it.

"Come on—you know they have to be good if I'm willing to share the gloriousness with you," said Sam, still holding out the cookie.

"Exactly…" said Freddie. "If they're so good, why are you giving me a piece?"

Sam shrugged. "Cause—in a minute, you're going to help me steal some more." She paused at his expression. "You'll understand when you try some."

Freddie still hesitated, so she shoved the piece of cookie into his mouth.

He was about to protest when the cookie began to melt in his mouth. He made a moan similar to hers, but a lot less loud and chewed the cookie, quickly. "That was the best cookie I've ever tasted."

"Oh my god," said Sam, chewing another one. "So—you gonna help me or not?"

Minutes later, Freddie and Sam sat with an entire box of those delicious cookies between them. They were devouring them one by one. A symphony of moans developed in the back of the airplane.

"So good," moaned out Freddie.

"I know," said Sam, mumbling. "Hold on Freddie! You're going too fast…slow down."

Freddie let out another small moan, closing his eyes at the delicious taste. "I can't…slow down… too…amazing."

Sam let out a small whimper. "You have to slow down—or else there's no way I'll be able to catch up with you."

Suddenly, Spencer and Carly turned around in their seats, having heard enough.

"What are you too doing?" screamed Carly in horror.

Spencer's face had turned red and was eyeing the two suspiciously.

Freddie stopped chewing and looked over at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders.

He reached into the box and stuck his hand out, "Cookie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I was going to stop writing after the 'leaning on each other scene' (I thought it was really cute), but then the cookie idea came to me. Seriously, I recently travelled to Las Vegas and they had the most delicious cookies I've ever tasted on the flight there. Absolutely heavenly. Plus, I just love it when people are freaked out by shall I say, "AWKWARD" sounds even though the sounds aren't really the cause of what you'd assume they'd be. Again, I love it when you guys review, it really gets the creative juices flowing. P.S. Did you happen to notice my little mention of the iSell Penny Tees episode in this one-shot? Cause that's where we'll be next and you all will really want to stay tuned for that one. I've had my fill of humor and for the next oneshot, I'm going in the opposite direction and will make that one a full on romancedrama/angst type chapter. Sort of like, my second one-shot, iAm Not Well. So read and review and thank you for reading!**


	6. iSell Penny Tees: iApologize Again

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Six: **iApologize Again

**Time Frame: **During iSell Penny Tees

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything iCarly or iCarly related…only this story.

**Summary: **Freddie gets fed up with Sam's physical abuse and stops talking to her. Sam, not wanting to lose Freddie as a friend, does the only thing she can do. Take another trip to Freddie's fire escape…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Waking Up…Freddie and Sam<strong>_

He woke up feeling quite refreshed, having rested a full twelve hours, in his comfy bed, in his cozy room, in his safe, secure apartment. Stretching his arms above his hand, releasing the tension that had built up in his muscles while contorted in deep sleep, he let out a long, deep moan, fully ready to greet the day. He could already smell the heavy aroma of his mother's cooking filling the air around him. He scowled, knowing what the breakfast contained. Still, he could always pretend to eat what his mother cooked him and go over to Carly's apartment for some real food. He got up out of bed and slipped on his comfy slippers and put on his bathrobe, walking into his private bathroom. Minutes later, he emerged, having brushed his teeth and washed his face. He walked over to his window and opened the shades. What an amazing view he had…it was truly spectacular. The day wasn't looking so bad either. The sun was out; sure there were clouds in the sky, but still, the day would be beautiful, nonetheless.

"Freddie!" called his mother. "Breakfast!"

Freddie groaned before replying kindly, "Coming mom!"

With that, Freddie left out of his bedroom and walked into his kitchen to sit down with his mother and talk about their plans for the day…

Elsewhere, darkness continued to fill her bedroom, as she had yet to pull back her thick, black curtains. To her, the best part of the day was the part where she got to sleep. Waking up was always the annoying part. For she loved to sleep so much because her dreams were always filled with _**him**_. The boy she loved. Though, she would never, could never, admit her love for him while she was awake, she always seemed to do so in her dreams. It was so easy in her dreams…but they weren't real…and they never lasted. She was always woken by the coming of the day, which usually consisted of loud, obnoxious shouting from her mother and whatever boyfriend she kept that week. On this day, she rose from her bed more agitated than normal. She was having such a good dream. Why did she always have to wake up? More importantly, why couldn't the real world be anything like the one in her dreams? Groaning to herself, she threw back her covers and stepped onto the cold, hardwood floor. She rushed over to her window and opened her curtains. Great…another domestic violence case. Outside her window, there was a swarm of cop cars. She gave a little smile. At least they weren't out there for her. Sadly, it had happened once or twice in the past.

"Sam!" called her mother. "Me and Johnny are going out! You're on your own for the day!"

She rolled her eyes and watched from her window as her mother and new boyfriend appeared, walking towards his shiny new car. "When aren't I on my own?" She said to herself…

_**Cranking up…Freddie and Sam**_

Freddie laughed as Sam proceeded to blow her nose using a wad of cooked spaghetti noodles. Their iCarly bits were getting more and more ridiculous and Freddie couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and achievement. The show then proceeded with Carly and Sam announcing that they'd be auctioning off some of the items used on the show to earn money for the Sam Puckett legal defense fund. He then turned the camera back towards himself.

"Together—we can keep Sam out of Juvie," he said in a serious tone.

Turning the camera back towards the stars of the show, he couldn't help but smile at Sam's reaction. Usually, she got mad whenever he turned the camera towards himself, but today, she just smiled. The show went on until finally Carly and Sam wrapped it up. Gibby and Guppy were always fun to work with, but he was sort of glad when they were gone. He always felt outnumbered whenever he was in the company of all his friends. Like he was the only sane person in the room.

Sam laughed along with everyone else when Gibby requested to take the bucket of wet noodles home with him, but she didn't really think it was all that funny. It was just typical Gibby. It'd be a stretch to say that she absolutely loved putting on a fake smile for the camera, while making a complete fool of herself every week. No, nowadays, Sam relished in the moments where she was able to just sit and relax and talk about anything and everything with Carly and Freddie.

"That was a good show," said Carly, cleaning up the iCarly studio.

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah…I still don't understand why people would want to buy our old junk."

Later, down in the kitchen, Carly and Sam were busy organizing the items that were to be shipped off, while Freddie was monitoring the online buying activity. They were joking around and talking as usual when Sam, out of boredom, deciding to mess with Freddie a little.

"Wow…this is amazing," said Freddie, looking at the computer screen.

She walked over to the counter, slamming her hands down in front of him. "What? Someone finally friended you?"

Sam didn't realize until she reached the couch that Freddie had picked up a knife like he wanted to use it on her and was telling himself to "let it go". She looked back at him, frowning. She didn't understand what she had done to deserve that. She always ragged on him. In fact, it was one of the main driving forces in their friendship. Then, she became even more annoyed when Carly walked up to him, asking sweetly what he had meant. Of course, Freddie responded to her instantly. Sam rolled her eyes, busying herself by folding penny tees.

"Guess what item sold for the most by far," posed Freddie.

"What?" Carly asked.

"The penny tees," replied Freddie.

At this, Sam finally decided to join back in the conversation. "See—I told ya." They proceeded to talk about whether or not it would be a good business venture to make and sell penny tees. In the end, they decided to go through with it, as long as they each did their part with the manufacturing of the shirts.

The next day, Carly and Freddie were working on some penny tees when they noticed that Sam had literally done nothing. Freddie didn't know what he had expected. Of course Sam wouldn't do any of the work. Why had he expected her to in the first place? Sometimes, he really did not understand why he and Carly constantly put her with her selfish ways.

"Where is that lazy blonde? She has flaked on us every night this week—" said Freddie, angrily.

Suddenly Sam came walking through the door. "Knock A Doodle Doo!"

"Where have you been?" Asked Carly.

"Places," said Sam, smugly.

"And what's in those boxes?" Asked Carly.

"Items," she said.

Freddie looked at the boxes suspiciously. "You knock off a FatCake truck?"

At this Sam gave him an indifferent expression, causing him to back away from her. Freddie looked at her fearfully, unsure of what she was going to do. Would it be a punch in the stomach? A slap to the face? The sooner it came, the sooner it was over with. He was completely horrified when it turned out to be something much, much worse than a slap or a punch. She SPANKED him. She was actually spanking him! He tried in vain to cover his rear with his hand. This was not only humiliating, it was completely uncalled for.

As she stood there, wailing on Freddie's butt, she couldn't help but think what had caused her to do it. If anyone would've asked her flat out why she'd done it, she was sure that she wouldn't have an answer for them. Even during the whole fiasco, she truly wished she hadn't done it. Not only was it weird, her actions made her seem like kind of freak. But once she started, she couldn't find the courage to back down. Eventually, she willed herself to stop and the look she received from both Carly and Freddie struck her spirit like nothing else could. Carly's face…and most of all Freddie's face haunted her. Then the rarest thing happened. Sam felt ashamed of herself. She'd felt ashamed before, but never like this.

Maybe she'd done it because of the all the pent up tension building inside her. Or maybe it was because she just found out that her mom was considering moving in with her boyfriend. Whatever it was, it caused her to momentarily snap and take it out on Freddie's butt.

After the awkward moment passed, she tried in vain to explain herself. But her reasons sounded weak, even to her own ears.

_**Breaking Up…Freddie and Sam**_

Sam was relieved when a way out the awkward situation was presented to her. They wanted to learn how she was able to make so many penny tees in such a short amount of time. Good…she needed to get out of this room. A nice long walk down to the basement was exactly what she needed. Hopefully, they'd walk in silence. She was happy when they did.

"Voila!" she said, revealing to them her workspace for the first time. The room was filled with little children making penny tees. She grinned, expecting them to think she was a genius for coming up with such a great scheme.

She was surprised to see looks of horror plague their faces.

"Who are they?" asked Carly.

Sam grinned. "Mama's little helpers." She explained further and then was questioned by Freddie.

"You got a bunch of fourth graders to make penny tees?" He asked, incredulously.

He then watched in horror as she badly treated one of her workers. A little girl who got hurt while working. Freddie's jaw dropped. Sam was out of her mind. He couldn't just stand by and let this happen. He was about to speak up when Sam began to forcefully wrap duct tape around the little girl's arm. There was no way he'd be involved with this. He'd always known Sam was a little out there, but this was plain wrong and cruel. It was funny. After all the cruel things she'd done to him in the past, he'd never even for one second thought she was a bad person. Now…he wasn't so sure.

After a little argument between Carly and Sam about the integrity of Sam's "business" and her feeding the children tuna fish sandwiches out of the garbage can, Freddie decided that the only way to win with Sam would be to compromise.

He turned to face her. "Okay—YOU are gonna take half—" He started, but was meant with a hard smack across the face. For a split second, he almost snapped and smacked her back. But he regained his composure and finished stating his proposal. "You are gonna take half of these workers and half are coming up to the studio with me and Carly to work on the penny tees."

Carly added something about not making their workers eat tuna fish out of the trash can, but Sam didn't hear her. She was more concerned about what Freddie had said. He and Carly were going off together as always. She didn't blame him of course. Why choose to be around her when he could go off and dance around and be merry with Carly? At least she didn't smack him around.

Speaking of, why did she smack Freddie? The easy answer was that she just felt like it. The hard answer, the one that took a little bit more time to fully realize, was that she still didn't quite understand her and Freddie's relationship. He was her sort of friend who she hated but secretly loved. Her sort of friend who hated her to an extent and was in love with her best friend. Their relationship was one word…complicated.

She didn't know how to handle her bipolar feelings towards him. On one hand, she hated him. On the other, she loved him. Sometimes, the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions Freddie caused within her made her lose her mind. He literally drove her crazy and yet, she could not be away from him. She always found herself in his company and he in hers. Maybe, she smacked him out of frustration. Maybe out of annoyance, but, one thing certain, for the second time today, Sam felt herself becoming ashamed. Why couldn't she handle her crazed feelings like any other normal person? Why did she feel the need to lash out?

She watched as Freddie and Carly disappeared with half of her workers. As soon as they were gone, she left out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. If only she had someone to talk to about this. This was the kind of thing a girl normally talks to their mother about, but she'd be damned if she went to her mom for anything concerning her "love" life. No…she couldn't talk to her mom. Carly. She was her best friend and they told each other everything, but Sam knew this was not something she could ever tell Carly. Because she knew Carly wouldn't know how to fix it and the conversation would end up being bad for both of them. Freddie? Hell no. Then it occurred to her. She could always talk to her therapist. She'd never before opened up to anyone about her feelings toward Freddie, not even her doctor. Sam smiled, thinking that maybe…just maybe; she wasn't a lost cause after all.

Up in Carly's bedroom, Freddie proceeded to lash out at Carly about Sam's behavior towards him and the kids she had working for her. Never before had he been so completely angry at her…so appalled…so finished with her.

"I'm through with her—I mean it," said Freddie, angrily folding penny tees.

"Freddie," said Carly, persuasively. "Come on."

Freddie shook his head, "No—'don't Freddie come on'—me. I mean it—I'm done with her."

Carly sighed, handing out glasses of juice to the kids. "She's your friend—friends don't judge each other."

Freddie scoffed. "Friends don't constantly abuse or SPANK each other either."

"Maybe not all friends," Carly snickered, laughing a little. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Come on—you know you're not really mad at her."

"That's just it," said Freddie. "This time…I really am mad at her." He walked to the door. "Seriously Carly—I'm done with her. We'll work together on iCarly, but other than that…" He shook his head and walked out the door.

Carly looked on sadly as he walked out the door.

_**Making Up…Freddie and Sam**_

The next day, Carly and Freddie had finished their work day with the kids and had let them leave. Sam came up from the basement and entered Carly's apartment, walking directly to the fridge. Carly and Freddie were coming down the stairs, joking and laughing about something.

Sam turned to them and snickered, wanting in on the joke. "What's so funny?"

The smile quickly disappeared from Freddie's face. Sam watched as he turned to Carly and mumbled something she couldn't hear before heading for the front door and walking out.

"What's with him?" Sam asked, gesturing towards the door.

Carly looked around uncomfortably before squealing out the word, "Nothing."

Sam scoffed. "Dude—you seriously don't know how to lie."

Carly sighed, loudly. "Okay…I'll tell you." She walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Sam to come and join her. When she did, Carly started, "Here's the thing…" She paused again, afraid to go on. "Freddie's…"

Sam was getting tired of her beating around the bush and screamed, "Out with it—Freddie?"

"Doesn't want to be friends with you anymore," Carly said in a rush. She then braced herself for an outburst.

Instead, Sam just looked away and said, "Oh."

Carly blinked several times. "Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "What? He doesn't want to be friends anymore…" She shrugged again. "I mean—can you really blame him?"

"Sam—you're a great friend," said Carly, reassuringly.

Sam narrowed her eyes, "Like I said, you seriously don't know how to lie."

Carly smiled. "You're my best friend Sam—and I wouldn't change you for anything."

Sam smiled, "Thanks for that—but that doesn't change the fact that the nub—I mean Freddie—hates me."

"Come on Sam—Freddie doesn't hate you," said Carly. "He's just…I don't know—fed up."

Sam looked down, thinking over what her therapist had advised her. They had a long talk this morning and for the first time since beginning her therapy sessions, Sam really opened up and told her about Freddie. Sam was surprised that her doctor actually gave her some good advice. When she first started going to therapy, Sam thought it'd be a waste of money and time. So, it was a pleasant surprise to actually get her money's worth.

"I was pretty bad wasn't I?" asked Sam, laughing a bit, even though she knew it wasn't funny.

Carly smiled and nodded. "Yeah—just a bit."

"I think I'll go talk to the n—I mean Freddie," said Sam, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Good luck!" yelled Carly after her.

Sam mumbled something incoherently before disappearing out the door. She crossed the hall and through years of practice was able to pick the lock. She entered and went to knock on his bedroom door. After a few knocks, there was no answer. She cracked the door open to peek inside. He wasn't there. Her face fell. She really wanted to hash this out today. Suddenly, something occurred to her. Actually, a place occurred to her. What if he was on the fire escape? Deciding it couldn't hurt to check it out, she headed in that direction.

The walk there wasn't long, but it was long enough for her to put her therapist's advice to work. She began to push "those" feelings she had towards Freddie to the back of her mind, letting her concentrate on nothing but getting her friend back. "Those" feelings would just have to wait. She'd let them remain in a dark corner of her mind until the day finally came for her to tell him that she…you know…loved him. Even in her mind, she thought it sounded ridiculous; just imagine what he'd think. No, the time would come. She was sure of it. She didn't know when, but it would definitely come.

Reaching the fire escape, she was both relieved and terrified to find that was indeed there. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the window to get his attention. She watched as he turned to examine her with wide, surprised eyes. After a moment, he leaned over and opened the window, letting her come out onto the fire escape.

"Hey," said Sam, giving him a little wave.

"Hey," he said in return.

Silence developed between them. It wasn't an awkward silence, just silence.

Deciding to take the initiative, Sam started. "Look Freddie—I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have treated you that way."

If he wasn't surprised by her sudden appearance, he was definitely surprised now. He turned to look at her, his mouth opening and closing as if he didn't know how to respond.

"You don't have to say anything," said Sam, heading back towards the window. "I just wanted to apologize."

Freddie stood up and reached out a hand to stop her. "I forgive you."

Sam turned back and looked at him. She looked down, wishing he hadn't let her off so easy. Sometimes, she really thought her friends were too good for her.

"It's okay Sam," he said, letting go of her arm.

"Why'd you forgive me so easily?"

Freddie smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nub," she said, jokily.

Freddie sat back down, "But I do have a few conditions."

Sam sighed, "So close."

"One—no more hitting—at least, no more slapping and spanking." He started. To this, Sam agreed. "And—no more treating me bad. I mean—I want you to at least try to make me feel like you value my friendship as much as I value yours."

Sam looked down at this, feeling terrible. "Agreed."

"And three—you are coming with me and Carly to Groovie Smoothie tomorrow and you're gonna apologize to all those kids," he finished.

Sam nodded her head. "Is that it?"

Freddie thought about it for a moment. "Hm—there is one more thing…but you have to promise me—no hitting, no wet willies, and no wedgies."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I think I'm entitled to a hug."

Sam laughed, "A hug? After everything I put you through—you want to hug me?"

Freddie nodded his head slowly and opened his arms. "Come on…"

Sam shook her head, smiling. She walked over to him until she was pressed firmly into his chest. She soon felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her. As they stood there hugging, "those" feelings began to slowly creep towards the surface before Sam quickly forced them back.

"Friends?" said Freddie, into her hair.

"Friends," finished Sam, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> God, I love writing serious Oneshots. And coming from someone who absolutely hated the episode iSell Penny Tees, I absolutely loved writing this story. Please please please review my story…not many people have reviewed this story and I'm starting to get the feeling that it isn't very well liked. So if you read the chapter and liked it, I would really appreciate a review. P.S. Next up, oneshot for iGet Pranky!


	7. iGet Pranky:  iBelieve in Astrology

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Seven: **iBelieve in Astrology

**Time Frame: **During iGet Pranky

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly or anything iCarly related…only this story.

**Summary: **Sam and Freddie spend some time talking about Spencer's crazy antics and the subject of Sam's "crush" on Spencer is brought up. This leads them to discuss whether or not a Spencer/Sam pairing is astrologically correct versus a Freddie/Sam pairing.

* * *

><p>Freddie could not pull his gaze away from the angry confusion on Sam's face. What? She was the one that electrocuted him, yet she was the one mad? The more they talked of ways to get Spencer to stop his pranking, the angry Sam seemed to get. What had happened to make her so angry? Freddie recalled what had taken place not five minutes earlier…<p>

_He and Sam were in the elevator complaining about how out of control Spencer was…when they walked out into the Shay apartment and immediately collided with a wall of flexi-glass. Freddie rubbed his head and watched as Spencer jumped up from the couch in elation and began to cheer himself on. _

"_HAHA" laughed Spencer. "Looks like you guys fell for my flexi-glass in front of the elevator bit!" He pressed a button to raise the flexi-glass wall, waving it up with an obnoxious look on his face. _

"_DUDE—IF I DIDN'T HAVE A LITTLE CRUSH ON YOU, YOU'D BE FALLING FOR MY BASEBALL BAT TO THE FACE BIT," yelled Sam. _

_To say, Freddie was taken aback would be a vast understatement. Sam…has a crush on Spencer? He looked around awkwardly. This was news to everyone in the room, especially Spencer looked away weirdly. He then followed Sam over to stand behind the couch. _

"_Little crush?" asked Carly._

_This caused Freddie to look back over at Spencer even more awkwardly. Was she telling the truth?_

"_Did he sign the contract or not?" yelled Sam, trying to divert the conversation. _

_At this Freddie realized that she must have been telling truth. Why else would she try so hard to distract them? _

"_No," said Carly, angrily. _

_Spencer, having recovered from his momentary shock, walked over to them. "Alright—you want me to sign your pretty little contract, promising I won't pull pranks anymore? Will that make the little children happy?" He said, mocking them. _

"_Yes," said Carly._

"_Kinda," said Sam._

"_Ocho," said Freddie. _

_Spencer grabbed the contract and said, "Fine—I'll sign it." He looked down at the table. "Carly—grab me that pen."_

"_Thank you," said Carly, exhausted. She reached over and picked up the pen, "But by signing it—it means you have to honor your word—" Suddenly, she was electrocuted by the pen, causing her to throw it down. _

_Spencer laughed hilariously, as if it was even remotely funny to electrocute your little sister. "You fell for my shock pen prank!" He then took off running to his room. "Woo! Woohoo!"_

_They watched him leave, annoyed that they'd have to find some other way to stop him. He looked over to Sam as reached down and picked up the shock pen. _

"_Let me see this thing," she said, examining it. She then proceeded to electrocute me in the neck with the pen and I fell to the floor with a thud. _

_Next thing I knew, Carly was helping me to my feet and I was met with a cold stare from Sam. _

"What's your problem?" Sam asked.

Freddie narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief. "YOU JUST ELECTROCUTED ME!"

Sam shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him. Once she had her back turned, she smirked. At least it took his mind off the whole 'I have a crush on Spencer thing'. Truthfully, she'd always sort of had a crush on Spencer, but she never really thought too much about it. Her mind was currently plagued with feelings of a stronger blend for a certain dork.

"Oh—I have an idea!" said Carly suddenly.

Freddie looked over at her, willing to do whatever it took. "What'd you have in mind?"

"How about we show him the dangers of obsessive pranking?" said Carly, slyly.

Sam turned back to them. "I think I like where this is going."

Freddie rolled his eyes and Carly smiled.

"But we'll need Gibby," added Carly.

"Never mind—I take it back," said Sam.

Freddie laughed. Yeah—working with Gibby was a risk in and of itself.

The next day, having hashed out the details of their plan, Sam and Freddie sat waiting in the basement of Bushwell Plaza for Gibby to arrive. Sam was sitting on a crate, while Freddie was sitting on a table. To keep herself busy, Sam was currently scrolling through her phone reading her horoscope of the day.

"Man—where is he?" shouted Freddie, exasperated. "He should've been here by now. Carly's waiting to bring Spencer down."

Sam didn't reply. She was too busy reading her and Carly's horoscope. Ever since, she'd got into astrology, she tried, to no avail, to get Carly into it too. So, in addition to her horoscope, she would read Carly's as well.

_**Sam's Horoscope (Aries)**_

_**You're feeling so good right now that you might not even notice if others are using you like a doormat. You might not even care if you do notice, but it's a bad precedent to set.**_

Sam gave a little whine. She knew it was a bad idea to help out other people. But her horoscope was right. She had been feeling really good lately. She thought this over. She didn't know why though. The only thing that she could immediately notice a difference with was the amount of time she was spending with Freddie. Ever since, the start of Spencer's prank rampage, they had been spending more and more time together. She groaned, moving on to Carly's horoscope. She really didn't want to go down that path. The one that always led her to the same conclusion.

_**Carly's Horoscope (Leo)**_

_**It doesn't really matter what's going on - you need to spend all of your energy on a situation that's right in front of you. The deeper you go, the easier things will get for you. **_

Sam scoffed, thinking about the situation with Spencer. "Yeah—that sounds about right." She thought about something and then for good measure, she decided to look up Freddie's horoscope as well.

_**Freddie's Horoscope (Aquarius)**_

_**You are completely wrapped up in something big right now, and you don't ever want to let go of it. Your passion is sending you on an interesting new path that should lead to somewhere cool.**_

Hmm…she wondered what that meant. She shrugged her shoulders and moved on to the romantic horoscopes. She figured why not—she was sure Gibby wouldn't be arriving anytime soon. As she pulled up her romantic horoscope for the day, Freddie posed the question she'd been dreading since those seven words spilled out of her mouth.

"So—you have a little crush on Spencer?" Freddie asked nonchalantly.

Sam looked up from her phone, slowly. Instead of replying, she brought her hand up and began examining her nails. "Of course not, nub."

Freddie looked at her, unconvinced. "You said so yourself."

Sam shrugged her shoulders in denial. "I don't care what you thought you heard—I'm not into Spencer like that."

Freddie rolled his eyes before deciding to drop the subject. "So—what're you doing?"

Grateful for the change of subject, she didn't mind answering him truthfully. "Reading horoscopes." And just like that she turned her attention back to her phone.

"I can't believe you read those things," said Freddie, shaking his head.

Sam looked offended. "Don't judge me!" She yelled. "I don't say anything about the dorky things you like."

Freddie rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. "I'll choose to ignore that—but still…horoscopes? Come on."

"They are totally true," said Sam, defensively. "Look here—at mine." She walked over to him and shoved her phone at him.

He read it, quickly before shoving the phone back at her. "That proves nothing—and you're weird for actually believing it."

She punched him in the arm. "You're weird." She quickly searched for something else. "Here—read Carly's."

Again Freddie took the phone and read it over. "So what? Telling someone they need to focus? What a revelation!" He said, mocking her.

"Whatever," she said, walking back over to her crate and sitting down. "I read them for entertainment—okay? You should see what kind of chiz they write in the romantic horoscopes."

At this she got Freddie's full attention. "You…read romantic horoscopes?"

"Don't sound so shocked, nub," she said, rolling her eyes. "Unlike some people—I actually plan on being in a relationship soon."

"Soon?" Freddie asked. "You plan on running away with Spencer when you turn eighteen?"

Sam groaned, upset to back on this again. "I already told you! I'm not into Spencer like that." She paused for a minute before adding, "But you know—me and him ARE astrologically compatible."

Freddie scoffed. "What?"

She quickly pulled up the romantic reading for an Aries/Scorpio pairing. "Aries is water…and Scorpio is fire. Put them together and what do you have? Steam." She read the horoscope dramatically, adding emphasis to the descriptive words. "Scorpio is secretive and subtle, whereas you are upfront and blatant. The two of you express your freedom in vastly different ways…this will mean dynamic responses from both of you towards each other." She paused before reading the rest, thoroughly enjoying the pained look on Freddie's face, "Which has some interesting ramifications…sexually."

Freddie's jaw dropped. Staring at her like a deer in the headlights, Freddie eventually closed his slackened jaw and responded, "I don't want to hear any more."

"In all, you could have a very satisfying sexual relationship with Scorpio," finished Sam, smirking.

Freddie ran a hand through his hair, all of a sudden agitated. "Please stop talking."

Then something truly devious crossed her mind, "You wanna hear what OUR romantic horoscope says?"

"NO!" Freddie yelled at once.

Too late, Sam had already pulled it up. She began to read dramatically as she did with her and Spencer's. "Aries, you like to dominate and you want to be the leader in the relationship, but you'll soon discover—and this will be a shock—that Aquarius plans on taking that position in the relationship. And they plan to do it by stealth. They'll be occasions when your opinions will be vastly different, because of the differences in your life perspectives." She paused taking in the information, momentarily forgetting that she was doing this to bug Freddie. "You will irritate each other and take pleasure in proving each other wrong. Because you're both very determined and very forceful, you'll find yourselves clashing intensely. These bouts of rage, when you both try to assert your superiority, will be a nice fore-runner to the hot make-up sessions that follow." She paused, feeling a little flushed. "You may find yourselves provoking each other in order to get to the hot, steamy bedroom aftermath."

When it was over, Sam carefully looked over at Freddie.

"You doing okay there, Freddison?" She asked, hesitantly. She'd never before seen Freddie look like this. He looked uncomfortable…no, it was more than that. He looked like he was about to burst.

Suddenly, Freddie stood up and walked up the stairs and out of the room. He emerged through the doors once again, minutes later.

"Where'd you go?"

Freddie shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not important. Just needed a moment."

Sam eyed him suspiciously before looking away. Silence then fell between the two as they waited for Gibby.

"He should be here any minute now," said Freddie, breaking the silence.

Sam tilted her eyes and began to tap her feet on the floor. Maybe, she'd gone too far with the horoscope thing. She glanced over at Freddie, who was looking at the ground, uncomfortably. Great…now things were probably gonna be weird between the two of them. Why hadn't she just waited until she got back to the privacy of her bedroom to read her and Freddie's romantic horoscope? She just had to go and mess with him. For the first time in her life, she actually was dying for Gibby to arrive and save them from this awkward moment.

"So—I take it, I'm an Aquarius," said Freddie, trying to sound casual.

Sam looked over at him. "Well…obviously."

Freddie looked down. "Hey—you never told me what my regular horoscope was."

Sam's eyebrows raised in shock. He was interesting in hearing his horoscope?

She pulled back up his horoscope and read it out loud to him, "You are completely wrapped up in something big right now, and you don't ever want to let go of it. Your passion is sending you on an interesting new path that should lead to somewhere cool." Afterwards, she looked up to see his reaction.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before accepting it, as if he knew already that it was fact.

She grinned. "See—horoscopes are fun. Was I right or was I right?"

Freddie smiled. "I think you already know the answer to that—you know—seeing that my only option is to say you were right."

It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but she'd take it. "So…you believe in astrology, now?"

Freddie smirked about to answer her when all of a sudden Gibby walked in.

"Hey guys—what's up?" Gibby said, cheerfully.

Sam looked over at him walking down the stairs. She gave him a sneer before standing and texting Carly. Freddie bent over and put the twenty dollar bill on the floor.

"What are you telling Carly?" asked Freddie, walking over to Gibby and Sam.

"To bring Spencer down here in two minutes," she said, while texting.

Afterwards, they explained to Gibby the plan again before running off to hide. They watched from behind a table as Spencer and Carly descended down the stairs. Both were disappointed to see that Spencer was on to their scheme. Realizing their plan was going nowhere fast, Freddie stopped paying attention to what was going on with Carly and Spencer and decided to answer Sam's question.

He nudged her in the arm to get her attention. He leaned close to her and whispered, "I believe in astrology."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story and for your such kind words. It really means a lot. Now on to business...next up I will tackle the episode iSam's Mom. Really looking forward to seeing how it will turn out. Thank you reading this chapter and if you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Much love~ LoveB


	8. iSam's Mom: iText My Problems

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Eight: **iText My Problems

**Time Frame: **During iSam's Mom

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly or anything iCarly related…only this story.

**Summary: **Both Sam and Freddie are having a terrible day for two vastly different reasons. Sam is forced to go to therapy with her mom, while Freddie is being stalked by a criminal. Not able to be around one another, they rely on their phones to keep in touch.

* * *

><p>It was almost three thirty in the morning when Sam stormed out of her house carrying a trash bag full of her clothes. Walking briskly through the streets, with no money for a cab, and having missed the last crosstown bus, she made her way over to Bushwell Plaza, the apartment building where her two best friends lived. She groaned. Life would be so much easier if she lived there too. Then, she'd have far less of these strenuous trips. Her stomach growled. She was hungry; she'd make sure she got something to eat once she arrived at Carly's. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed send, immediately dialing Carly's number.<p>

"_Hello—this is Carly—well actually not Carly, but Carly's phone—if you'd like to leave a mess_—" Sam ended the call. She quickly dialed again. The same thing, no answer. She decided to send her a text message.

**From: Sam**

**To: Carly**

_**Dude! Why aren't u answering ur phone? I'm coming over! Let me in…**_

A minute later, she received a reply message that read, "Sorry message was not sent." Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. At least she was almost there. She rounded the corner and entered Bushwell Plaza, she then rode the elevator up to the eighth floor and went up to her door. She knocked a few times, still not receiving an answer. She leaned against the wall and waited. Five minutes passed before she angrily pulled out her phone again. She quickly texted Freddie.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Dude, wake up! I need to sleep over! Come to your door, now!**_

Seconds passed before she received an answer…

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**What? Why?**_

_**XXXXX**_

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**JUST COME TO YOUR DOOR AND LET ME IN!**_

_**XXXXX**_

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Be right there **_

_**XXXXX**_

Not a minute later, Freddie opened the door for her, not saying a word. He just gave her a slightly annoyed, extremely exhausted look. Even though, they never really acknowledged the fact, but Sam had done this more often than they both cared to realize. In this past, whenever Carly was out of town, and Sam and her mom were having a dispute for one reason or another, she'd find herself at Freddie's door. What had confused Freddie this particular time about her visit was the fact that all those other times that Sam had slept over was when Carly was out of town. He knew for a fact that Carly was across the hall in her apartment.

Without a word, Sam moved passed him and into his apartment.

Freddie closed the door behind them, quietly. He whispered, "Why didn't you go over to Carly's?"

"She wasn't answering her phone and she didn't come to the door," she whispered back.

They began to head in the direction of Freddie's room. It was dark and Sam really couldn't see all that well, but she was accustomed to the layout of his apartment and knew her way around. They crept very quietly through the living room towards Freddie's bedroom. They had learned from the past that it wasn't a very good idea for Sam to sleep on the couch due to one incident that involved an avocado masked, armed with a baseball bat Mrs. Benson. As they neared his bedroom, they were shaken to the core by a horrifying screech…

"AH!"

Freddie and Sam whipped around to see a raging Mrs. Benson. Sam actually cowered away. Nothing was scarier than a wide-eyed Mrs. Benson, looking like she ready to explode.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" she screamed. "SNEAKING A GIRL INTO YOUR ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, FREDDIE BENSON?"

Freddie gulped. "Mom—it's just Sam."

"SAM?" his mother screamed. "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER? IF ANYTHING—IT MADE ME FEEL WORSE!"

Freddie sighed, loudly. "Look—now that you know she's here—she'll just sleep on the couch."

Sam's face scrunched up at the intense glare she was receiving.

"Never mind—I'll just sleep at Carly's," Sam said, heading for the door. She'd already gotten to a fight with her own mother; there was no way she'd stick around to get into yet another fight with Freddie's mom.

"How will you get in?" Asked Freddie.

Sam paused and looked back at him. "Is that a real question?"

Freddie thought about it for a second. "No—I guess not."

Sam walked out the door and proceeded to break into Carly's apartment, picking the lock and ripping off the chain guard.

* * *

><p>The next day Freddie and Gibby decided to go to the Groovie Smoothie and to test out his new spyglasses. He and Gibby were discussing some new ideas that Gibby had come up with for their next iCarly when Freddie felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached down and took it out. It was a text message from Sam.<p>

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**DUUUDE…I'm BORED! **_

Freddie rolled his eyes and typed in a response.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**How is that my problem?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Because I'm so bored, I've resorted to texting you…that's how it's your problem}:D**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Why can't you bother Carly?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**I've been bothering Carly all day and it's starting to get boring… I just finished eating a taco in her bed…hopefully she'll get mad and we'll argue ;) Fun, I know…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**How is arguing with your best friend fun?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Dude, it's totally fun…why do you think I like to irritate you so much? Devious smirk…all a part of my master plan…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**That's why you bug me so much? You think it's fun?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**That's why I keep you around…you always rise to the occasion for a good argument (Carly doesn't like to argue)…and yes it is fun! **_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie **

**To: Sam**

_**Anyways…have u made up with your mom, yet?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Not gonna happen Freddork…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**You should try talking it out…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam **

**To: Freddie**

_**Not gonna happen…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie **

**To: Sam**

_**If you're gonna be difficult I'm gonna go…besides, two insanely hot girls just walked in ;) TTYL**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

**:P**

Sam dropped her phone down onto the floor and resumed watching TV. She was lying on the Shay's couch, surrounded by junk food and magazines. She was pleasantly surprised when Carly came marching down the stairs, furious at her for leaving a half-eaten taco in her bed. She smirked, inwardly. The day was starting to look up.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam still lay on the couch, stuffing her face with pretzels when she saw her phone begin to light up and vibrate on the floor. She reached down and grabbed it, immediately opening the text message.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**I'M GONNA DIE…HE'S GONNA KILL ME…I'M GONNA DIE!**_

Sam sat up. Finally something intriguing.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Uh…maybe you should tell me his name so I can send him a fruit basket ;)**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**THIS IS SERIOUS CHIZ, PUCKETT!**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Fine, I'll play along…who's gonna kill u?**_

**XXXXX**

**No Reply…**

**XXXXX**

A few minutes went by before Sam set down her phone. _Oh my god—did Freddie just get killed? _"Oh well," she said, getting off the couch to finally take a shower and get dressed. While in the shower, Sam had a revelation. She often did. Carly and Spencer were being so nice to her, letting her stay with them and all, perhaps, she should try and make herself less of a burden and more of a pleasure to have around. After all, she did plan on staying with them for a while. She went down into the Shay kitchen and started making a sandwich.

Suddenly, Carly walked through the front door. "Welcome home," yelled Sam.

Carly, shocked, rushed over to the kitchen, angrily.

Sam, proud of herself, said, "I made you a sandwich!"

Carly wasn't about to let herself become distracted. "Listen—I really think you should move back in with y—"

"Never," said Sam, immediately.

"She's your mother," replied Carly, getting frustrated.

"Look—if you don't want me to stay here anymore that's fine, but I'm not gonna—" At once, there was a knock at the door.

The knocking continued and Carly turned around and gave her knowing smirk.

"Come in!" shouted Carly.

Then, in came Sam's mom. Talk about an awkward moment. Sam's mom, Pam, stood by the door staring down at Sam, expectantly.

"Mom?" said Sam, clearly agitated.

"I know who I am," said Pam, shoving a potato chip into her mouth.

Sam quickly turned her frustration on Carly. "Carly—you got my mother to—" She started but was interrupted by Carly.

"You guys have to make up," said Carly, forcefully.

"I don't want any part of her," said Sam, gesturing towards the door.

Her mom quickly came back with, "You don't deserve my parts!"

Sam started walking towards her mom, "Why would I want warn out part?"

Her mom nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Cute…just take a good look at your future baby cause this is exactly where you're headed." She was walking towards Sam, still chewing on some potato chips.

"My future's gonna be just fine," said Sam, calmly.

"Who told ya that? Your parole officer," said her mom, brazenly.

Sam scoffed. "At least I call my parole officer."

"Why don't you take a bath," said her mom, looking her over.

"Cause you didn't pay the water bill," said Sam, annoyed.

Carly stood in between the two posing as a mediator. "See—now you're communicating." She looked between the two happily even though they looked about ready to kill the other person.

* * *

><p>Later that day,<p>

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Don't talk to me anymore, nub. We're no longer friends! :(**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**What did I do to deserve that? And more importantly, who do I have to thank? **_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**You and Carly set me up! **_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie **

**To: Sam**

_**Whoa! I have no idea what ur talking about!**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**My mom just came over to Carly's to pick me up! Now I have to go to a stupid mother/daughter counseling session! :(**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Good…you two need therapy! **_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Should've known you'd take THEIR side! Whatever, I gotta go…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Maybe because u didn't tell me ur side!**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**I don't have to tell u my side! Ur my friend not my mother's! U should be on my side automatically!**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**I don't have time to argue about what friends should or shouldn't do…cause there's a whole lot of stuff that u do to me that a friend really shouldn't :) Besides I've got a much bigger BIGGER problem :[**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**What can be worse than spending time with my mom? **_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie **

**To: Sam**

_**Long story short, got burglar on camera, got ratted out by T-Bo, psycho coming to kill me…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**What?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Tell u about it later…mom's forcing me to stay over with u and Carly till this blows over…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam **

**To: Freddie**

_**Wait…ur staying with us?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Yep, so that'll give u the whole night to tell me your side of the story. But I gotta go, my mom's calling me :( See u later…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**:P Later…**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Freddie was being force fed mushrooms by his mother, while everyone else was eating pizza when Sam texted him.<p>

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Are u with Carly?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Yea, why?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Don't tell her I'm talking to u…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie **

**To: Sam**

_**Why?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Cause I'm still pissed at her for setting this chiz up!**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**She only did what she did to help you…besides she's right, you two need to make up!**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**CAN'T U EVER BE ON MY SIDE?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**I can't help it if your side is always the complicated one!**_

**XXXXX**

**No Reply**

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Sam? U still there?**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Carly was relieved when she'd managed to make it out of Sam and her mom's therapy session in one piece. Sam and her mom had gotten through their therapy session without ripping each other's head off and Freddie's stalker was officially gone, having fell victim to Spencer's alter your address plate plan. Things were back relatively normal with the iCarly gang. Sam moved back in with her mom, and Freddie moved back in with his. It was then when Freddie was unpacking that something occurred to him. He quickly reached for his phone and sent Sam a text.<p>

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Remember that argument u had with Carly about which prank video was funnier, the bloody pickle bit or the fish in the suitcase bit…and I stayed out of it cause I didn't want to take sides?**_

**XXXXX**

**No Reply**

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Well I really was on your side…the bloody pickle bit was funnier and I think we should show it on the next iCarly :)**_

**XXXXX**

**No Reply**

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Come on Sam…please talk to me? :(**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**If u agreed with me, why didn't u say it back then?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Finally! She speaks…yea, anyways…I hate always being the deciding factor between u two…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**U don't hate it when ur on Carly's side…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**That's because Carly isn't as fun to argue with as u are :)**_

**XXXXX**

**No Reply**

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Sam? U there?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**See! Told you arguing is fun…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Only when it's you and me doing the arguing :)**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Haha…true. So what are u gonna tell Carly when she asks about the bloody pickle bit vs. the fish in suitcase bit?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**I'm gonna tell her…sorry, but I'm with Sam on this one…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yes! I'm almost finished with the season. Next, I'm doing iGot a Hot Room and then I was comtemplating doing a twoshot for iParty with Victorious and a oneshot for post iOMG...not sure if I'll go through with it though. Originally I thought this story wasn't getting a lot of reviews because it was bad, but I was told that it's kinda getting ignored, save a select group of reviewers, because it doesn't have anything to do with iOMG and/or iLost My Mind. But, what everyone doesn't realize is that this story has everything in the world to do with iOMG and/or iLost My Mind. To me, the season seemed a little rocky concerning Sam and Freddie's relationship and I wrote these oneshots to add more depth and feelings to the characters and to add more of a foundation to complicated relationship. To me, it's the deleted Seddie friendship scenes that would've made the payoff to iOMG that much more satisfying...Anyways, nothing could possibly get me down today because, yes, going to see HP tonight! Woohoo!


	9. iGot a Hot Room: iDeal With It

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Nine: **iDeal with It (or iSlow Dance)

**Time Frame: **After iGot a Hot Room

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything iCarly or iCarly related…only this story.

**Summary: **Set during the summer, Sam is annoyed when she is recruited to be a part of her uncle's wedding. She is even more distressed when she finds out that the bridesmaids and groomsmen are required to participate in the first slow dance of the evening. Realizing that she never slow danced with a boy before, she calls Carly in distress by having to have her first slow dance with her cousin Carmine Junior. But when she finds out that Carly took an impromptu trip to Yakima to visit her granddad, Freddie is the only one around to offer her peace of mind…and maybe a little more than that. **WARNING! SOME EXTREME FLUFF AHEAD**, if you're not ready for it, leave this fanfic, go watch iKiss, iSpeed Date, and iOMG and then come back! Song shout-outs to Space Dementia by Muse and Starlight by Muse. I gotta say, I saw Harry Potter and it put me in a good mood, and when I'm in a good mood, strange things happen…like me writing fluff…

* * *

><p>"OH NO, NO, NO—Sam! Wait for me to—" And then came Sam crashing down on top of Freddie.<p>

Freddie groaned out in pain as Sam lay on top of him. For a moment, from Carly's vantage point, it looked as if Sam didn't want to get off of him. Spencer and Carly watched horrified, obviously empathizing with Freddie's pain, while Gibby went over to the bed and helped Sam off of Freddie. He pulled her up and helped her steady herself.

The moment came and went, and when it went, it wasn't brought up again. Almost as if it'd never happened. If it wasn't for Freddie clutching his abdomen in pain, one would never have known that the particular incident had happened just seconds before.

"Oh—and look it," said Spencer, walking towards the bed, excitedly, and gesturing towards a colorful chandelier hanging over Carly's bed.

"A gummy bear chandelier," said Carly in awe.

Spencer nodded. "Made entirely of FIRE RETARDANT gummy bears." He was so proud of himself. "Woohoo!"

Sitting over by the window, Freddie said, "You got your room back."

"Except for your old photos and all your other personal items that can never be replaced," said Gibby, taking a seat on her bed.

"GIBBY!" Everyone yelled at once.

Carly didn't mind Gibby's insensitive outburst, and turned to Spencer, "Who has the best big brother?"

Spencer looked smug and pointed at her. "Yoouu." Carly stepped forward and gave him a tight hug.

Everyone smiled.

"Man—is there anything money can't do?" said Gibby.

Sam shook her slowly, as if saying, 'Nope'.

Everyone continued to hang out in Carly's new and improved bedroom until it got so late, Mrs. Benson came to get Freddie. Sam left shortly after Freddie. It was one of the few evenings when her mom was actually home and demanded that Sam get home before 1 o'clock in the morning. Gibby was the last to leave, because there had been some confusion between his parents as to which one of them was going to pick him up.

When Sam got home, she was relieved to see that her mom was already asleep. She did not want to bump heads with her tonight. She made her way to her bedroom and quickly changed into a large t-shirt before climbing into bed. Before she turned the lights out, she grabbed her cell phone and quickly texted Carly and Freddie to let them know she had made it home safe.

**From: Sam**

**To: Carly**

_**I made it home okay…glad u liked ur room, TTYL :)**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**I made it home okay...I'll see you tomorrow*laughs devilishly* **_

She turned her lights off, but could not seem to fall asleep. She tossed and turned for about an hour before she sat up in frustration. Deep down, she knew what was bothering her, but she was too stubborn to examine the issue too closely. Her mind kept flashing back to that moment. The moment everyone seemed to instantly forget…except her of course, and maybe Freddie. For at least ten/fifteen seconds, she and Freddie had been on the same bed, her on top of him, pressed against each other, physically closer than they'd ever been before. She grabbed at her hair, rubbing her scalp trying to ease the oncoming headache. It really was nothing. It shouldn't be keeping her up like this. Yes, Sam realized at some point in the past that she had starting to like Freddie and was maybe, just maybe, deeply infatuated with him. But for some reason, tonight she felt different. No, actually, she felt the same way she always felt about him, but just a little more. She couldn't help but admit to herself that the little more she felt for him was a direct result of her jumping on top of him.

Suddenly, her phone began to light up and vibrate on her nightstand. She reached over and flipped it open.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Just so you know, I think you almost broke my ribs :(**_

**XXXXX**

Sam laughed, quietly, and quickly typed her response.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**The only thing about that sentence that made me even the slightest bit sad is the 'almost' part :}**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Didn't think you'd be awake…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Then why text me?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie **

**To: Sam**

_**Couldn't sleep…bored…**_

**XXXXX**

Sam thought about this. She could either respond as friend Sam or enemy Sam.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**I couldn't sleep before either, but you've officially bored me into a near coma…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**So u don't wanna talk?**_

**XXXXX**

Wait—did he wanna talk about something? She thought about it for a second before realizing that he probably wanted to talk about the whole launching herself at him earlier. She bit her lip. That was probably it. The first text he sent her was about that. Not wanting to open up a can of worms, she typed him a short response.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Nope…**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Night Puckett…**_

**XXXXX**

She fought with herself over this one before replying.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Good night loser…**_

She didn't receive a reply message. She wasn't really expecting one, but part of her hoped that he'd send something back, indicating that what she'd just said wasn't too strange a thing for her to say. She'd never actually said good night to him, usually her adieu for the night consisted of something like, 'Sleep tight, I hope the bed bugs bite'. A few minutes went by before she reached over and put her phone down on the nightstand. Just as she was about to turn away and pull the cover over her head, she heard it vibrate…She turned back over quickly and reached for it.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Good night demon…**_

**XXXXX**

Staring at the phone much longer than necessary, she forced herself to calm down. This was dangerous, what they were doing. Maybe, she was the only one doing it, but she knew their tenuous friendship was dancing on that very thin line.

In order to keep herself from texting him back, she powered down her phone and let it fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam woke up, grunting. She felt terrible, her eyes were burning almost as she'd gotten no sleep at all, and her head was pounding. She sat up, slowly, and glanced at the clock on her nightstand.<p>

"Four-thirty?" she said to herself. Wait—was it four thirty in the morning? Or four thirty in the afternoon? She got up and opened her curtains, immediately wincing at the harsh sunlight that almost blinded her. She closed the curtains and went back to bed. Okay—so it was four-thirty in the afternoon. Why hadn't her mom woken her? She soon answered her own question, realizing her mom must've gotten up really early and left and had yet to return home.

But then, why didn't Carly call her and wake her? She looked over at her nightstand to see her phone was missing. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to recall the events of the previous night. Freddie…we were texting and then—

She leaned over the edge of her bed and picked her phone up off the ground. She turned it on and saw that she had ten missed calls, six from Carly, one from her mom, one from Melanie, and two from Freddie. She pressed the call button twice and was connected to Carly in a manner of seconds.

"_Sam? Where've you been? I've been calling you all day_!" said Carly in a rush.

Sam winced at her loud tone of voice. She definitely needed to take some Aspirin. "I just woke up—what's going on?"

"_I'm on my way to Yakima to visit my granddad—yeah I know it's kinda sudden—but he really wanted to see me this weekend for birthday," explained Carly. "I was calling earlier to see if you wanted to come with me, but you didn't answer and we had to get on the road."_

Sam shrugged, "It's okay—probably would've said no anyway."

"_Gee thanks…but anyway—you should get out of bed, it's almost five o'clock at night!" said Carly, admonishingly. _

"Yeah, yea, I'm up, but I gotta go. My mom and sister have been calling me," said Sam. They spoke for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes.

Sam then called Melanie. "What do you want?" Asked Sam, hearing Melanie's voice come through the phone.

"_Sam, are you just waking up?" asked Melanie._

"No," said Sam. "I've been up for hours—I just now turned on my phone," lied Sam. "What did you want with me?"

"_Did you talk to mom, yet?" asked Melanie. _

Sam furrowed her eyebrows together. "No—I'm trying to hold off on that for as long as I can."

"_You should call her—now! She has something to tell you," said Melanie, excitedly. "Then call me back after you talk to her."_

Sam groaned, but agreed. She hung up the phone and debated whether or not to call Freddie or her mom first. She figured Freddie only called because Carly told him to, so she decided to call her mom first.

"You called?" said Sam, shortly.

_Her mom's voice came through loudly. "You have to be a bridesmaid in your uncle's wedding."_

"Wait—what?" yelled Sam.

"_Your uncle Carmine is getting married and he wants you to be a bridesmaid," said her mom. "And before you even think about giving me your sass, you don't have a choice in the matter. Deal with it." She then hung up the phone without waiting for Sam's response. _

"Mom?" she yelled into her phone. Receiving no response, she threw her phone across the room and got up to get dressed. She needed to go over to Carly's right now. This was so unfair.

Half way to the bathroom, she remembered that Carly left town to Yakima for the weekend. She went back into her room and found her phone lying on the floor in the corner.

She flipped it open, not seeing that she was getting another call, "Hello? Who is this?"

"_It's Melanie…I knew you wouldn't call me back so I called you. Anyways—did mom tell you the good news?"_

"Mom never tells me good news—only bad—and this was no different," said Sam, grunting.

"_Typical—this is great news. Uncle Carmine is getting married! Maybe this will get him to clean up his act," said Melanie, hopefully. _

Sam scoffed. "Like that'll happen."

"_Aren't you mad though that you have to slow dance with Junior at the reception? Even I would be mad about that."_

"Wait! What?" yelled Sam. This was getting worse and worse. "I HAVE TO DANCE WITH JUNIOR?"

"_Yeah—didn't mom tell you?"_

Sam's nostrils flared. Her mom never talked to her like she talked to Melanie. "No she didn't—I don't want to dance with Junior!"

"_I'm just happy I don't have to be there," said Melanie. "If I was—then it'd be me dancing with him. They originally wanted me in the wedding, but when I told them I couldn't come home—they decided to put you in the wedding instead. Oh well...you'll just have to deal with it."_

"I gotta go," said Sam, hanging up the phone. This was just too unreal. Hopefully, she was still asleep because was definitely turning into one of the worst days of her life.

She called Carly up. "Carly! I have to be in a wedding! I have to dance with my cousin!"

"_Sam? What are you talking about?" asked Carly. _

"I HAVE TO BE A BRIDESMAID! I HAVE TO SLOW DANCE WITH MY COUSIN! This is the worst day of my life." Said Sam.

"_Are you serious? When's the wedding?" _

"I don't know—I didn't ask. All I know is that there's a wedding…I'm in it…and I have to dance with my cousin," said Sam in a rush. "I haven't even slow danced with a regular—never mind…"

"_Wait—what were gonna say?"_

"Nothing—I have to go," said Sam.

"_Wait! Are you gonna be able to deal with this till I get home on Sunday?"_

"Well, I'm gonna have to, now aren't I? I'll just be here in my room, wallowing in self-pity till you get back," said Sam, hanging up the phone. _I can deal with this...I can..._

* * *

><p>Hours later, Sam, who had unofficially decided to stay in her room for the entire weekend, save for the few times she left the room to shower and to go downstairs in search of food, lay in bed, listening to some music. The music was up so loud, she could've sworn that the walls in her room shook. She was busy reading a magazine when suddenly there was knock on her bedroom door. Whoever it was knew they wouldn't be heard unless they knocked very loudly.<p>

Sam rolled eyes, figuring it was her mom. "What?"

The door opened slightly and she almost screeched when she saw Freddie cautiously poking his head through the door. "Yo, yo…"

"Benson?"

"Yep," said Freddie, glancing about her room, dismayed at the state it was in. "Don't you ever clean your room?"

He walked in and stood in front of her bed, awkwardly.

"None of your business—what're you doing here anyway?" asked Sam, not bothering to turn down her music.

Freddie reached down and picked something off the floor out of habit. Unconsciously, he'd begun to clean her messy room.

"I called you earlier and you didn't pick up—and then Carly told me about the wedding," he explained. "She said you were depressed and was holding yourself up in your room for the weekend."

Carly rolled her eyes and looked away. Why did Carly have to tell the nub everything? She finally reached over and turned down her music.

"Hey! I liked that song," said Freddie in protest.

She reached back over and turned it back up a little. The song was '_**Space Dementia**_' by Muse.

She smirked inwardly. At least he had great taste in music. To think of it, they did have a lot of interests in common.

_**H8…is the one for me…it gives me all I need…it helps me coexist…with the chill**_

_**You make me sick…because I adore you so…I love all the dirty tricks…twisted games you play…on me…**_

Watching him attempt to stealthily clean her room for too long, she got up out of bed and snatched her things out of his grasp and threw them back on the floor.

Freddie sighed, but didn't comment. "It's just a stupid wedding you know—one day out of your life. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't want to do it—plain and simple," she said, sitting back down.

"Why? It's your uncle's wedding—don't you wanna be a part of it?" Freddie immediately realized how dumb his question was and said, "Never mind…but still I don't see why you're this upset."

"Of course you don't Freddison," said Sam, staring him down, expectantly. "Why are you here again?"

Freddie shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You just can't deal with the fact that we're friends, can you?"

"I didn't say we weren't friends, nub. But you've never came over before without Carly," she said.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders and made the move to sit down and her bed, when Sam immediately kicked him off, sending him crashing onto the floor.

"I didn't say you could sit on my bed, Freddork."

"Ow!" Freddie sat up and scowled at her. "That's two days in a row that you've caused me serious physical pain."

Sam laughed. "And if things go according to plan, tomorrow will make it three days in a row."

Freddie rolled his eyes and stayed on the floor, figuring he could continue to clean a little bit without her noticing. "Carly did tell me something else." He said, slowly.

Sam looked at him, suspiciously. "What?"

"She said she didn't know exactly what you said," he started. "But she did say something about a slow dance with your cousin…"

Sam paled instantly.

"She said that you started to tell her that you've never slow danced with a regular guy before and that you were probably upset that your first one was going to be with your cousin…" Freddie finished.

She was going to kill Carly! Really, WHY did she have to tell the nub everything? She quickly tried to formulate a lie.

"And before you lie, I just wanna say, I think you're making too big a deal about it," said Freddie.

Sam groaned and pointed to the door. "Leave."

Freddie looked away from her, trying to figure out the best way to go about this without her ACTUALLY breaking his ribs. "Before I go—I was thinking…maybe we should…if you want…dance together."

Sam remained quiet. On the outside she looked calm, but on the inside she was literally going out of her mind. She didn't know whether to feel anger or anticipation. In the end, anticipation won. She did share her first kiss with him; why not share her first slow dance? The only problem was her little crush on him. She hadn't been that close to him for a non-violent reason in over two years, since their first kiss. She was afraid of how she'd hold up...one wrong move and her life would officially be over. That one wrong move could either come in the form of something as major as a kiss or something as minor as a light blush across her cheeks.

Seeing that wasn't totally against the idea, Freddie kicked the bed lightly, trying to ease her tension. "Come on—we did you know…for the first time together…why not this?" He didn't say the word kiss out of his promise to never speak of it again, but he knew she understood what he was trying to say.

She was about to say because their first kiss was BOTH of their first and that this wasn't his first time slow dancing with a girl, but instead said, "I'd rather dance with my cousin."

Freddie scoffed. "Yeah—like I believe that." He stood up off the floor and went to the side of her bed. He held out his hand for her to take.

Sam stared at it for a minute before taking it, hesitantly. "This isn't fun for me, you know." She said, sadly.

"What?"

"Having to share all my firsts with you," she said. "I really need to get a boyfriend…I think I'll focus all my attention in that direction this year." Though she said this, she doubted whether or not she'd actually go through with it. She was too wrapped up in her feelings for Freddie to sincerely go out with someone else.

Freddie pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't comment on what she had said, but did reply, "If we're gonna do this…you're gonna have to put your arms around me."

The song, _**Starlight**_ by Muse, began to play.

Sam sighed before putting her arms around Freddie's neck. She didn't look up at him. Even though, she didn't want to admit, not to him, not to herself, but she was scared to look up at him. Terrified of what she might see. As the music progressed, Freddie and Sam danced slowly, not moving much, but enough.

_**Starlight…I will be chasing a starlight…until the end of my life…I don't know if it's worth it anymore…**_

_**Hold you in my arms…I just wanted to hold you…in my arms…**_

They continued to dance, both extremely nervous about the situation. Sam's memory kept flashing back to the night she saw Freddie and Carly dancing at the Groovie Smoothie. They both looked so happy. She bet that if anyone on the outside could see her and Freddie dancing, it wouldn't be not nearly as sweet as that had been. Back then, Freddie had a goofy grin on his face, while Carly's face was hidden in Freddie's shoulder. Sam's heart skipped a beat. She was jealous of them. Of their dance…she wanted her dance with Freddie to top the one he had with Carly. Actually, she wanted more than that. She wanted there to be no comparison between the two dances. She wanted hers to be the only one the stood out to him; the only one that mattered to him. She knew she was far reaching, but she couldn't help it.

_**My life…you electrify my life…Let's conspire to reignite…**_

Freddie couldn't believe he'd actually gotten her to dance with him. Although, he didn't know why. It hadn't taken much to convince her that they should share their first kiss. As they moved, he couldn't help but compare this dance to the one he shared with Carly. That was definitely great…to him back then. But he didn't remember feeling the way he was feeling now, dancing with Sam. Maybe it was because part of him was expecting her to pull away any second and call him a dweeb. Lost in his own thoughts, he was beyond shocked when the unthinkable happened.

"This is nice," whispered Sam, moving closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

Freddie didn't know what the correct thing to say was, so he just went with the truth, "Yeah it is."

Sam knew it then. She had done the unthinkable. The thing she'd been trying avoid since sharing her first kiss with the dork. Soon after she realized it, she learned to accept it. This was just the way things would have to be from now on. Sam finally was able to look up at him. He smiled back down at her. Yep…definitely…she'd just fallen. Crap...she looked away. How was this going to play out? Would she ever buck up the courage to tell him? And even if she did tell him, would he accept her or turn her away? She wouldn't be surprised if he did. Knowing that now, and probably not even in the near future, was the right time to let her feelings for him be known, she did the one thing she'd taught herself to do when they'd first kissed each other, years ago. She dealt with it. In the past, she had learned to deal with liking him. Then, she had learned to deal with liking him a lot. Now, she was gonna have to deal with loving him.

They continued to dance through three more songs before they finally broke apart…

Sam's thoughts as they parted, _"I need him to step away from me right now, before I do something I regret..."_

Freddie's thoughts as they parted, "_Why is everything so much better when it's with her...first our kiss, and now this...I need to get out of here. I'm already treading on dangerous ground..."_

They stood, trying to avoid each other's gazes, before Sam reached over and turned down the music.

"I gotta go," said Freddie. "My mom's calling me..."

Yeah right, Benson, but she wasn't gonna argue. She needed him gone just as much as he needed to leave. But instead of moving, he just stood there, uncomfortably.

For a moment, both of them made the mistake of looking at the other person. As soon as Sam's eyes fell on him, she turned away and began to clean her room, ceremoniously, picking up various items off the floor. _Deal with it Sam, deal with it_, she kept telling herself.

"So...bye," she said, not looking back. _Deal with it Sam, deal with it..._

Freddie cleared his throat, "Yeah, bye." He said in rush, practically sprinting out the door. Even though neither one said it out loud, this too, would be a moment that would never be spoken of again.

Once he was gone, Sam threw her junk back on the floor and threw herself on her bed. Crap...what was wrong with her? She was in love with the boy she'd spent four years harassing in order to avoid this very situation. Why did she have to agree to dance him? Sam was almost certain that if she hadn't said yes, she'd be where she was this morning, concerning her feelings for Freddie. In deep, deep like, but not in love. He was driving her to the edge of sanity. She laughed bitterly. At least she didn't kiss him. If she had...she would have known it for sure. That she was losing her mind over Freddie Benson.

_Oh well...I'm just gonna have to deal with it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know this chapter is probably the most fanficky of the bunch, but HEY, I wanted to write a Seddie fluff so sue me! Ever since I saw iSpeed Date, I was always hoping that Sam had her chance to dance with Freddie. Hopefully, this will be a breath of fresh air to some of you, who are really in need of some Seddie romance. To tell you the truth, after writing eight sort of realistic chapters depicting Sam and Freddie's friendship, I really wanted to write a fluffy oneshot that could possible pave the way for Sam's deep infatuation with Freddie evolving into "those" feelings of first love I've been mentioning in the other one-shots. Okay, so here's the tough part. Whether or not to continue this story. To tell you the truth, the decision for me to continue with iParty With Victorious, post iOMG, iLost My Mind, and a select few episodes from season 3 is entirely up to you guys. I would love to hear your thoughts on this fluffy chapter of mine, but more than that I wanna know if you guys are even remotely interested in what I have to say about those episodes I mentioned. If I get enough people wanting me to continue, I will. If I don't, on Monday, I'll mark this story as complete. Thank you so much for reading, it didn't take that long for me to write it, cause I usually write ten thousand words plus a day anyway, but it did take a lot of work. So, I really appreciate every visit, every hit, and every review...


	10. iParty With Victorious: iGravitate

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Ten: **iGravitate

**Time Frame: **Before, During, After iParty With Victorious

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor/Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything iCarly or iCarly related…only this story.

**Summary: **With Carly dating her new boyfriend, Sam and Freddie get closer…certain things are said and done that makes life much for complicated for Sam…and much more confusing for Freddie. This oneshot will most definitely be one of the longest, because instead of making it a twoshot I decided to just make it one continuous story.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I noticed, like probably many of you noticed, that towards the later episodes in the season, like iPity, iParty, and iOMG, especially iParty, Sam and Freddie seemed to get along much more than they did. I think it had a lot to do with Carly having a boyfriend, which forced Sam and Freddie to spend more time together without her. So in this chapter I wanted to showcase a little Seddie friendship, a little Seddie drama, and finally a little (only if you squint) Seddie fluff...Second to last chapter, so here goes...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>If you asked her, she'd say that she was handling the whole 'in love with Freddie' thing very well. It'd been months since she fell in love with him or rather, realized that she was in love with him. She really didn't know which one it was. For all she knew, she could've been in love with him for as long as two whole years before their slow dance, but she didn't really care to think about that. All that mattered was that she, Sam Puckett, was in love with her best friend, Freddie Benson, and she had yet to act on her feelings. That, in and of itself, was something quite noteworthy in Sam's opinion. Sure, there had been many, many times, more times than she was comfortable with, that she could have confessed her love to him, but she knew their whole relationship was based on the games they played. And to be completely honest, she liked the games. She liked the to and fro, it made their friendship more lively, more passionate than either of their friendships with Carly.<p>

Yes, it would be nice to be able to kiss him whenever she felt like it and effectively take him 'off the market' so to say, but other than that, Sam couldn't really fathom them changing too much. She still wanted to annoy him and she still wanted him to rise to the occasion. This is why, whenever she felt particularly lovey-dovey towards him, she would either punch him or insult him, causing him to retaliate against her. Ah…how she loved his retaliations.

Even though she loved the way things were between them before, she couldn't help but accept the evolution of their friendship over the past few months. Carly had begun dating a cool guy named Steven, who inadvertently took up most of her free time, leaving Sam and Freddie alone, in each other's company, most days and nights. And it was during their time alone, that their friendship grew from being tenuous at best to rivaling strength of their friendships with Carly. During the new semester, Sam had even chosen to sit next Freddie as opposed to next to Carly in Mr. Howard's class.

Freddie, Carly, and Gibby were sitting in class, talking about their upcoming show when Sam rushed in, throwing her backpack on the floor and looking anxiously at Freddie.

"I need your homework—HURRY!" said Sam, making occasional glances at the classroom door.

Freddie rolled his eyes before digging through his backpack and handing her his homework.

"I thought you were gonna try harder," said Freddie. He stopped short when he saw her pull out her homework, not to copy, but to compare answers. "Whoa—you actually did it."

Sam waved him off, "I just needed to double check my answer for number nine—good, I got it right."

"I have to say—I'm proud of you Sam," said Carly, smiling. "You said you were gonna do something and you're doing it. And I promise—it'll all be worth it next year when applying to college."

Sam sighed in relief and took her seat. Even though, she really didn't acknowledge it, this was another thing that had changed over the past few months. Spending more and more time with Freddie had caused her to actually start caring about her grades. It all started with a bet. Months back, Freddie had bet her that she couldn't get an A on their history final. And Sam, who never backs down from a bet, accepted the challenge and studied for three weeks straight to earn her an A on the history final. In turn, Freddie had to do the usual, and Sam, realizing her natural knack for studying, made a vow to try harder during the spring semester.

"But still—tomorrow's the big one," said Freddie, looking between the two of them. "The biology final—are you guys ready for it?"

"I am," said Carly. "Steven's been helping me study—I'm meeting with him tonight to go over the material one last time."

Freddie nodded in approval then looked over at Sam.

Sam looked away, trying to avoid their prying gazes. "Yeah—I've been studying for a while now, too."

Carly and Freddie exchanged looks.

"Really, Sam?" Asked Carly.

Sam nodded and then said, jokingly. "I have—but you know, I've decided to take a break from studying. You know to let it all marinate."

"Wait…so you're not studying tonight?" Asked Freddie.

Sam sighed. "I told you guys—I'm ready for it."

"Yeah, but," started Carly before Freddie interrupted her.

"This doesn't by any chance have to do with the MMA fight that's coming on tonight, does it?"

Sam resisted the urge to look away, if she did, it would give her away for sure. "No…I just…" She scrambled, trying to think of a decent lie. "I have to help my mom paint the living room…and I won't have time to study." She paused. Okay, that sucked. She tried to cover it up. "Besides—like I told you—I'm ready for the test. Ask me anything."

Just when Freddie was about to open his mouth, Mr. Howard walked in the room, silencing the class. He narrowed his eyes at her before facing front. No matter, he'd find out soon enough. There was no way he'd let her start slacking off after all her hard work.

Later that day, Freddie stood outside Sam's house, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Sam's voice from the other side.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You know who it is—I saw you look out the window."

"Go away—I'm busy," said Sam, shouted. "We're painting remember and I know how you hate getting dirty."

Freddie sneered at her immaturity. "Sam—open up!" He knew for a fact they weren't painting. In fact, they weren't doing anything. Sam's mom wasn't even home. Tonight was bingo night. He'd been over enough times to know that Sam's mom was never home on Thursday night.

A couple minutes went by before he heard Sam say, "Leave me alone, Freddork!"

Freddie sighed, pulling out the key to her house. He unlocked and opened the door, walking in to see Sam gaping at him, shocked.

"I thought I said that key was only for emergencies," said Sam, annoyed. She wasn't expecting him to just barge in. She began clenching and unclenching her fists, debating whether or not it'd be too harsh of her to pick him up and throw him out the front door.

"Yeah, yeah—you've broken into my house more times than I can count, so I think I deserve a free pass," said Freddie, looking around the room. He knew it. No brushes. No paint. No Sam's mom.

"Whatever—what do you want?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen.

He followed her. Once in the kitchen, he smirked, triumphantly. He knew he was right. On the counter was a large bucket of popcorn, a six-pack of Peppy Cola, and a tray of ham sandwiches.

"What's all this?" He said, gesturing towards the food. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting ready to watch a MMA fight on pay-per view."

Sam scoffed, picking up the food, trying to balance it all. "If you need to hear me say it out loud—then, yes! Yes, I'm about to watch the MMA fight. No, you can't stay over, because I know you'll ruin everything by talking and trying to get me to study."

Freddie went over and took the bucket of popcorn and six-pack from her, helping her carry it to the living room.

"You know what—I think I will stay…thanks for the invitation," said Freddie, setting the food down and taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Next to him, Sam was giving him a glare capable of reducing Gibby to tears. Freddie turned to stare at her back, obviously not shaken by her chilling gaze. Even though, she still bugged the hell out of him, he knew her threat was an empty one. Yeah, she could probably still take him down, if need be, but they had long since reached an understanding about the physical nature of their friendship.

"Rule number one—no talking—rule number two—no touching my sandwiches—rule number three—no talking," said Sam through her clenched teeth.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, leaning back on the couch, making himself comfortable.

Sam picked up the remote and turned on the fight, almost yelping out in delight when they showed the two competitors. Beside her, Freddie chuckled. She turned to look at him, glaring.

"Rule number four—no making noises," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Freddie shrugged again and moved to sit on the floor, stretching his legs out under the coffee table. He pushed the food out of the way to make room for his books and laptop. Sam rolled her eyes. Only he could think to study during potentially the most epic MMA ever to be shown on TV. Freddie began typing into his laptop.

"Wasn't one of the rules, no making noise," said Sam, annoyed. "Don't make me do the Vulcan nerve pinch on you."

Freddie immediately stopped typing. She'd done that to him before and it was not pleasant. Instead of typing, he took out a large marker and began to make flashcards, glancing at the TV only during the most awesomeness of attacks. He continued making his flashcards when he was suddenly stopped by Sam.

"God you are annoying," said Sam, leaning over his shoulder to look at the flashcard he'd just done. "Metaphase comes before Anaphase you loser."

Freddie raised his eyebrows, shocked, and then looked down at the card he'd just messed up. She was right. He tore up the flashcard and made a new one. He'd need to start paying better attention to what he was doing. For some reason, he was distracted…and it was not the MMA fight that was distracting him. Suddenly, something occurred to him; something absolutely brilliant. He began making another flashcard, this time paying very close attention.

"Dude—are you losing it?" Asked Sam, even more annoyed. "Your stupidity is distracting me from the fight!"

Freddie stopped writing and looked back at her, innocently. "What, now?"

"You just totally screwed up that Punnett Square," said Sam, sliding off the couch to sit next to him on the floor.

Freddie feigned shock. "What do you mean?"

"That's not how you do it," she said. "First you have to take into account independent assortment—oh, just give it here!" She took the flashcard and started to correct his mistake.

Beside her, Freddie was grinning. He watched her do the Punnett Square, correcting it, and then began making more flashcards, purposely making mistakes on all of them, causing Sam to get almost livid. The night proceeded like this until the fight was over and Sam's mom arrived home from bingo. Freddie would make a flashcard full of mistakes, making Sam mad, causing her to correct them.

The next afternoon, after biology class, Sam, Freddie, and Carly stood by their lockers talking about the exam.

"How do you guys think you did?" Asked Carly.

"Great," said Freddie, smirking.

"That chiz was so easy," said Sam, shoving things into her locker.

Carly raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed. "I guess taking a day off worked for you."

Sam nodded.

"Actually…we spent all last night refreshing for the test," said Freddie, smugly.

Sam stopped and turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" She turned back to Carly. "He's lying—we watched the MMA fight last night."

Freddie shook his head, slowly. "No—we studied last night."

Sam started to protest before he interrupted her.

"Just ask yourself, 'what do you remember most about last night'?" said Freddie, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam thought this over for a second, realizing that all she could remember was correcting his dumb mistakes. "You tricked me into studying!"

Freddie shrugged his shoulders. "You were actually more prepared than I gave you credit for."

Sam was about to go off. He had purposely made her miss the MMA fight. She approached him, her fist already clenching.

He held up his palms in peace. "And before you go ballistic—I recorded the fight on my TV, so we can watch it tonight."

The tension in Sam's face lessoned and she unclenched her fists.

He then gave her a smirk. "See—you probably aced the test—and you still get to see the fight."

Sam glared at him before turning away. "I'll be over at seven." She then stormed off. _God, I love that boy_…

* * *

><p>Weeks later, Carly, Sam, and Freddie had come across a website named the Slap for a performing arts high school in Hollywood. Normally, this wouldn't be much of a deal, but this was a big deal. Steven, Carly's perfect boyfriend, was pictured on the website with a girl named Tori Vega. Even though Carly was in denial, Sam wasn't. She believed whole-heartedly that Steven was cheating on Carly, and she would stop at nothing to prove it. Nobody messed with her best friend and got away with it. Carly was there for her when that idiot Jonah cheated on her and Sam was determined to be there for her.<p>

Finally, when an opportunity to prove her suspicions about Steven arose, Sam jumped at the chance. All they would need was for Spencer to drive them down to Hollywood so they could crash this party being thrown by some kid named Andre. This Tori Vega girl was supposed to be in attendance with her boyfriend a.k.a. Steven. It took a little convincing, but Carly finally agreed to go along with the plan. It wasn't that Sam wanted Steven to be a cheater; she just didn't want him to get away with it, if he was cheating.

Upon arrival in Hollywood, Spencer took them to one of his old girlfriend's place where they were made over with some rather hideous disguises. When she saw herself, she couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that, even though her face was atrocious, she had a pretty good figure which still made her look hot. That's when she walked out, modeling her new look and effectively naming herself, 'Regina Goodbody'. It was sort of a bold thing to say and she was relieved when Freddie didn't comment like he would've done in the past. In fact, it almost looked like he agreed with her. For he gave a little smile when she said it. Later on, they found themselves at the party.

"Okay—we gotta split up and try to find Steven," said Carly.

"Your cheating boyfriend," said Sam in understanding.

Offended, Carly said, "Innocent—until proven cheaty."

"Continue," said Freddie.

"Sam—you and Freddie look on that side of the house and upstairs. I'll take this side. Spencer and Gibby—"

"ROGER!" yelled Gibby. "You all got the super cool makeup and everything—I think the least you guys can do is call me Roger."

"Okay Roger," said Carly, exhausted. "Spencer—you and Roger check in the kitchen and the backyard."

"Roger," said Spencer.

Gibby turned to him. "What?"

"No—I meant it like Roger that, you know like how they do in the movies—" explained Spencer.

"Stop it!" yelled Carly. She turned back to Freddie and Sam. "Freddie…"

"If you see Steven—do not engage," he instructed.

"Do…not…engage," mocked Sam.

Freddie looked annoyed for a second before continuing. "Contact the rest of us via text message so we can all converge at point Steven."

Sam shook her head and stepped forward. "See—that's the kind of talk that makes me want to hit him." In front of her, Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," said Carly, anxious to find Steven, "Ready?"

"Roger is," said Gibby.

"Shut up!" yelled Carly, storming out the room.

Moments later, Freddie and Sam were out in the main room where the party was taking place.

"We should check the dance floor," yelled Freddie over the music.

"We should check the snack bar," yelled Sam back, heading in that direction.

Freddie rolled his eyes and followed her. As Sam busied herself with the onion dip and potato chips, Freddie got a call from Carly checking up with them on their progress. Freddie shook his head at Sam, who was currently hovering over a big bowl of chips. This was her master plan and she wasn't taking it seriously. He hung up the phone and was about to risk harm and injury upon his person by pulling Sam away from the snack bar when he was approached by a spacey looking girl with fiery red hair.

"Hi," she said, well actually she didn't say, but some sort of computer voice said out of a band around her forehead. "I'm Cat—I don't know you."

Freddie stopped in his tracks and gulped several times. "I'm Fr—Frank."

"Hello Frank…nice to meet you," said the creepy robot voice.

Freddie looked away for a second. This girl, although cute, was extremely strange. He forgot himself for moment, realizing that maybe she had some sort of disease and had to talk through a voice simulator. "Nice to meet you, too."

Out of politeness, Freddie stood talking to the girl for several minutes about nothing in particular. Every time he thought they were finally settling into a conversational groove, she would abruptly change the subject to something completely random.

Sam, grabbing a couple more chips, turned around to join back up with Freddie. As she scanned the room, she almost chocked on her last chip when she saw him standing next to the bar talking to some redhead. At first, she didn't know how to react. Rarely had she ever found herself in this position, the most recent being the time Freddie attracted a female fan base after their 'Moonlight Twiblood' skit on iCarly. She'd kept her cool those times, but she wasn't so sure she'd be able to do so this time. She didn't like the way they were smiling at each other. Quickly, she made her way over.

"Having fun finding Steven?" She asked, clearly agitated.

Freddie looked at her, not phased by her accusing stare. She wasn't looking for Steven either. "Oh, there you are Regina. Decided to give the chip bowl a rest, have you?" He nodded at the girl. "—this is Cat—Cat, this is Regina."

"Cat?" Sam said in unmasked disgust. What kind of name was Cat? If she wasn't pissed before, she was definitely pissed now.

Sam stared at the girl waiting for response, wondering why she was typing into a pad.

"Hello Regina…nice to meet you," said the computer voice, while Cat gave her sweet smile.

Sam let out a small laugh. What a weirdo...This girl was no threat to her. Maybe to society, but not to her. She scoffed before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving them to finish their conversation. She made her way to the opposite end of the room, trying to get as far away from Freddie as possible. Even though, she knew that girl wouldn't interest him, she couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that maybe, just maybe, she was getting a little too comfortable with the way things were between them. Here she was, thinking that Freddie belonged to her, when obviously he didn't. He was a free agent and could date whoever he wanted.

For too long, she has been under the impression that Freddie would never have a girlfriend, and therefore, would ensure his loyalty to her. Now, she didn't know what to think. She was trying very hard to stay calm. What if Freddie did get a girlfriend? What if he hooked up with some girl at this party? She was starting to have second thoughts about her whole 'keep things the way they are' plan. Now, that she realized the threat that other girls presented, she knew there was only one thing to do. She had to make Freddie hers before it was too late.

Outside the mansion, Sam stood, leaning against the wall. Thank god, it was cool outside tonight. She needed the fresh air. She inhaled deep, not seeing Freddie approach her.

"Why are you out here? If Carly finds out that we haven't been looking for Steven, she's gonna—"

Sam interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, just leave—okay? I'll be back in a minute. I just need some air."

Freddie sighed before walking to stand next to her, leaning against the wall as well. "I need some air, too." He sideglanced her, seeing that she was clearly upset about something. She had a far away look in her eyes and wouldn't look at him.

Sam rolled her eyes and moved away from him.

"What's with you?" Freddie said, softly. He didn't mean to say it out loud, but once it was out there, he stood patiently waiting for her answer.

"Nothing," said Sam, shortly.

At this, Freddie turned to her. "Sam—"

She groaned, loudly. "Look—I need to be alone, okay? And for future reference, whenever you see me leave somewhere out of frustration or whatever…just leave it alone. Don't come looking for me."

Freddie continued to look at her, confusion apparent on his face. "Sam, I can tell something's been off with you for a while...if you could just tell me what's wron—"

Sam pushed herself off the wall, frustrated. "Nothing's wrong—all I need is time to think! Is that so much to ask?"

"You're lying about there being nothing wrong," Freddie moved closer to her. "Would you tell me if I were Carly?" He waited for her answer that didn't come. "You would, wouldn't you?" He let out a bitter laugh. "I guess I can just wait around twiddling my thumbs until you tell Carly so that she can tell me."

Sam moved back a little, noticing how close he was. She needed to find a way to get away from him before she did something she'd regret. "Leave me alone, Freddie." She said, pushing pass him to go back in the house.

Freddie reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist. "Sam…" He started when he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He sighed and pulled out. The call was from Carly. He answered it.

Sam watched as he talked with Carly on the phone. She managed to pull her wrist out of his grasp, earning her a hard look from Freddie.

He hung up the phone. "Carly found Steven—and you were right. He is cheating on her."

At this, Sam looked down, her nostrils flaring. "It's a good thing I brought my butter sock."

Freddie gave a short laugh. "Let's go find her."

They made their way back into the house, talking about how they'd approach Steven or as Sam would say, 'how they'd get him'. They met up with Carly, and Sam proceeded to pitch her butter sock idea to her, which was surprisingly met with a negative response from Carly. He stood back and watched the three girls deliberate on a scheme. Sam looked so anxious to bust Steven out, he'd almost forgot that just minutes before she and him were having a rather intense discussion outside the party.

Freddie, seeing that Sam was back being Sam, decided to drop the subject till a later date. She'd tell him eventually, whatever it was that was bothering her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the Steven situation had died down and they humiliated him in front of all their fans, Freddie watched, proudly, as Sam battled a kid named Robbie and his puppet, Rex. Everyone insisted to him that Rex was a real person and that Robbie did nothing, but Freddie, being as logical as he was, dismissed their claim. To him, Sam beat this Robbie kid and his puppet. After the rap battle was finished, Tori Vega and Carly performed songs for the crowd. He even joined in on the madness. It was a real good time. They had even met Kenan Thompson.<p>

They left the party sometime in the early, early morning and checked into a nearby hotel. Sam and Carly were rooming together, while Gibby, Spencer, and Freddie shared a room. For most of the night, Sam consoled Carly on her breakup with Steven. Even though, she had seemed fine towards the end of the party, Carly almost immediately started crying once they arrived at the hotel. When Sam was finally able to get Carly to go to sleep, she changed into her pajamas, washed her face, took a shower, and brushed her teeth. She was about to climb into bed when there was a soft knock on the door.

She groaned, thinking it was Spencer coming to check up on them, yet again. She went over and opened the door to see Freddie standing alone in the hallway, also in his pajamas.

"How is she?" He asked, looking pass her.

Sam sighed. "Okay, now that I finally got her to go to sleep."

Freddie nodded before gesturing to the hallway. He stepped back, waiting for her to step out and join him. Sam leaned her head back in exhaustion. She did not want to talk to him right now. Nevertheless, she followed him out into the hallway. Making sure she had a key, she closed the door behind her.

She leaned her back against the wall opposite to one Freddie was leaning on. For a moment, they just stood there staring at the other person, waiting for them to talk. Finally, Freddie let out a sigh and started.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sam shrugged. "I'm fine…"

Freddie looked down, not believing her. After a few more minutes of silence, Freddie pushed himself off the wall and headed walked to the door next to theirs and pulled out his key. "Fine…"

Sam watched him before reaching out a hand to stop him. "Just so you know…this thing I'm dealing with…" She paused, looking down, reconsidering it.

Freddie stopped, letting the door close again. He turned fully towards her, waiting for her to continue.

"My problem…" She started again. "If I ever do decide to talk about it…you know…say it out loud." She looked up at him. "I'd tell you before I'd tell Carly."

Freddie looked at her questioningly. "So…there is a problem."

Sam laughed a little before getting serious again. "A pretty big one."

"Tell me," said Freddie, seriously.

Sam looked down again before shaking her head no. "Dude—don't worry about it—seriously. It's not what you're thinking." She laughed again. "In fact—it's something you'd never be able to guess."

Freddie frowned, knotting his eyebrows together. "What is it?"

"Just leave it okay?" She asked. "For now, at least."

Freddie looked unsure but nodded. "Okay, I'll leave it alone—for now."

Sam turned around to go back in her room. "Good."

Freddie watched her disappear into her room before disappearing into his. He wasn't gonna let this go. Both of them knew it as soon as they laid down in their respective beds. Freddie knew it…Sam knew it. There was no going back now. She had to tell him, but how?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, there you have it. Again with the Seddie friendship, fluff, humor, and angst. Looks like Sam has some figuring out to do. We all know of course that her master plan failed, and she ended up telling him on a whim, but its still fun taking a peek inside Sam's chaotic head. I know this updates a little late, but I was busy working on some other things. This chapter was much, much longer before I got rid of some stuff and it still came out to be like 5300 words, which I cannot believe. I didn't plan on it being this long, but oh well. With such a long chapter, I figured there must be at least one good moment in it for every type of reader, whether you like the Seddie friendship or Seddie drama, there's probably a scene in this chapter you'll love. **On another note: **I've decided to do only one more chapter oneshot pertaining to this story and that one will take place during iOMG, set after iWatch Hey Arnold. I hoped you all liked this one...it was very fun to write. Please review...I absolutely love hearing from you guys.


	11. iOMG: iShocked Out of My Mind

**Author: **LoveB

**Story Title: **iCarly Rewind: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Eleven: **iShocked Out of My Mind

**Time Frame: **Surrounding iOMG

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything iCarly or iCarly related…only this story.

**Summary: **Sam has finally come to terms with her feelings for Freddie and decides that the only way to tell him that she loves without it blowing up in her face is for her to act kinder towards him, showing him that she is indeed the datable type. Things go as planned at first until Freddie and Brad's mood app reveals her secret before she does. With Carly and Freddie mistakenly under the impression that she is in love with Brad, Sam has to deal with a whole new set of issues. And to top it all off, things go from bad to worse when Freddie goes out to the courtyard to find her.

* * *

><p>She had never felt so alone before in her life. It was Saturday night and Sam sat at her computer, looking up random things on the internet. Her mom had left town with a new boyfriend, leaving Sam alone in their house. She was used to her mom not being around, so the fact that she wasn't there didn't really matter.<p>

What had been bugging her for the past two days was the fact that Freddie and his mom had left town Thursday night to attend a relative's funeral. He was only gone for two days, but to Sam it felt longer. Not being able to see his dorky face whenever she desired distressed her, greatly.

Whether or not her anger was justified or not, she didn't know. All she knew was that if she didn't see him soon, she would literally lose her mind. Instinctively she began browsing through their old iCarly archives, deciding for the first time to actually watch some of their past episodes. She stumbled upon their broadcast of the iCarly Awards and decided to watch it.

The video loaded and she laughed as she and Carly made their dramatic appearance on the show.

"Man, that was an awesome dress," she said to herself.

She continued watching, knowing that this was one of their few webisodes in which they actually allowed Freddie to spend some time in front of the camera. It was the main reason she had picked the particular video. She waited and instantly perked up at the sight of Freddie in a suit. But all her happy feelings vanished as she watched the interaction between Carly and Freddie. It was the classic Freddie stands close to Carly out of admiration and Carly telling him to move away because he was too close.

"Stupid nub," she said, closing the video. She got up and went to bed, feeling drained all of sudden.

She reached over to turn her desk lamp off, but was interrupted by the sound of her phone, vibrating on the night stand. She picked it up, her heart stuttering for a moment. Reading the caller ID, she rolled over onto her back, contemplating answering it.

She pressed the green button and said, "What, nub?"

"Did you know that the plural to cul-de-sac is culls-de-sac?" asked Freddie, intrigued.

Sam sneered before rolling her eyes. "Why—would I know that? Why would anyone even care to know that?"

There was a pause, and Sam just knew she shrugged his shoulders. "Thought it was interesting."

"It's not," Sam said, shortly. A long silence fell between them. "Was there a reason you called? Or are we just supposed to listen to each other breathe?"

"I just called because I am bored out of my mind, here," said Freddie. "My mom is in the other room showing my relatives a slideshow of candid pictures she's taken of me over the years."

Sam laughed, throatily. "I seriously don't know what I'd do if I had your mom."

She rolled over onto her stomach, kicking her feet back in forth. Faintly, she realized how girly she must have looked. She openly cringed, knowing that if she had an actual home phone that plugged into the wall, she'd probably be twirling the cord between her fingers.

"Anyway," she said, serious again. "If you're bored, why don't you call Carly? I'm sure she'd love to beat around the bush with you and talk about nothing in particular."

"I already called Carly, but she was busy helping Spencer with a new sculpture," explained Freddie.

Sam sighed. Of course he had called Carly first. "Well—this has been fun and all, but I gotta go..." She was about to click on him when...

"Wait—," he said a little bit too loudly. "Can we please talk? You have no idea how miserable I am."

Sam groaned, but relented. "Fine—you start."

"I thought this weekend would suck—you know, it being my great uncle's funeral and all—but it's sucking mainly because my mom's making it all about me," said Freddie in a low voice. Sam figured his mom or some other relative must have been close to him. Suddenly he groaned, loudly. "Ugh, now she's showing them a power point presentation—I mean, when does she have the time to do all this?"

"Dude—your mom is a complete stalker," said Sam, shaking her head. She paused, deliberating which route to take. "You must've inherited it from her—the way you stalk Carly." Sam mentally slapped herself after she said it. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about Carly. She calmly waited for his response.

"First of all, I didn't stalk Carly," said Freddie. "And secondly, I've long since moved on from that whole crush thing."

Sam scoffed. "Right—I was just watching you on the iCarly Awards, drool practically oozing out the corner of your mouth when you..." She stopped short. She knew she needed to end the call quickly, for she was starting to lose control of herself. Why couldn't she shut up, tonight?

"Why were you watching the iCarly Awards?" Freddie asked. "And I wasn't drooling."

Sam hesitated. She couldn't tell him the truth because the truth of the matter was that she needed to see him and she needed to hear him and look at him and watch him. All the above. She just needed to.

"Sorry—gotta go," she said, quickly. "I have another call..."

There was a short pause. "Who is it?"

Sam looked around the room. She couldn't say Carly, because he'd probably talk to Carly later and find out that she had lied. She glanced around her room, her eyes falling on a stuffed bear her ex-boyfriend Pete had won her at a fair.

"Pete," she said.

"Pete?" Freddie said in disbelief. "Why would Pete be calling you?"

Sam sat up, panicking. "Uh—I don't know. That's why I have to go, so I can find out. Bye." She hurried up and ended the call.

She threw her phone back onto the night stand and flopped back down on her bed. Her "situation" with Freddie was getting out of control. Her "situation" was affecting her lying capabilities, her ability to sleep, her ability to...*gulp* eat. It was getting out of control. She knew she needed to do something soon. Having already decided to take Freddie's own advice and start acting nicer towards him and nicer in general, she just needed to figure out when she was going to put her plan into action.

After tonight, she knew it would have to happen soon. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head after turning off the lamp.

Hours later, her phone began to vibrate again. She sat up, groggily. This time, it was a text message.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**So. What did Pete want?**_

**XXXXX**

Sam raised one of her eyebrows, forgetting about her earlier lie. Once she realized what he was on about, she rubbed her eyes. Figuring one more lie couldn't hurt, she quickly texted him back.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Nothing really. He just wanted to talk.**_

**XXXXX**

Freddie's reply came back quick.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Talk about what? I didn't know u two even spoke anymore...**_

**XXXXX**

Sam let out a breath. Yeah, she and Pete hadn't spoken in a while, but once immersed in the lie she found it hard to pull herself out of it.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**I don't know. I guess he was feeling sentimental or something. **_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Weird...What did u talk about? Did u talk long?**_

**XXXXX**

Again Sam raised one of her eyebrows. Why was he so stuck on this topic? She felt bad enough that she had lied, but now, he was practically begging her to lie again. For some reason, she felt guilty about lying to Freddie. She groaned. Another problem her "situation" had caused. Not wanting lie anymore, she wrote him back.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Look, I gotta go...it's late... **_

She smiled satisfied. She didn't lie. It really was late and she didn't want to talk anymore.

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Can u just answer my questions? I promise I'll leave u alone afterwards...**_

**XXXXX**

Sam groaned, loudly. Was there no way out?

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Various things. Not too long...**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**You couldn't have done a worse job at answering me...**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Gotta go...**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Please Sam, just answer me...**_

**XXXXX**

**No Reply**

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Sam, come on...**_

**XXXXX**

**No Reply**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Coincidentally, the next day she didn't rush over to Bushwell Plaza like she had planned the day previous. After her "Pete" lie, she felt she needed to avoid Freddie. Not too long though of course, they'd have to see each other eventually, but in an effort to avoid talking about their text conversation, she wanted to avoid him for at least a day in order for it to mesh over. So when Carly called, telling her that Freddie and his mom was back, she shrugged it off, replying that she'd just see him tomorrow at school.<p>

That Sunday, she received three missed calls from Freddie and a couple of unanswered text messages. After the last one, she, out of pure frustration, texted him back, saying that she'd talk to him tomorrow. Now, she needed to figure out a way to avoid speaking about her little white lie.

Monday morning came quick and Sam decided that it was time to test out her plan. She'd challenge him at arm wrestling; because it was something they loved doing. But this, unlike all the times before, she'd refrain from beating him too quickly, allowing him to believe he was getting stronger. Perfect, she thought. She'd be killing two birds with one stone. It would not only jumpstart her plan to be nicer to Freddie, but also, distract him from the conversation they had Saturday night.

"Hey," she said, walking into class.

"Hey Sam," said Carly, smiling.

Freddie stood beside Carly, looking uncomfortable. "Hey."

Sam let out breath. She didn't know whether Freddie's apprehension was rooted in the fact that she had blew him off the day before or their conversation from Saturday night. No matter, she thought. Things would go back to normal soon.

"Long time no see, Freddison," said Sam, smirking. She motioned to the long table behind him. "You wanna arm wrestle?"

Freddie and Carly looked at each other before turning back to Sam. It wasn't the most random thing Sam could have suggested.

"Sure why not," he said, more relaxed. He turned around. "Who wants to see me and Sam arm wrestle?"

Their classmates cheered. Freddie began moving chairs out of the way, while Carly tinkered with her stop watch.

"Alright, here we go," said Carly, standing next to Gibby.

"Okay Benson, let's do this thing," said Sam, moving over to the table, sitting down.

Freddie took off his jacket. "Just a sec." He began dramatically flexing his arms, showing off his developed upper body.

Focusing all her self-control on not looking at him, Sam groaned out, "I'm getting bored."

"Sit down, boy," said Carly, sternly.

Freddie sat down and him and Sam grabbed and held each other's right hand.

"You ready," said Carly, looking at Freddie.

"Ready," said Freddie.

Carly then turned to look at Sam. "You ready?"

"Call it," said Sam.

Carly let go of their hands, "And GO."

Sam put forth most of her strength, keeping Freddie at bay. Then after of few seconds, she pushed forward all her strength and promptly defeated him.

Freddie looked over at Carly, excited. "How long?"

"Three point two seconds," said Carly, quickly.

"Yeah—that's the longest it's ever taken you to beat me," said Freddie, standing up and celebrating.

"Congratulations," said Sam, bored. She looked away. This being nice thing was already testing her patience.

Then, their former prospective intern, Brad, walked in.

"Hey," he said.

They all greeted him, cheerfully.

"How you liking Ridgeway?" asked Carly.

"Pretty cool so far," replied Brad. "So, how are things working out with Cort on iCarly?"

Everyone looked sheepish.

"We sort of had to fire Cort," said Carly.

"Why, what happened?" asked Brad.

Carly and Sam hesitated before Freddie finally said, "He was dangerously stupid."

"Yep," Sam agreed.

Brad nodded. "Well if you still need help, I'd be happy to—"

"Wait, you still want to be our intern?" asked Carly.

"I'd love it," said Brad.

"Awesome," said Carly.

"Done," said Sam. "And you still make fudge, right?"

"Yeah—I love making fudge for people," said Brad, cheerfully. "In fact..." He pulled out a container of fudge and tossed it down on the table. "Fuuudge"

They all dove in, grabbing some fudge.

"Mmm...You have got to make a load of this for the lock-in," said Sam, chewing.

"Big load," said Freddie.

"Oh, yeah," said Carly.

"What's a lock-in?" asked Brad.

Mid-chew, Carly said, "Oh. Every year at Ridgeway they have this thing where students spend a whole Saturday night in school to finish their spring projects."

"Everyone pulls an all-nighter," said Freddie.

"Sounds cool," said Brad.

Sam listened to them talk, realizing that maybe having Brad around could be productive in more ways than one. Then the sound of Gibby going off broke her out of her reverie.

"Would you forget about that all ready?" She said.

"I can't—you took pictures. That will live on the internet forever!" yelled Gibby.

"It wasn't that bad," said Sam.

"Not that bad? Read the comments!" yelled Gibby.

While Gibby was yelling, Sam glanced over at Freddie, who was shaking his head, laughing. He didn't look at her, once. Maybe, she thought, she should stop with her whole 'tough girl' act altogether and be nice to everyone. Not giving Gibby a hard time might prove to be her toughest challenge, but she was willing to try. In the end if it made Freddie think of her in a different way, a better way, it'd be worth it. But she knew she'd need at least a month before she revealed her feelings to him. She shuddered, inwardly. Thankfully, that day was a long ways away and by then, their relationship would be totally different than what it was at the moment.

A week later they were wrapping another edition of iCarly when Sam made the biggest effort thus far.

"How'd I do?" asked Brad, nervously.

"Great," said Freddie and Carly.

Sam stepped forward and playfully poked Brad's chest. "You sir, are an excellent assistant."

Freddie and Carly exchanged looks.

"And Sam doesn't give out a lot of compliments," said Carly, impressed.

Freddie crossed his arms over his chest. "Usually it's insults—followed by beatings." He glanced down at Sam, clearly confused. He was even more confused when she didn't say anything in return.

Over on the other side of the room, Gibby began speaking to Brad about the ball of tuna fish salad. Ignoring the byplay completely, Sam readied herself. It was now or never. She needed to be nice, which quite honestly was easier said than done. Especially for her. No matter how difficult what she was about to do was, she had been struggling with the matter for two days before finally deciding to take the leap. She glanced over at Freddie who was standing behind his tech cart, working on his laptop. She bit her lip, hoping for an opening.

Suddenly Freddie spoke. "Hey—we should probably head back over to my place. Finish some more work on our project."

Brad nodded. "Yeah—let me just grab my stuff."

Sam's heart leapt. This was her chance. She looked between Brad and Freddie nervously before asking, "What's your project?"

"We're working on an app for the Pear pad," said Freddie.

"Yeah—just stare at it for ten seconds and it'll tell you what your mood is," said Brad, smugly.

Carly and Sam looked impressed.

"That's so cool," said Sam.

Freddie wrapped up his things and he and Brad were about to head out the door when the unthinkable happened.

"Can I help you guys with your project?" asked Sam. Once the query was said out loud, she realized just how hard it was gonna be to change without making it obvious that she was changing. She glanced briefly at Carly, awaiting Freddie and Brad's answer.

"You're asking if you can help?" said Freddie, overly confused. "With a school project?"

Sam nodded a bit. "I think it sounds pretty interesting."

Freddie stepped closer to her and reached out. "Feels like Sam."

"Smells like Sam," Carly said after sniffing her neck.

Sam laughed; thankful they didn't push it any further. "Can I help with the project or what?"

Freddie shrugged. "Sure—you can help." He turned and left out the studio, followed closely by Brad and Sam.

"I'll bring the fudge," said Brad.

"I'll bring my mouth," Sam followed them out, playfully rubbing her tummy.

Once they were across the hall, in Freddie's room, Sam busied herself with the tub of fudge Brad brought her, while Freddie and Brad immediately began work on their app. As she shoved bite after bite of fudge into her mouth, she could not help but stare at the back of Freddie's head as he leaned in close to his laptop, typing furiously. She leaned back on his bed, resting her head on his pillow. His bed was so comfortable. So much so that she almost fell asleep a couple of times.

"Are you two sure you don't need my help?" Sam said, staring at the ceiling.

Freddie's concentration didn't waver.

"We're fine for now," said Brad, swiveling around in his chair. He smiled down at her. "Enjoying the fudge?"

Sam let out a sound of approval, sitting up. "You boy, are a god. This is the absolutely best batch you've ever made. I want to marry this fudge."

Brad laughed. "The fudge doesn't make itself, you know. You'd have to marry me."

Sam shoved another piece into her mouth. "Don't proposition me—because right now, I'd do anything to live happily ever after with this fudge."

"I guess I was wrong," started Brad. "The quickest way to a girl's heart isn't charm, good looks, and money...it's food!" He began to laugh.

"Well—it's the quickest way to my heart," said Sam, giving him a smile. She put the large tub down between her legs, sitting Indian-style. "I could eat this forever."

Brad smiled, taking a good look at her for the first time. "You're pretty hot," he said. As soon as he said, he must have realized what he had done and quickly added, "I mean you're pretty slim for someone who eats a lot."

Neither of them noticed that the furious typing on the other side of the room had stopped.

Sam laughed, waving his comment off. "Mama's got some good genes," she said, smugly. "My dad—not my mom."

"So you look more like your dad than your mom?" asked Brad.

Sam continued to eat. "Well—" she started before she was cut off.

"Brad, I need those cables. I think we left them in the studio," said Freddie, loudly. He spun his chair around and looked between the two. His gaze was hard. "Can you go grab them?"

Brad got up. "Yeah—be right back, guys," he said, happily.

Once he was out the door, the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. It was then that Sam realized how much she depended on Brad being in the room with her and Freddie. She glanced briefly at Freddie, who hadn't looked away from her. She reached into the tub for another piece of fudge, shoving it in her mouth. Her heart was pounding against her chest. This was awkward, she thought. Or maybe, it was just her.

"How's it going? Making any progress?" she asked, trying to be as nice as possible.

The hard look completely vanished from Freddie's face and was replaced with a look of confusion. "What's going on with you?"

A piece of fudge got caught in her throat, causing her to cough. "Huh? What? Nothing—I just...was wondering...is your app working, yet?"

Freddie tilted his head to the side, confusion overtaking him. "What? No. Look—you've been acting weird lately. Does this have something to do with what we were talking about in L.A.? What's going on? Or is this about Saturday? Why did Pete call you anyway? You never said."

Sam inwardly groaned. Can you say emotional overload? Not only did he ask her about the "Pete" lie, but also about her "situation" concerning him. She was definitely not ready to talk about her "feelings" for him, so she decided to address the lesser issue of the two.

Calming her nerves, she shrugged, nonchalantly. "I didn't talk to Pete on Saturday—I lied."

"What?" he asked obviously upset that she lied.

She shrugged again. "I was really tired and didn't feel like talking to you anymore."

After a moment, he calmed down. "Okay—blowing me off, I get—but why'd you bring in the Pete thing? You could've easily said it was Carly or your mom."

At the mention of her mom, she huffed out a furious sigh. Her mom! Why hadn't she thought of that? He would have cared less if it was her mom calling her. Her lying skills were definitely getting rusty and she blamed it all on him.

"I don't know why I mentioned Pete—his name was first thing that came to mind," she explained.

At this, Freddie's eyebrows raised to his hairline in shock. "Oh really? Pete was just on your mind, huh? That's...well that's...yeah." He said lamely. "Are you talking to him again or something?"

Sam scoffed. "Look—can we just drop this?" She looked at him for a second, immediately regretting it once she did. God, why did he have to be him? And more importantly, why did she have to be her, right now? She sighed, closing the tub of fudge. "Just drop it, okay?" She leaned back again and rested her head on his pillow, closing her eyes.

"Just answer me, Sam," he said in a low voice.

Sam groaned, loudly, yanking the pillow from behind her head, covering her face.

"Sam! Why do you always have to make things difficult!" Freddie yelled, frustrated. "All I asked was a simple question. Just answer me."

She sat up, angrily. "No! I'm not talking to Pete again. God—I don't even...I don't know why I said his name okay? Now, will you drop it?"

Freddie heaved a deep sigh, glaring at her. Why'd she have to be so difficult? He thought.

They sat there glaring at each other for a couple of minutes before Freddie's face softened and he looked down. At his retreat, Sam gave a sigh of her own and looked down for a moment, too. She looked back up and examined Freddie. He was so perfect to her, sitting there with his plaid button up shirt and nerdy hairstyle. But at the moment, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty at his sullen mood. She always seemed to argue with him even though she really didn't want to. It frustrated her, so she knew it must have frustrated him. Wanting to remedy the situation, she got an idea, but she'd definitely have to wait until the buffer aka Brad returned.

Freddie spun back around and faced his laptop, continuing his work. Sam stared at the back of his head, wondering whether or not her next idea was too forward. She smiled to herself. At least it meant being around him for a few extra hours. She rolled her eyes, sheepishly, falling back onto the mattress. God, she was turning into such a sap. Next thing you know, she'd be fantasizing about him brushing her hair or some nonsense. She smacked her forehead. She had it bad. Suddenly, Brad came back through the door with the same cheery disposition as always.

"Sorry it took so long, but me and Carly got to talking," Brad explained.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, not turning around. "No problem."

Sam sat up again and watched them work on the app for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and saying, "Hey, you guys wanna go see a movie tomorrow? I hear _Source Code_ is supposed to be good." At their silence, she continued. "My treat."

Again, Freddie spun around in his chair with a look utter bewilderment on his face. "You're paying? A movie with us? _Source Code_? With us? And you're paying?"

Sam gave them a sweet smile. "Yeah." Well, sort of, she thought. She'd managed to swipe a hundred dollar bill from her mom's purse that morning.

"Sure—sounds awesome," said Brad.

Freddie didn't give in so easily. "_Source Code_ is not a horror movie, Sam." He explained to her, slowly.

Sam shrugged. "I know—it's supposed to some kind of sci-fi thriller. _**Movie Projector Magazine**_ gave it four out of five popcorns."

Freddie's jaw dropped. This was too weird. After a moment, he looked at her unsurely and again said, "And you're paying?"

Sam let out a breath. "Yes, Freddison. I'm paying."

Freddie looked at Brad for a moment, realizing that Brad didn't know how strange the situation was. Of course, Brad didn't know Sam like Freddie did. He turned and looked at Sam once again.

"Okay...tomorrow...the movies," Freddie said finally.

Sam smiled again. "Great," she said to him. Almost forgetting that she invited Brad too, she turned to him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, but for now, Mama's gotta go find some food." She got up off the bed, instantly missing the smell of Freddie's bedspread and headed for the door. "Later."

Once she disappeared out the room, Freddie continued staring at the door.

Brad scooted closer to the desk to check out Freddie's progress with the app. "Gee—Sam sure is nice," Brad said.

Freddie blinked rapidly and shook his head. "I have no idea how to respond to that."

"What? She isn't nice? Since I've been here, she's been really awesome. No wonder you spend so much time with her," said Brad.

Freddie's eyes narrowed out of confusion. "I don't—we don't spend that much time together."

Now it was Brad's turn to be confused. "Ooookay."

Freddie watched as Brad continued to work on their app, all the while pondering about what could have possibly happened to Sam to make her so...un-Sam. In his musings, he thought of everything from a concussion to alien body snatchers. Though unlikely, he wouldn't rule it out. Things were just too weird. In their entire four years of friendship, she had never once offered to treat him to anything. Suddenly something struck him. It was a prank. She was constructing some kind of elaborate prank that involved him and somehow, Brad. He laughed; feeling a tad more relaxed about the situation. She probably wouldn't even show up tomorrow. He smiled, comfortable again, and focused his attention on the app.

* * *

><p>The next day came and much to Brad's delight and Freddie's utter confusion, Sam did show up to the movie AND she did pay for their admission AND she did buy their refreshments. By the time they had reached their seats, Freddie was so dazed he could barely pay attention to the movie, but instead kept glancing at Sam out the corner of his eye. She looked normal—happy even. What was going on? He had to know. After the movie was over, the weirdness continued.<p>

"I enjoyed it," said Sam, chatting cheerfully. "Freddie—you want the rest of my popcorn?"

Freddie halted mid-step. "Do I want the rest of your popcorn!" He yelled.

Sam looked down for a moment, realizing maybe she had taken it a little too far. She then glanced at her buffer, aka Brad, thankful now more than ever he was there. "Do you want the rest, Brad?"

"Sure," he said, taking it from her. "Thanks."

She smiled, awkwardly, looking sad for a moment. "Well, this was fun. I had a great time, but I really should get going." She began walking away from them.

"Wait!" Freddie called. "I'll drop you off."

She turned around, but kept walking backwards. "Nah, I feel like walking." She continued on, leaving them behind.

"Thanks for the movie!" shouted Brad after her.

"Yeah, thanks," Freddie muttered, softly.

Freddie watched as she disappeared onto the city bus and couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. He'd just missed out on probably the best day ever spent with one of his best friends because of his own bullshit. She was trying her best to be nice to him and he'd done nothing but interrogate her, and doubt her, and argue with her all day. After dropping Brad off, he began to drive back to Bushwell. He couldn't help but realize how pretty she had looked today. He'd been so caught up in the fact that she had actually showed up, he overlooked her appearance. Not to say she wasn't always gorgeous, but today, she'd looked stunning. Almost as if she'd dressed like she was going on a date. Parking the car and turning off the ignition, he sat for a few minutes alone, thinking over that last thing. _Like she was going on a date_. His eyes softened and his breathing increased a little at the thought.

Then, he scoffed. "Yeah right, Benson." With that thought, he got out of the car and headed up to his apartment.

* * *

><p>The lock-in came and Sam still had yet to break out of her nice routine. Deciding to go with it, he reacted normally whenever she'd do something considerate or helpful. Everything was going smoothly too until she did something so nice, so considerate, so dare he say sweet, he lost his cool and confronted her about it. After smacking the tortilla chips out of Brad's hands, he pulled her to the far end of the room, angrily.<p>

"Okay—what's up with you?" He said angry and frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, playing it cool.

"You have been nice—and helpful—and considerate—ALL DAY," he yelled. "What's your game?"

Sam shrugged and shook her head. "No game."

Freddie at her unconvinced.

"Why don't we get on with the project?" she asked.

After a few seconds, Freddie relented. "Okay."

"Okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?" she said, turning around.

"Okay," he said, giving up.

Sam went and sat down on the stool that was set up in front of their Pear Pad, while Freddie went to stand behind his podium.

"So—is this baby ready for testin'?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, just sit on that chair and stare right into the Pear Pad," said Brad.

"I love sittin' and starin'," said Sam.

Brad and Freddie proceeded on with the project, testing out Sam's mood. He stood impatiently behind the podium, glancing up at Sam occasionally. This situation with Sam was getting old quick. He did not like this new Sam. Nice Sam. It was like she was a totally different person. The app finished its reading and showed Sam's mood. Just when he thought Sam couldn't possibly shock or confuse him anymore, his eyes widened as they read, "Sam Puckett's mood, _**IN LOVE.**_

_What? What? What? What? What? What?_ This was the only thing going through Freddie's mind. He was beyond shocked.

Later that night, after a misbegotten scheme to get Brad and Sam together, Freddie found himself out in the courtyard, consoling Sam about her "situation". Now that he was sure she wasn't pranking him or anything like that, he felt comfortable speaking to her. Briefly, he wondered if this was the same situation she could have been dealing with while they were in L.A. looking for Carly's cheating boyfriend. No, he thought. That was before Brad began hanging with them. Hmm...strange. What had that been about then? He'd make sure to ask her about that later.

Wanting Sam to be happy, he starting pouring out his heart to her, trying to boast her spirits. Sam was still a mystery to him. She was his best friend and she had managed to shock him—like really SHOCK him—in the past few weeks. First, by offering to help _him_ with his project. Then, by offering to treat _him_ to a movie. Then, by managing to be nice to_ him_ for two whole weeks. Then, by offering _him_ the last of her popcorn. Then, by _him_ finding out she was in love.

He kept his eyes on her as she came closer to him. He kept on with his speech, wanting desperately to get his point across. He'd never seen her look so open before. He kept on...

Then, Sam did something that shocked him into paralysis. Literally paralysis—he could not move. She kissed him—mid-speech. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. This was actually happening? After she let him go, he stared at her; his shock evident on his face.

"Sorry," she mumbled. This was not how she wanted things to go. She was supposed to make him see her different. Stupid nub, she thought. Why'd he have to follow her out into the courtyard?

"It's cool," Freddie said, trying to remain calm.

Sam looked down, quickly, wondering why on earth she had thought Freddie would ever go for her. Even if she became nice or whatever, it didn't change the past. She was still Sam and he was still Freddie. This whole thing was crazy. She was crazy. How could she? Why did she? The nub had driven her crazy. She was crazy. It was as simple as that.

Freddie watched as she battled with herself; a dozen different emotions crossing her features. She was in love with him. HIM. He was in disbelief. As he continued to look at her, the past month began to make more and more sense. He understood now. He understood everything. For some reason, realizing that it was him that she loved didn't bother him nearly as much as her being nice did. He felt calm. He felt good. He felt happy. Why was that? Maybe he was going crazy. Yeah, he'll go with that. He was crazy. The blonde-headed demon had finally driven him crazy. It was simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yeah, it's been a hella long time. SORRY! No excuses, I just suck. But I have to admit, the delay was mostly due to the fact that I didn't really respond well to the Seddie arc. I loved loved loved iLost My Mind, but I didn't really like iDate Sam and Freddie and iCan't Take It. I was really disappointed by how their relationship was handled. I did enjoy iLove You though because I thought the Sam/Freddie break up was the most sincere moment throughout the arc. Can't wait for them to get back together *fingers crossed*. But hopefully next time, they portray them better. Another note, I added the whole Pete thing in this chapter in an effort to sort of reveal some of Freddie's unrealized feelings towards Sam. So if you squint, you can see a little Freddie jealousy in those sections.

**Reviews would be much appreciated :) **Also, I'd love to know which oneshot was your favorite! And which genre you prefer from me. Drama? For example, my oneshot for iSell Penny Tees. Humor? For example, my oneshot for iStart a Fanwar. Friendship? For example, my oneshot for iSam's Mom. Fluff? For example, my oneshot for iGot a Hot Room. I'm trying to decided which way I'm gonna take my oneshot for iLost My Mind. Anyway, thanks for reading. Love you all.

I'm marking this story as complete, because I finished what I set out to do with it. Show the deleted, significant events that led up to the big iOMG moment. But, aha! There will be a part two to this story that will proceed through the Seddie arc and the rest of the episodes and will be called, surprise surprise, iCarly Fast Forward: Sam and Freddie Deleted Scenes Part Two. So, I welcome any criticism you have towards this story and welcome any suggestions.

**Special Thanks to My Reviewers, who kept me going. Because if I hadn't of come across this story yesterday and re-read all your encouraging reviews, I wouldn't have stayed up last night to write it. **

_**Nerd-Out-Loud**_

_**DiamondsInTheRough01**_

_**Angelic Guardian**_

_**Lulu Halulu**_

_**AlexaJohn185**_

_**Purple-Tube-Flowers**_

_**myjumpingsocks**_

_**xOldHappyTimes**_

_**Geekquality**_

_**Moviepal**_

_**UnderxGravity**_

_**kimmyAllen**_

_**BelloftheballinBlueJeans**_

_**rorygirl**_

_**vanillaXtwilight**_

_**LyshaLuvsSeddie**_

_**Dwyn Arthur**_

_**Love and Happiness**_

_**.Silence**_

_**RabxBlack**_

_**CierraLuv97**_

_**Cheruth**_

If I forgot anyone, I apologize, but I appreciate ALL of you! Thanks for reading :)


	12. iLost My Mind: iWant You

**Author:** LoveB

**Story Title:** iCarly Fast Forward: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number One:** iWant You So Bad, It's Driving Me Mad

**Time Frame:** Before and During iLost My Mind

**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly nor any other Nickelodeon TV show.

**Summary:** The three days Sam and Freddie are apart are the longest three days of their lives. Sam struggles to come to terms with everything that happened at the lock-in, while Freddie contemplates his and Sam's ever-changing relationship.

* * *

><p>Freddie didn't know how much more he could take. From the unanswered phone calls and text messages to both Sam and Carly, he felt like he was alone. Here he was going crazy and neither of his friends were around to counsel him. Wasn't that what friends were for? Well, in this case, seeing that one of his best friends was the reason for his madness, he should have expected this isolation. <em>But still, where the hell was everybody?<em> It was a late Sunday afternoon and he sat alone in his bedroom. The room was dark, except for the small gleam of light emanating off his laptop's computer screen. He still couldn't believe it.

**_IN LOVE_**...He stared at the words and the words stared back at him.

He ran both his hands through his disheveled hair in frustration. **_IN LOVE. _** He sighed loudly, closing his eyes. Immediately, his mind filled with images of Sam's tightly closed eyes as she held him close to her. _**KISS. **_ Opening one of his eyes, he glanced at the computer screen once again. He wasn't an idiot. In fact, he was at the top of his class. Surely, he was capable of putting two and two together. Groaning, he slammed shut his laptop without even bothering to shut it down first and stood up from his desk chair, walking the short distance to his bed. He collapsed face forward, yelling into his pillow. Was this seriously happening?

After a few minutes of sulking, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was covered with hundreds of tiny glow in the dark stars, causing it to resemble the night sky. Despite of everything, he found himself smiling as he thought back to the day they were put up.

**XXXXX**

_"I swear Benson, you're such a nub," groaned Sam as she peeled off yet another adhesive wax paper and sticking yet another star to the ceiling. _

_Beside her, Freddie scoffed. "I thought as part of me winning the bet AND you losing was that you couldn't complain to me when I asked you to do me a favor." _

_Reaching up to the ceiling, repeatedly, was beginning to wear him out. So far, Sam had finished more than half the wall herself, while he was working his way towards her from the other side of the room. The distance between them was getting smaller and smaller, meaning they were almost done. Freddie glanced at Sam. A fine sheet a sweat was beginning to coat her forehead and she looked really tired. He felt bad for giving her so much work. Not bad enough to let off the hook...but just enough for him to help her out. They'd been doing this for at least an hour and a half._

_"I wasn't complaining...just stating a fact," replied Sam. "I mean, do you really need glow in the dark sticky things on your ceiling? Last time I checked you were thirteen, not seven." She looked at him, barely masking her contempt. Not only had he made her put forth effort, but now she was beginning to feel tightness in her arms almost as if she'd been exercising. PUCKETTS DO NOT EXERCISE! _

_"You should be grateful I'm even helping you," said Freddie, wiping his forehead. "I don't really have to, you know."_

_"Whatever...I could be at Build-A-Bra right now with Carly, but no...I'm stuck here with you doing physical labor," said Sam through her teeth. She peeled the wax paper off her final star and stuck it to the ceiling. She sighed happily and dropped down onto the bed, laying on her back. _

_Freddie smiled at his fully covered ceiling before falling down onto the bed next to her. He sat up, head tilted back, admiring their handiwork. Tearing his eyes away from the ceiling, he looked down at the exhausted Sam. She looked as if she had fallen asleep. _

_"Sam," said Freddie, softly, testing her._

_"Hmm," was Sam's reply._

_So she was awake. He got up off the bed and headed out of his room to the kitchen. He reappeared a few minutes later, carrying two bottles of juice and a bag of lightly salted potato chips. Suddenly, Sam bolted upright, staring at him. Freddie halted mid-step. For a second, he was startled, confused as to what caused her reaction. Then, once her eyes drifted down to what was in his hands, he smiled and walked over to her, handing her a juice. She muttered something incomprehensible and harshly unscrewed the bottle without even bothering to remove the safety seal. He watched her gulp down her drink, some dripping out the corners of her mouth and down onto her shirt. Freddie shook his head and sat down next to her. He opened his juice and lifted it to his mouth only to have it snatched away from him. _

_"Hey," said Freddie, glaring daggers at his blonde frenemy._

_He watched her down the second bottle in under a minute, burping once she was done. _

_"Thanks Freddison, that hit the spot," said Sam, eying the chips. "What are those?"_

_"Chips, I didn't think someone with your relationship with food could miss that," replied Freddie, sarcastically._

_Sam pursed her lips. "Lightly salted, huh?"_

_"Yes Sam...chips...that do not have as much sodium as regular chips," Freddie explained slowly. _

_"Never had 'em," Sam said, snatching the bag away from him. She tore open the bag, chips flying everywhere. She shoved a bunch in her mouth before shrugging, deciding they were acceptable. "Can I go now?"_

_Freddie shrugged. "Sure, I'll call you later if I need anything else done."_

_Sam rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatevs."_

_Suddenly Freddie stopped her. "WAIT!"_

_She turned back around, annoyed. "WHAT!"_

_"Do you want to see them?" Freddie said, motioning up to the ceiling._

_Sam heaved a sigh and looked up, too. She did just spend almost two hours of her life putting up the stupid things, she might as well she what the big deal was. She shrugged her shoulders and went to sit back on his bed. Freddie smiled, excitedly. He was expecting to have to use the terms of the bet for her to stay. He quickly got up and walked over to shut his curtains and turn off his bedroom lights. He returned to sit next to her on the bed. Her head was already tilted back, eyes widened at the pretty display. He smiled at her, enjoying the look on her face. Suddenly, she leaned fully back onto the bed, putting her hands behind her head. Soon, Freddie did the same. The chips lay forgotten between them. They stared up at the ceiling in silence, relaxing together. The silence stretched on before Freddie finally spoke._

_"Cool, huh?" he said, turning his head to look at her._

_Sam stayed silent for a moment before replying softly, "Yeah, I guess so."_

**XXXXX**

Freddie shook his head at the memory, trying to clear his mind. Why did everything remind him of her? This was torture...absolute torture. He could not look anywhere, watch anything, hear anything without her and everything that happened with them invading his thoughts. He sighed and reached for his Pearphone. He pressed the talk button twice for the thousandth time in the past two days and listened to the string of dial tones he'd become accustomed to. Once again, he was awarded with, **_"You've reached Sam's phone. I would tell you to leave a message, but that might give the impression that I will actually listen to it."_** He did not groan nor sigh this time, just hung up and dropped his phone onto the floor next to his bed. At least, he'd see her tomorrow at school.

They desperately needed to talk. And by talk, he meant actually talk honestly, more honestly than they ever had before. Breathing in, he accepted what he'd been debating since the lock-in. Sam liked him. She kissed him and did not punch him afterwards. She kissed him and Gibby did not come out carrying a camera, recording another Gullible Freddie Skit. She kissed him and did not barf. She kissed him and said she was sorry. She was in love with him. His heart began to beat more rapidly. She loved him. Sam Puckett was in love him, Freddie Benson. Finally, he accepted this as fact and moved on.

How did he feel about her? He would have known if he'd fallen in love with her. Wouldn't he? Sure, in the past, there had been moments when he thought that _maybe_...maybe if their relationship wasn't strictly written to be structured around games, and pranks, and hatred, and masked affection...maybe if their relationship wasn't so gosh darn _on the surface_, they'd be good for each other. Physically, he was attracted to her. Of course he was, she was beautiful and the code name, Regina Goodbody, hadn't gone unsupported by him. Mentally, he was dependent on her. She was one of his best friends. Even back when they were more enemies than friends, they couldn't stand to be apart for more than three days. They had always found a reason to be around each other. Emotionally...

He did not know. There were things about her that absolutely irked him to no end. Things he hated. But then, there were things he loved about her. Things he wouldn't change for the world.

What did she possibly see in him? He could admit that in the past year, he'd buffed up a bit, but that didn't mean he was all of a sudden Brad Pitt. He hadn't changed much personality wise; for there were still days when he'd do nothing but play with his toy train sets. He still dressed in plaid button ups and polo shirts. He still parted his hair on the side. He hadn't really grown taller. He still said nubby things. So what changed?

XXXXX

_Freddie sat alone in the courtyard where Sam had sat before she got up, shocked the life out of him, and then bolted, leaving him to suffer an onslaught of confused emotions. He didn't know how much time had passed since Sam left, but when Spencer, of all people, came out looking for him, telling him that it was time to head home, he knew he'd been sitting in silence for a while._

_"Hey Fredster, you ready to go?" asked Spencer, scratching his arm. He felt dirty and could not wait to get home to shower. But after noticing Freddie's pale, sullen face, he said, "What wrong with you? Looks like you've seen a ghost." After a second, Spencer looked around, nervously. "You didn't, did you?"_

_Freddie shook his head and heaved a sigh. "No, I didn't see a ghost."_

_"Okay good," Spencer said, still looking around, defensively._

_"Sam kissed me," Freddie muttered, softly._

_For some reason, Spencer didn't look as shocked as he should have. "Oh, really?" Then after a moment, he added, "Well, give me the deets."_

_Freddie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We were working on our app together when I decided to test it out on Sam. It said that she was in love and when I came out here to talk about it...and you know, boost her confidence a little bit, she just...all of a sudden kissed me." _

_Spencer couldn't stop the grin that slowly appeared on his face. "Must have caught you off guard."_

_Freddie almost laughed at the understatement of the century. "You have no idea." They were quiet for a moment. "So what does this mean? She's in love with me?" He shook his head, the idea too farfetched to be possible. "She couldn't be."_

_"Is it really that impossible?" asked Spencer. _

_Freddie looked up at Spencer for the first time. Did he suffer a recent blow to the head? Had Carly and Gibby's experiment temporarily damaged his brain? "Uh...in case you've forgotten, Sam hates me."_

_Spencer pursed his lips together and looked up as if trying to express his strong doubt behind that statement._

_"Okay, maybe not exactly hate, but she would never think of me in **that way**," continued Freddie._

_"Just like **you** would never think of **her** in **that way**, right?" Spencer replied._

_Freddie looked sheepish for a moment. True be told, he had thought about in that way before...many times, but he was Freddie and she was Sam. Of course, he'd fantasized about her before. Over the years, he had started to notice her more. Physically. He was a boy after all. And recently, their friendship had became something others would envy. She had matured. He was the same. What could have changed?_

_Freddie shrugged in reply to Spencer's question. "She'd never felt this way before...what changed?"_

_Spencer smirked. "About you? Nothing's changed...that's the point."_

_Freddie shook his head. "No, something had to have changed for her to feel this way about me?" After a second, he muttered under his breath, cynically, "If it's even true."_

_Spencer shook his head, exhausted. "Nope, everything is as it always was. You're the same. Sam's the same."_

_Their conversation was cut short by Carly calling them back inside. Freddie got up, his body feeling heavy and went inside. Spencer clapped him on the shoulder, comfortingly, and followed him._

**XXXXX**

Wait, thought Freddie. Was Spencer trying to tell him something? _They were the same?_ Had she always felt this way about him? He glanced at his alarm clock, seeing that it read 10:35 p.m. At least, he'd see her tomorrow. He _needed_ to see her. His heart picked up speed once again when he realized that somewhere...he did not know where...but somewhere, Sam was probably thinking about him, and desperately needing to see him, too.

* * *

><p>Sam could not think straight. She couldn't sleep, and she couldn't for the life of her eat. Every time she stopped to think, she thought of <strong><em>him<em>**. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw **_him_**. Every time she tasted something delicious, she remembered tasting **_him_**. She was in hell and there was no way out. There was no going back. Since when did she make dumb decisions? Since when did she act so out of character? Since when did she care this much? FREDDIE. She groaned, almost to the point of yelling. She was thinking again. And only one thing happened when she began thinking. FREDDIE BENSON. FREDDIE BENSON. FREDDIE BENSON. Why o' why did it have to be Freddie Benson?

"Miss Puckett, lights out in five minutes," spoke a calm voice from the hallway.

Sam acknowledged her with a grunt before dropping down onto the extremely firm bed, placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She had recently began to fear sleep. She already knew what she'd dream about. Either it'd be of Freddie rejecting her, or Freddie returning her feelings. She didn't know which she feared the most.

What could he possibly think of her, now? First, she's his crazy friend who steals his school lunches. Next, she's his crazy friend who steals kisses out in the school courtyard.

Would he stop being her friend? Would their relationship turn into his and Carly's relationship, in which one friend pines after the other friend who is absolutely uninterested? Would he use her feelings for him against her?

Suddenly the lights in her room went out, signaling that it was time for bed. She laid down, reluctantly. Staring up at the ceiling she could not help but picture Freddie's ceiling and the glowing stars that illuminated his room. There she goes again, thinking about _**him**_. Would it ever stop?

She'd have to face him eventually, but for now, she'd happily take pain and isolation as opposed to just pain.

* * *

><p>The halls of Ridgeway High School was filled with students, moving to and fro, disappearing and reappearing through doors and entryways. Freddie stood at his locker, shaking slightly as he put away his books. He'd see her in just a few minutes. The girl that drives him insane day in and day out. The girl he misses beyond comprehension. Vaguely, he noticed Carly walk right passed him and into their first class without so much as a, 'how do you do?' It was then that he realized that he hadn't seen her since the lock-in either. He walked in after her, giving her a small smile before sitting down at his desk. Immediately, he realized that Sam was nowhere to be seen. His expression darkened, already knowing.<p>

She was ditching school.

His heart sped faster and at the same time felt as if it had dropped into his stomach. He began breathing faster, his nostrils flaring. Was she toying with him? Did she want him to go crazy? He was growing exceedingly tired of this game she'd started. Whatever it was, it wasn't funny. He could practically picture her right now laughing, going through the steps of her devious plan. Step one, be nice to the nub. Step two, trick the nub into thinking your in love with someone. Step three, kiss the nub, effectively driving him crazy. Step four, ignore the nub. Step five, sit back and laugh as he falls to pieces for my personal enjoyment.

His knees began to bounce up and down, furiously. He could not wait until school was over. There was no way he was going to let her keep doing this to him. He wouldn't sleep until he found her.

* * *

><p>Sam walked through the white halls, being escorted on both sides by two tall, burly security men dressed in white from head to toe. She felt as if she was on her way to her execution. Maybe, she was. Today began the weekdays, meaning today she was to meet with the psychiatrist for the first time. She was well beyond the point of secrets, beating around the bush, and avoiding the obvious. So, she decided to come clean about her feelings...about her feelings for Freddie...about everything.<p>

"Hello, Samantha. Please, have a seat," said the doctor in a friendly tone.

Sam sat across from the woman, reaching onto the doctor's desk to get a peppermint. Once she put it in her mouth, she immediately spit it out, remembering that Freddie's lips had tasted slightly minty the night of the lock-in.

"What? Don't you like peppermint?" asked the doctor, kindly.

"Not anymore," Sam replied, darkly.

The doctor didn't react, but instead, held her composure, smiling at Sam, expectantly.

Finally, the doctor began, "So Samantha, why are here?"

"It's just Sam," she said, sternly.

"Okay Sam, why are here?" asked the doctor.

After a minute of silence, Sam finally gave in, accepting the fact that she needed all the help she could get. "I did something incredibly stupid."

The doctor nodded. "Okay. Why do you think this thing you did was stupid?"

"Incredibly stupid," Sam corrected her. At the doctor's nod, she continued. "It was stupid because I didn't plan to do it and now I've ruined everything."

"Did you do something dangerous?" asked the doctor.

"Dangerous to society? No," said Sam. "Dangerous to my piece of mind? Yes."

The doctor nodded and scribbled something down on a notepad. "Tell me Sam, did this thing you did affect anyone else?"

**_Only the most important person in my life. _** "Yes," Sam answered. "He didn't even..." She trailed off.

"So this has something to do with a boy," said the doctor, her scribbling getting more and more fast. "What did you do Sam? You can tell me. Whatever you share in this room stays here."

Sam closed her eyes, regretting it almost immediately when she pictured Freddie's startled expression. "I kissed him."

The doctor nodded, this time, not writing anything down. "I see."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I kissed him, ruining not only our friendship, but our friendship with our other best friend."

"This boy is your best friend?" asked the doctor. Sam nodded. "I see. And this other best friend you speak of, can you tell about them?"

"She's awesome. Really cool, really fun, really sweet. She's amazing..." Sam paused. "And she's going to kill me."

The doctor tilted her head. "Why is that?"

"Because this boy, our friend, used to date her," Sam spoke, coldly. "Not to mention, this boy, our friend, has been in love with her since we were twelve."

At this, the doctor began to write again. "And how does your girl friend feel about the boy?"

Sam knotted her eyebrows in concentration. She shrugged. "I guess she likes him. Not in that way, but they did date, so..."

"Why did they break up?" asked the doctor, seeing Sam's confusion.

Sam looked down at her shoes, finding them really interesting all of a sudden. "There was his whole thing about him getting hit by a taco truck, while he was trying to save her, and she sort of "fell in love" with him after years of turning him down." The doctor nodded, listening, expecting her to continue, so she did. "Then they broke up because I convinced him that she wasn't in love with him, but instead, in love with what he did."

"Did you say that _you_ convinced him?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, so what?" Sam said, defensively. "It was true!"

"Okay..." said the doctor, wanting to keep her calm. "Sam, why don't you tell me about the boy?"

"The nub?" said Sam, unsure. The doctor waited. "I don't know...what do you wanna know about him?"

"I want to know what you love about him," answered the doctor.

Sam gulped, about to yell, saying that she never said anything about being in love with him, but in an effort to save time, she just answered plainly. "He's...I don't know. I guess I feel _that way_ about him because he's nothing like me." After a second, Sam smiled widely, for the first time in days. "He has this nubby brown hair that's always parted and I have this totally awesome hair that moves when I do."

The doctor, not expecting that at all, just sat there in momentary shock. "Hair?"

"Yeah," said Sam. Then she got serious. "Well no, but it is true that he's nothing like me. And I guess, I sort of...like that."

The doctor nodded, writing something down. "Is there anything else you love about him?"

"Well, apart from the obvious, my heart pounds and legs shake when I'm around him, chiz...I like that he accepts me for who I am. Even though, he constantly complains about the things I do, he never makes me feel like he's really complaining about _me_."

"That's interesting, can you elaborate?"

Sam thought back for a moment. "There was this one time where we were forced into sharing a locker and I rigged it with a bunch of crazy equipment and stuff. I framed him for it, and he didn't even rat me out. Or this one time when I really _really_ needed to punch something after two of the worst teachers in school became our co-principals and, instead of punching someone else or punching a locker, which would get me into trouble, he let me punch him. Or this one time, I slapped him for trying to get me to fire a bunch of kids I hired to do work for very little pay. Instead, of completely pushing me away, he got me to apologize, something I very rarely do."

"Wait, did you say slapped him?" asked the doctor, writing something down, shaking her head.

Sam looked away ashamed for a second before waving the topic off with a swipe of a hand. "Yeah, me and him...we already talked about that. We're good now and I don't do that anymore."

"Sam, why'd you ever hit him in the first place?"

Sam shrugged, thinking about it. "I guess it started as a way to get him to hate me. Then, I guess it sort of became normal for us."

"Why did you want him to hate you?"

"I just thought that...that if he hated me, I could convince myself that the reason he liked Carly more than me was because she was nice and I wasn't. You know, not because of...you know her just being better."

The doctor nodded, furiously, motioning for Sam to continue.

"And I don't know, I guess it worked for a while," said Sam. "Until we agreed that I had to stop hitting him. I don't know, we started being kinder to each other and sometimes, I got the feeling that he...you know...felt _that way_ about me, too."

"Do you think you'll ever try being with him?" asked the doctor, softly as to not rile her up. "In _that way_?"

Sam shrugged, thinking. She could picture it now. Her walking around in skirts and ordering salads, being Freddie's little girlfriend. "No, because I know I'm not his type." Even though, she knew that if he wanted it, she wouldn't be able to resist. She'd be his stupid little girlfriend in a heart beat.

"His type?"

"Yes, Fr...I mean he likes girly girls. Girls that dress nice and wear make-up. And drink diet soda," said Sam, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's no way I'm drinking diet anything."

The doctor looked confused again. "Okay...Sam, can you tell me about the day you kissed him?"

Sam groaned. This was going to be a long_ long_ session.

* * *

><p>After minimal interaction with Carly at school, Freddie sat in his bedroom, anxiously waiting to hear from Sam. After an entire day of school without her, he was reaching his time without Sam limit they'd unconsciously set years ago. Now, he didn't care if she was pranking him. He just needed to hear from her. He looked at his phone again. He'd called her, he'd texted her. He'd even stopped by her house on his way home from school. He was beginning to get worried. What if she wasn't pranking him? What if she <em>was<em> in love with him, but was for some reason scared to face him? What did she think he would do once they talked, scream at her? Be cruel? That was totally not his MO. It all became crystal clear to him. She was afraid. Just like he was afraid.

He got up and decided to question Carly about Sam's whereabouts. Surely, Sam had called Carly. Once Freddie was across the hall, he was bombarded with questions and accusations, none of which he appreciated. After listening to Carly rant, he realized there _was_ a way for him to find Sam. Why hadn't he thought of it before? What was his GPA again?

After finding out she had checked herself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, he, Carly, and Gibby set out to bring her home.

* * *

><p>Hours passed before he was by himself again, free to go over everything in his head. His stomach began to feel funny again as he thought back to what happened when he, Carly and Gibby got there. With Gibby thoroughly occupied, trying to distract the nurse that sat at the front desk, he and Carly had separated, hoping to cover more ground and find Sam, quickly. After peeking inside room after room, completely horrified by some of the sights that awaited him, he finally heard a loud chant that made him stop in his tracks.<p>

"_Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie..."_ he heard being screamed by none other than Carly. She had found Sam and had apparently already confirmed what he'd been stressing over for the past few days. It was true. Sam Puckett was in love with him. Breathing deeply, he readied himself, unsuccessfully trying to calm his wildly beating heart and opened the door to her room.

What happened next did nothing to ease the tension he'd felt since the lock-in. She told him that yes, she did like him, but no, she'd never be his "stupid little girlfriend". He'd joked and told her that she had always been crazy and her actions proved that, and that things wouldn't be different. But the thing was, everything was already different. He felt different. Still, he needed to know more. He knew for a fact that this incident would resurface sooner or later. I mean look at what happened after they agreed to never speak of their first kiss again. Who knows it'd probably be an interference from Carly again to make them open up to each other.

"Sam loves me," Freddie said, kicking off his shoes, and lying back on his bed. Thinking back, he added with a smile. "Damn, she looked good today."

His heart fluttered as he thought back to when he'd touched her shoulder. At the time, he hadn't known what caused him to do it. Now, he knew. He had needed to make sure she still felt the same. Thinking back further to when she had first suggested that she help him and Brad with their project, he smirked, realizing that the same went for that occasion. He had touched her to make sure she was still Sam. He knew what she felt like, and on both occasions, he was pleased. She was still his Sam. He sighed. Even though he saw her today, which was like a breath of fresh air, he still missed her.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, alerting him he had a text message. Tapping his Pearphone, he read:

**From: Brad**

**To: Freddie**

**_Did you all find Sam? Is she okay?_**

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Brad**

**_Yeah, she's fine._**

**XXXXX**

**From: Brad**

**To: Freddie**

**_Good...I was worried. Where is she? She hasn't returned any of my calls._**

**XXXXX**

Freddie raised an eyebrow, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Brad**

**_Ummm...she's just been busy. Give her a few days._**

**XXXXX**

**From: Brad**

**To: Freddie**

**_I really need to talk to her, dude. I want to make sure she's not upset about what happened between us at the lock-in._**

**XXXXX**

Now, he had Freddie's full attention. Rapidly, Freddie texted him back.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Brad**

**_Wut do u mean? Wut happened?_**

**XXXXX**

**From: Brad**

**To: Freddie**

**_Sorry, it's personal. I just really need to see her._**

**XXXXX**

_Personal?_ Sam and Brad had _personal_ issues? What the hell? By now, Freddie was off his bed, pacing around his room.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Brad**

**_What happened!_**

**XXXXX**

**From: Brad**

**To: Freddie**

**_Nevermind. I'll just talk to her when I see her._**

**XXXXX**

Freddie was stunned. What the hell happened at the lock-in with Brad and Sam? Suddenly, he remembered Carly's ill-riddened plan to get Brad and Sam together by locking them together in a dark room...alone. His heart sped up again. How had he forgotten that? Did something happened between them? He chuckled, cynically. Of course something happened. Brad said so himself. He was suddenly overcome by that feeling again. The feeling he felt when he learned Sam had begun talking to Pete again. The feeling he felt when he heard her announce that she had a little crush on Spencer. The feeling he felt at the lock-in when he first realized that Sam was probably in love with Brad. Freddie was very familiar with the feeling, in fact. JEALOUSY. What a frustrating mess it was...

Hundreds of different scenarios began filling up his mind, each one more daunting than the last. That's when he knew for sure. He didn't want Sam with any other guy. He desperately tried to wash away the frenetic feelings by picturing Sam's face as she pulled away from **him** after she had kissed **him**. She wants you, Freddie tried to convince himself. She wants you, no one else.

Closing his eyes, he began to relax. He needed to calm down. He needed some air. He needed to talk to Sam. Again. Only this time, he felt for some strong reason that he needed to let her know _exactly_ how he felt about her.

* * *

><p>The next night, he, Spencer, Carly, and Gibby were back at Troubled Waters Mental Institution, attempting to check Sam out by use of trickery and deceit. They walked in and Freddie saw her again. This time, he dressed a little nicer and did something different with his hair. He wanted to make himself look as good to her as she did to him. There was no way he was going to stand idly by and watch something...something that sucks...go down between her and Brad. He wanted her. At that moment, Freddie wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. He wanted her so bad, it was literally driving him mad.<p>

Did he love her? The question kept entering his mind. He was attracted to her. And he wanted her in more ways than one, that was for damn sure. But did he love her?

As he watched Spencer get busted for trying to impersonate Sam's mom, he finally decided to go there. To that special place in his heart that he reserved for Sam the day they shared their first kiss out on his balcony. As soon as he opened himself up to the feeling, he felt it for her. It washed through him, reaching every part of his body and soul. He grinned, welcoming it. He glanced over at her and the feeling intensified. He remembered the day they first met and how she fell off the monkey bars and didn't shed a tear. He remembered their first argument and how they didn't speak for three days. And he remembered how after the three days they both reached an unspoken agreement to forget about whatever it was that they were fighting about. He remembered their first kiss. He smiled again, looking briefly at the floor sheepishly, almost certain everyone in the room knew he was crazy in love with the blonde headed demon. He remembered fighting with her over meat and corn in a simulated spaceship. He remembered the pleasant feeling that followed after the pain subsided from her jumping on top of him. He remembered the kiss at the lock-in. He loved her. And she loved him, which was the best part.

Before he knew it, the webshow had started. It was decided. He was going to tell her _exactly_ how he felt before he left that night. He'd rather do it somewhere special like out on their balcony, but no matter, if he had to confess his love for her in a mental institution, so be it. She _had_ to know, and he _had_ to tell her.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't believe her friends messed up this bad. As soon as she saw Spencer walk through the door, she knew it wouldn't work. She watched unamused as Spencer approached the receptionist desk. Suddenly, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and wouldn't let go. She turned her head sharply and quickly appraised him. Freddie? He changed his hair...and his clothes. <em>Why<em> was he doing this to her? She scoffed. It was probably to get back at her for the numerous humiliations she put him through in the past. She crossed her arms over her chest, angry. She knew it would come to this. His glory and her utter embarrassment. She was almost happy when their plan to get her out didn't work. At least, it meant she didn't have to leave just yet and face Freddie again. There was no way, even after their little talk, he'd let this go. She sighed. Just when their friendship was getting good, she had to go and ruin it.

She should have just listened to Brad's advice, however intrusive and out of place it was. When Freddie and Carly had geniusly decided to try and hook her and Brad up like they were a couple of horses at a barn, she explained to Brad the situation, not using Freddie's name of course, and he gave her kind advice about how to go about pursuing someone you like.

**XXXXX**

_"I don't do nice, or helpful," said Sam, bitterly. "And I especially don't do considerate. This entire week has been absolute hell. You don't know me that well, but if you did, you'd be proud."_

_"Then why don't you get his attention by being yourself," said Brad, sitting down next to her. At Sam's silence, he went on. "For example, when I like a girl, I make her hefty amounts of fudge and write her love letters."_

_"Hey, I made him fresh guacamole today AND I always give him cards on his birthday!" said Sam, harshly. But as soon as the words escaped her mouth, she realized that she just might have clued Brad in on who it was she was in love with. _

_"Oh," said Brad, fully understanding what had been going on. Sam was in love with Freddie. It all made sense. "Well, seeing that it's Freddie you're in love with, I think you should just tell him. Wait for the right time...and then, just tell him. Simple."_

_Sam scoffed. "Gee thanks. You're a real pill, Dr. Phil. What do you know? This could potentially ruin everything."_

_"First of all, I think you're making too much of a deal about this," said Brad. "It's Freddie for Pete's sake. What? Are you scared?" Then he chuckled. He had the nerve, the audacity to laugh at her. Seeing her scorned expression, Brad felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav-"_

_Growling, Sam stood up and left. Everyone was pissing her off today and she felt no reason to sit around and take it from someone who barely knew her. She needed to find Carly and set that girl in her place. _

* * *

><p>The webshow had begun and to everyones surprise, especially Sam and Freddie's, Carly decided to take a little detour from the planned events to discuss Sam's feelings for Freddie live on the air in front of millions of people. Sam visibly shrunk into herself, trying to disappear, while Freddie stood steady, clearly upset though. His knuckles were turning white, he was holding onto the camera so tight. After a strange video from a fan named Goopy Gilbert, Sam had had enough and walked on screen.<p>

"Okay look, I don't care how many iCarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie 'cause I know I am," Sam said, lying through her teeth. She really didn't plan on having to deal with her feelings in front of millions of people. Thanks a lot Carly.

Freddie watched her as she put herself out there. Her vulnerability at the moment was papable, and he couldn't let her suffer alone. Swallowing his pride and the enormous amount of fear that crept up inside of him, he said, "Wait, wait, wait. Let's take one more chat."

Sam groaned, "I don't want..."

"Just one more," said Freddie, pleadingly. He handed Carly the camera with her muttering to him, "Be nice." He brushed Carly's comment off, moving away.

He picked up his Pearpad and quickly linked it to the iCarly website. Opening the chat, he felt his heart stutter against his chest. This was the moment of truth. Of course, when he'd pictured this moment in his mind, he never thought he'd be doing this on their webshow, which he still firmly believed was conducted very professionally.

"Hey, it's me Freddie. So a lot of people are talking about me and Sam and whether or not we should_ date_. And a lot of you are wondering whether Sam is crazy for wanting to," started Freddie. "But nobody's asked me how I feel."

Sam looked embarrassed for a moment before covering it up with anger. "We talked about it."

Freddie shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, you told me how you feel while you ate a quesadilla."

Sam stepped forward, talking to the camera seriously. "The quesadillas here are amazing."

Freddie started talking again and Sam breathed in deep. Here she was, her emotions spiralling out of control and all eyes were focused on her. The more Freddie spoke, the sicker she felt.

"Though Sam's feelings are important, how I feel is important, too," said Freddie, trying desperately to get his point across.

Sam had had enough. "Okay, Benson we get it. You want to humiliate in front of tons of people, go ahead cause I don't-" Sam's heart nearly stopped when she was cut off in the best possible way. He'd cut her off in the same way she'd cut him off that night at the lock-in.

Freddie didn't know what came over him. All he knew was that he needed her to shut up and he needed to feel her lips on his. He smirked into the kiss. Way to kill two birds with one stone. Realizing they were in a room filled with people AND they were live on the air, Freddie pulled back, the smirk still on his face.

Sam looked up at him, unsure. "You really mean that?"

Freddie nodded, slowly. "Hmhm...I guess we're both insane."

Sam smiled and then let go of his shoulders. "So, now what?"

Freddie stared down at her, the happiest he'd felt in ages. He smiled at her, suggestively, meaning to say, "We could kiss some more." But he was broken out of his musings by the sound of the world's biggest Seddie fan.

"SEDDIE," Goopy Gilbert yelled. Suddenly, Freddie and Sam heard another voice in the background. "SPAGETTI!"

They laughed as Carly concluded the webshow on the other side of the room. Sam turned back to Freddie and pulled him down for another kiss. After, they broke apart and just held each other for a minute. Swallowing harshly, Freddie leaned forward as if to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Sam I..." he trailed off, breathing rapidly.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled away from. "Freddie I..." She copied him, breathing rapidly. "Too." Freddie rolled his eyes, pulling her to him.

"You know, seeing that you can't get out until your mom gets back," said Freddie, his eyes mischievous. "I could always check myself in. I am crazy, after all."

Sam laughed. "Why would you want to do that?"

Freddie shrugged, cutely.

"Well, don't get any ideas Benson. I'm not going to sneak into your room, if that's what you're thinking," said Sam, sternly. Her smile gave her away, though.

Freddie smirked, leaning down for one more kiss. "Whatever. Just don't keep me waiting, Puckett."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So, there you have it. iLost My Mind = My favorite Seddie episode ever. So, in the oneshot, you have a lot of drama, a lot of romance, a lot of friendship, but not a lot of humor. All the humor was in the episode. Hope you liked the flashbacks and the Seddie scene references from the previous seasons. Next up, I will tackle iDate Sam and Freddie., which I will try to keep on the humorous side. ****Hopefully, writing it will help me salvage my opinion of the episode (I did not much care for it). Thank you so much for reading.**

**Chapter Title was inspired by The Beatles - I Want You (She's So Heavy)...if you haven't heard, I highly recommend it.**

**I'd love to hear what you all thought of this. LoveB.**


	13. iDate Sam and Freddie: iConfess, iPDA

**Author:** LoveB

**Story Title:** iCarly Fast Forward: Sam and Freddie Deleted Scenes

**Oneshot Number Twos:** Part One: iConfess, Part Two: iPDA

**Timeline:** Before iDate Sam and Freddie

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly or any other Nickelodeon TV show.

**Summary:** _PART ONE:_ Freddie and Sam are having a night alone when Freddie decides that he and Sam should talk. Things are said that causes Freddie to think long and hard about his "feelings" for Sam. _PART TWO:_ Freddie and Sam begin their relationship with a bang, but after some harsh and rather discouraging comments from their fans, they begin to wonder whether or not they should behave more loving towards each other in public.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One:<strong> **_iConfess_**

It was late Friday night and Freddie's mom was currently at the hospital, working an overnight shift. So naturally, Sam was over as it had become somewhat of regular thing since the two of them decided to see each other romantically. They were in the living room, watching an episode of Supernatural, Sam's favorite TV show. More accurately, Sam was watching an episode of her favorite show Supernatural, while Freddie busied himself by trailing kisses along the side of her neck. Suddenly, Sam let out a quiet moan, causing Freddie to grin.

"God, they have to be the three hottest guys on television," said Sam, breathily. "I mean, whoa."

Freddie pulled away at once, giving her a hard glare. "Really Sam?"

Sam ignored him until the show went on commercial. Then, without a word, she turned to him fully, pulling him harshly to her, and kissed the life out of him. "Who told you to stop, huh?" she asked, once she finally released him.

Once he recovered from the world shattering kiss she had given him, Freddie gave her the Look. The look that meant he was displeased with her.

"What's with the _Sam_ look?" she asked, mimicking the tone he took whenever he reprimanded her.

"You're kidding, right?" said Freddie, angrily. After a short staring contest, he continued. "The moan...and then the, _'they have to be the three hottest guys on television.'_"

Sam shrugged. "What? They are the three hottest guys on television. AND in case you forgot, your lips were just glued to my neck, I couldn't help it."

"Help what?" said Freddie, rolling his eyes when she turned her attention back to the TV.

"You know what, nub..." Sam said, not wanting to say the word. Ever since they'd begun dating, she discovered there was a lot more words that she hated to say, all of them neatly joining the word '_panties_' in her **_ANNOYING WORDS_** vault.

"Moan?" Freddie said, grinning.

"Will you stop saying it?" Sam said, darkly.

Freddie shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure...but you know, I could always just make you do it again."

Sam smirked. "No ones stopping you, nub." She waited a whole minute before lightly punching his arm. "Well? _Lean_..."

Freddie smiled, smugly, and shook his head. "Nope. Not until the show goes off. I don't want you looking at those guys, while I'm kissing you."

Sam smacked her lips together. "Why not? Supernatural...your lips...two of my favorite things. Why can't I have them both at the same time?"

Freddie laughed. It almost sounded like she was whining. "You just can't."

Sam groaned, loudly. "Why are you being difficult?"

"How would you feel if you were kissing me, while I was watching a TV show full of hot girls," Freddie explained. Sam opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off, "And then, not only that, while you were kissing me, I commented on how hot the girls were?"

Sam immediately closed her mouth. Her eyes narrowed, reluctantly imaginely the scenario he'd just laid out to her. "Okay, point..." she said, with a clenched jaw. "But as soon as this goes off, we're continuing."

"Whatever you say, Puckett," said Freddie, grinning.

An half an hour later, the show was over and Freddie was practically laying on top of Sam. Freddie sighed against her mouth. He would never _never_ get tired of this. After about twenty minutes of doing what they were doing, they finally broke apart. Both extremely thirsty and more than a little turned on. They always knew when to stop. Freddie examined Sam's slightly reddened face before leaning back down to give her one final soft kiss on her forehead. He then pulled her up into a sitting position. They sat quietly with her leaning on his shoulders until he got up to go get them some bottles of water.

"Here," Freddie said, handing her a bottle.

"Thanks," she mumbled, flipping through the channels. "Ah, chiz. nothing's on..."

Freddie grabbed the remote from her and turned the TV off. "No matter, I wanted to talk anyway."

Sam looked uneasy and took a huge gulp of her water. "About what?"

"Us," he said in short.

If possible, Sam looked even more uncomfortable. "What about us?"

Freddie shrugged, cooly. "Even though I've been over everything in my head muliple times. I guess I'm still unclear about some things." _**Like when you started to like me. And why you used to torture me,**_ he added, silently.

Sam looked down, nodding her head. "Yeah...I guess I'm still a little unclear about some things, too." _**Like your feelings for Carly,**_ she added, silently. Part of the reason why she was so hesitant to become his "stupid little girlfriend" was that she felt that at some point she'd have to prove herself to be better than Carly. And prove that she and Freddie's romantic relationship was better and more passionate than his and Carly's had been. Obviously, she wasn't as comfortable showing her feelings in public as Carly was and she wasn't entirely sure she'd win. But if it came down to it, she wouldn't be opposed to a forced, "Aw, Baby...", here and there to satisfy the masses. She looked up at Freddie, who surprisingly looked as nervous as she did. "What?"

"You go first," he said.

Sam pursed her lips at the determined look on his face and sighed. "Okay. How about I start us off with the big question?" Freddie swallowed, harshly, but nodded. "Why do even like me?" Freddie knotted his eyebrows together in geniune confusion. "Don't play dumb. If we're going to be honest with each other right now, we have to acknowledge the fact that I haven't exactly been the Lila to your Arnold..." she said, disdainfully.

Freddie sat stunned for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter. He immediately thought back to a few weeks ago when he, Sam, and Carly watched a marathon of Hey Arnold. "No...wonder...you...hated that show," he spoke, trying to calm down. "You're the Helga, I'm the Arnold, and Carly's the..." He trailed off, becoming serious once more. "Oh..."

"Just forget it," Sam said, quietly. "You can go first."

Freddie groaned and shook his head. His questions for her would definitely have to wait. "No, Sam-I didn't think it would be the _first_ thing we needed to talk about, but I knew it'd come up." He grabbed a hold of her hand. "Look...the thing that happened between Carly and I proved to me that that wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to have to spend every night wondering whether or not my girlfriend _really_ liked me. I didn't want to be watching my every move, hoping not to do anything that would make her realize that I was still Freddie, the geeky boy that lived next door. I'm completely over her...Now, when I look back on it, I don't think my feelings were even what I thought they were." Freddie paused, smiling a bit. It wasn't until he started talking that he realized how much he'd been wanting to talk to Sam about him and Carly since their break-up. He had tried a couple of days after him and Carly had called it off, but Sam had always either changed the subject or blew it off like she didn't care to know. Now, Freddie understood why. "Plus, I didn't want to be someone's _bacon_ as you so eloquently put it."

This did nothing for Sam's confidence. It sounded as if he was disappointed. "Funny...I feel the same way about you."

"What?"

Sam shrugged. "It's the same with us, except you're the Carly and I'm the Freddie." She groaned as if in pain at the comparison. Freddie's confusion morphed into anger. "Don't look so clueless, Fredbag. I literally went crazy trying to convince myself that a relationship between the two of us could actually be genuine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Freddie asked, getting upset.

"Let's face it. Carly wasn't in love with you, she was in love with what you did." Sam's momentary calm dissipated and she got up off the couch, walking over to the kitchen, needing to be away from him for a minute. "And sometimes I wonder whether or not..." She trailed off.

Freddie got up too, following her. "Whether or not, what?" He grabbed her wrist and made her turn to face him.

"Whether or not, you _actually_ feel that way about me, or...whether you're just 'in love with the fact that I'm in love with you'"

Stunned, Freddie let go of her wrist and took a step away from her. Sam watched him closely, guaging his reaction. After a minute of silence, she sighed. So, it was true. Blinking away tears, she nodded in understanding and walked over to the couch, grabbed her bag, and left his apartment. It wasn't until the sound of the door slamming that Freddie shook himself out of his delirium.

"That's not true," he said, too late.

Sam was already gone. He didn't chase after her, because he knew she'd never believe him until he took the time to actually consider what she said to be a possibility. He already knew in his heart that it wasn't true. What he felt for her was stronger than anything he'd ever felt for anyone. Just being in the same room with her had _always_ made him _feel_ something. Whether that feeling was rooted in fear, excitement, nervousness, calm, confusion, attraction, or more recently, love, he'd _always felt_ something in her presence. The same couldn't be said for all the other people in his life. She was one of kind, and she made him feel whole. All the things he wasn't, she was. He wasn't funny, or brave, or special, but he never felt he had to be when she was with him. Because he had her and she had him. They balanced each other out and filled in those empty spaces scattered throughout the other person. He was kind and sensible and patient for her. And she was strong and free-spirited and impulsive for him.

He did love that she loved him. Maybe, he thought, that was why her statement caught him off guard like it did. Because it was true. He accepted her statement as fact, except for one word...the "just" part. That was not the only reason why he loved her. He'd felt the cliche butterflies and admiration for other girls, but never had he felt so on edge with someone...so attracted...so passionate. And what made it even more amazing was the fact that she felt the same way about him. He could actually _feel_ her love for him everytime they were together. He needed to tell her, but he'd wait until he knew she'd calmed down.

* * *

><p>The next night, Sam sat on Carly's couch, doing her homework, when her phone vibrated on the coffee table. She flipped it open and saw that it was from Freddie.<p>

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

**_Please, meet me out on the fire escape. _**

**XXXXX**

Sam tapped her finger on the coffee table, making up her mind. She closed her textbook and stood up, heading for the door. The trip to the fire escape didn't take long and before she knew it she was met by Freddie who sat with his back towards the window. For a second or two, she just stood there afraid to go out and hear what he had to say. There was a blanket on the floor with four pillows and he'd lined the walls with strings of light. Her heart stuttered with apprehension. She sighed. This was so not her. This hesitation. This nervousness. Why did she always lose who she was, when it came to boys? Beyond frustrated with herself, she rolled her eyes and opened the window, stepping out into the fire escape.

Freddie stood up at once, looking at her seriously.

"Hey..." Sam said, shifting on her feet. "What's up?"

He didn't speak; just reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him roughly. Sam's eyes widened, but she didn't protest. Smiling a bit, she circled his neck with her arms and pulled his head down to hers. Slowly, Freddie found her mouth with his. He put everything into his kiss, his love, his fear, his frustration, his devotion, his acceptance of her, and her acceptance of him. His desire for her, his need of her, all of it rushed from him to her. Sam's arms tightened around him, possessively.

Pulling away after a long while, Sam smiled, breathing heavily. "Whoa..."

"Very, whoa..." added Freddie, brushing her hair out her eyes.

"What was _that_?" Sam said, still trying to catch her breath.

Freddie smirked. "I think _that_ was pretty self-explanatory."

She leaned up to kiss him another soft kiss, letting him go after. "Look, just because you don't feel _that way_ about me...doesn't mean I don't feel it for you. Obviously, you like me..." She paused. "And want to give this a shot."

Freddie shifted on his feet, trying to keep his swirling emotions in check. "You don't understand, Sam. What you said last night...you were wrong. _Extremely_ wrong." Sam looked down at her shoes, wanting desperately to believe him. "Sam...baby look at me."

Sam's eyes shot straight up, looking him in eyes. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She went with the one that wouldn't embarrass her. "D'you...just...call me...baby," She said, chuckling.

Freddie began to laugh, too. "What? You don't want me to?"

Sam shrugged, trying to play off her crazed state of mind. "Just not in public, nub."

"Fine by me," said Freddie, sitting down on a lawn chair. He tugged on her arm until she sat down on his lap.

Sam leaned back into his chest. They sat in silence for fifteen minutes, enjoying each other's company. Freddie's body was so relaxed, Sam figured he'd fallen asleep. "Baby..." She said, testing out the word. "I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever done to you," Sam said, whispering quietly. "I know I've caused you and everybody else a lot of trouble...but I...just want to say, thank you for not giving up on me."

Freddie's hand tightened around hers, making her scoot up to turn around and look at him. "I'll never give up on you."

"Ugh...I didn't know you were awake," said Sam, upset with herself.

"I'll _never_ give up on you, Sam," Freddie said again.

Sam refrained from saying anything else, just turned around and leaned back into his chest.

"Sam?" Freddie said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"You called me baby," Freddie said in disbelief.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, so? You got a problem with that?"

"No...just don't do it in public," Freddie said, sternly. "My mom does it enough already."

Sam smirked, realizing how much she could torture him with this. "Don't tell me what to do, nub."

"_Sam_," Freddie said in admonishment.

She didn't reply. It wasn't until he tilted her head back that he realized that she had fallen asleep. He smiled. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. He continued to look at her. Suddenly, he noticed her eyelips moving rapidly and a smirk on her face that he could tell she was desperately trying to supress. She wasn't asleep! She was faking!

"_Sam_," Freddie said again. "I know you're awake. Sam!"

She continued to ignore him.

"_Sam_," he whined. "_Sam_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two:<em> iPDA (Public Displays of Affection)<em>**

It was an early Monday morning and Sam and Carly were standing by their lockers, putting away their textbooks. Ever since the day (or more accurately, night) Sam and Freddie began dating, Sam and Carly's "hanging out schedule" suffered greatly. What used to be spent talking about what they'd done that weekend was now spent catching up on what Sam and Freddie did that weekend or who Carly spent date night with. Today though, they'd spent the entire morning discussing iCarly.

"I'm telling you," spoke Sam. "There is no way Gibby will be able to get into that leotard."

Carly shook her head. "He'll find a way. He always does..."

Freddie walked up to them and greeted them cheerfully. "Hey guys...what's going on?"

"Sam and I were just debating whether or not Gibby will be able to get into the leotard the iCarly fan sent in," said Carly, stifling a laugh. "What do you think?"

Freddie shook his head. "No way...I've seen that thing. There is no way. I don't even think you two'd be able to squeeze into that thing."

"See," Sam said loudly. "Told ya."

Just then, Gibby came walking up to them. "Hey, what's up?"

"Gibby," Carly said, grabbing onto his arm, dragging him away. "Let's go, we don't need any of their discouragement. We're getting you into that leotard."

Once alone, Freddie stepped closer to Sam, stopping about a foot away from her. "Morning," he said, softly.

Sam cracked a small smile. "Morning." She took a quick sweep of the hallway, making sure no one was looking, and stood on her toes to give him a short kiss. Freddie tried to deepen, but didn't get a chance to before Sam pulled back.

"What? Do I need a mint?" asked Freddie, grinning.

Sam turned back to her locker. "There are people around."

As if just now noticing, Freddie looked around. "So?"

"You don't care if they see us kiss?"

Freddie shrugged his shoulders. "Nope. Besides, they just saw us kiss."

"Yes...but compared to how we usually kiss, _that_ wasn't so bad," said Sam, closing her locker.

They began walking to class. Sam noticed that some of the girls in the hallway were giving her hard glares, while some of them were shaking their heads in pity. Growling, she started walking ahead of Freddie. Once inside their classroom and in their seats, Freddie turned to her.

"What was that?" he asked, referring to her weird behavior in the hall.

"Nothing," she said, brushing him off.

Later that day, they were at Carly's house, watching Underwater Celebrities when Freddie finally caught on to what was going on. It had happened when he'd leaned in to kiss Sam as the two sat on the couch only to have her scoot away from him. But as soon as Carly went upstairs to her room, Sam practically dived on top of Freddie, stealing all the air from his lungs.

"Sam, what's," Freddie started only to have Sam kiss him again.

"Less talking, more kissing," she said between kisses.

As soon as Carly reentered the room, they separated.

"I have to check the website right quick. You want to come over?" said Freddie getting up and heading for the door.

"Sure," Sam said, following him.

Carly watched them carefully as they left. Before she closed the door behind her, Sam noticed Carly's watchful expression, as if she was still unsure as to whether or not she and Freddie were _actually_ in a relationship. Between Carly's constant doubt and their peers' constant scrutiny and judgement, Sam was beginning to seriously question her ability to be taken seriously when she was in a relationship.

Once in his apartment, Freddie sat down on the couch, pulling his laptop out of his bookbag, deciding that he'd save the big confrontation about her PDA issues for later. "Why don't you put on a movie, while I do this?"

Sam nodded and began rummaging through his dvds, while Freddie opened his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch. Freddie quickly logged onto iCarly dot com and skimmed over the new additions he had made earlier that day. They seemed to be working just fine. He was about to close the web browser when something caught his eye. His eyes narrowed as he clicked open the comments board link. His eyes widened at the completely unsensored, hateful messages that filled the page.

"What's that?" Sam asked as she sat down next to him.

Freddie hurriedly moved to close his laptop, saying, "Nothing."

"Lying was never your forte, Benson," she said, reaching over to open it back up. She leaned forward a little to get a better look. The first words she saw was in a rather long message written in all capital letters. Her heart sank. It read, "FREDDIE DESERVES BETTER!"

Freddie sighed, taking a look at the webpage again. He didn't even notice the message that Sam was reading. His eyes were glued to the message that read, "Seddie sucks! How can two people who hate each other, all of sudden start dating? Won't last a month." Freddie looked to another message. "I've never seen them act kindly towards each other! Maybe, Freddie couldn't find someone that'd put up with his lameness enough to go out with him and Sam was his only option, 'cause we all know that girl couldn't pull a guy if she tried. She is so evil!" This message had at some point turned into a discussion between a group of fans. Another person wrote in reply to this, "Freddie is such a pushover. He'd do anything for a girl's affection. Sam could tell him to start wearing a leash and collar and he probably would. Knowing her, she just might."

After reading the entire discussion, Freddie had had enough and closed his laptop. This time, he didn't get any protests from Sam, who was avoiding eye contact with him. Minutes went by before Freddie finally grabbed Sam's hand tightly.

"They don't know what they're talking about," said Freddie, resolutely. "Just forget about it."

Sam still didn't look at him. Her worst fear was confirmed in the message she had read. She wasn't good enough for Freddie. Everyone knew it, save for Goopy Gilbert and the few Seddie fans out in the world.

"Sam," Freddie said, sternly. Still, she looked away. "Sam! Look at me!"

Finally, she turned to him, trying desperately not to show him how truly upset she was. "Yeah...let's just forget about it."

Freddie smiled a bit and leaned forward to kiss her deeply. They kissed for the rest of the night, not speaking much at all. Even though they both agreed to forget about what they had read, neither of them did. And unwillingly, they had become extremely self-aware about how others saw them. Sam wanted everyone to know just how much she loved Freddie. And Freddie wanted everyone to know he had a backbone, and that he was not some weak little kid that Sam felt sorry for and began to date out of pity.

Surprisingly, neither of them paid much attention to the negative comments made about the other person. They knew for a fact that they weren't true. Not even close. Sam paid no attention to the comment she had read about Freddie being an inexperienced waste of time. And Freddie paid absolutely no attention to the comment about Sam being as evil and spiteful as they came. They knew the truth. They were best friends, extremely close best friends. Now so more than ever. They accepted each others faults...just not their own.

Sam wanted to show that she was loving. And Freddie wanted to show that he had a backbone.

Later that night, Freddie stood at his front door with Sam. Although they'd get away with it, she never stayed the night anymore. She was staying the night at Carly's. Usually at this time, he and her would be either joined at the lips, or wrapped around each other in an embrace. But tonight, they stood close, but did not touch. Hesitantly, she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, taking a step back to look at him.

"About earlier today, when we were at your locker," said Freddie, quietly. He laughed, bitterly. "When I had asked you if you wanted to come over, I was hoping to talk to you about your issues with showing affection in public...but now, I think we have much bigger problems."

Sam scoffed. "You mean like everyone seeming to think that I'm not good enough for you? Yeah, I'd say so..."

Freddie shook his head in confusion. No, he wasn't worried about that, because frankly, it was untrue bullshit. "No...that's not what I meant. I meant that fact that people think we hate each other...not to mention the fact that people think I'm a weak loser who has absolutely no spine."

Sam scoffed again. "How can anyone possibly think that you're a pushover? You're practically the only person in the world who's not afraid to stick up to me. We argue all the time! You're just as opinionated as me! And that's saying something."

Freddie pulled her to him, trying to force himself to agree with her. "I guess," he said. But it wouldn't hurt to be a little more expressive with his opinions. He nodded. "What about that other thing?"

"What? About us hating each other?" Sam said. "With how much lovey dovey stuff we've been doing these past couple weeks? _Are they blind_ or just stupid?"

Now, Freddie looked geniunely perplexed. "We haven't been acting lovey dovey..."

Sam frowned. What was the nub on? She'd kissed him today at school...in the broad daylight...in front of people. How was that _not_ lovey dovey? "Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah," said Freddie, slowly. "We aren't affectionate towards each other. Not for a lack of trying on my part, though."

Sam's frown deepened. So, he didn't think she was loving towards him either. _Great._ _Just how soft did she have to get for people to see that she was serious about that brown-eyed nerd_, she asked herself. "Whatever...I guess I can try to be more open in public," she said, obviously angry. Why was it that when she dated guys, she couldn't just _be_ with them. That's really all she wanted. Just to _be_ with Freddie.

"I guess I can try to be more assertive," said Freddie, copying her tone.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You? Assertive?" She laughed a little. "I can picture it now. We'd probably never stop fighting."

Freddie shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Uh, let's see...Carly, Spencer, Gibby...anyone within fifty feet of us," she said, smiling. "Just to name a few."

Freddie shrugged again. "Again...who cares? I thought we agreed, arguing is fun."

"As long as it's the two of us doing the arguing," Sam added.

Freddie grinned and bent his head, his mouth finding the pulse in her neck. His lips moved to her chin, then the corner of her lips. His voice was deep, "You got that right." His mouth fastened on hers, not gently, but wildly, almost as if he was challenging her. Of course, Sam moaned, responding in kind, and kissed him just as passionately, if not moreso, as he kissed her. Freddie raised his head to look down at her, his pupils dilated.

"Still," Sam said, breathing heavily. "Don't kiss me like that in public. If anyone and I mean _anyone_ hears me moan, so help me I'll-"

Freddie cut her off with a deep kiss, even deeper than the last. "You'll what?" He said, finally pulling away from her.

"Ugh, I can tell this assertiveness is already a bad idea," said Sam, disdainfully. Nonetheless, when he picked her up and carried her back over to his couch, she did not complain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yeah, not really humorous. But after watching iDate again, I thought it could use a little bit of emotional clarity. I split it into two parts, because I couldn't decide which issue I wanted to tackle in this chapter, Sam's insecurities concerning Freddie's feelingsfor her or their odd behavior towards each other in the episode. Each part was originally longer, but I cut a lot from both, and made it into two small deleted scenes.

If nothing else, for a brief moment, I made you all picture Gibby in a leotard :)

As always, thank you for reading. And I'd love to hear what you thought about the chapter or what you thought about the episode iDate Sam and Freddie. Did you like it? Did it catch you off guard? Did you hate it?

Until next time, Chao...LoveB


	14. iCan't Take It: iScribble Love

**Author's Note:** Shortest Hiatus Ever...

**Author:** LoveB

**Story Title:** iCarly Fast Forward: Sam and Freddie Oneshots

**Oneshot Number Three:** iCan't Take It, _iScribble Love  
><em>

**Time Frame:** Around iCan't Take It

**Genre:** Romance/Romance/Romance

**Summary:** Based on Sam's blog about Freddie's "love emails". Sam and Freddie are forced to spend some time apart when everyone starts complaining about them being together. So, the two rely on calls, texts, video chats, and emails to express their love for each other. Attention passengers, please make sure your tray tables are in their upright position, we are now descending into Fluff City :) Please refrain from thinking about the horror of the new episodes and focus on the good times, remembering that behind the scenes, Sam and Freddie probably rocked their relationship.

* * *

><p>Sam stormed into her bedroom, throwing her bag to the farthest corner. Her room was unusually clean, except for the bag she'd just ungracefully discarded. Before now, she and Freddie had spent a lot of time in her room, doing...various things, and she'd always made it her business to have clean sheets and candles to freshen the air. Currently her room smelled like cinnamon rolls, she and Freddie's favorite scent. This only made her more upset. Freddie wouldn't be coming over today. And he wouldn't be coming over tomorrow.<p>

Sam growled, yanking out her desk chair and plopping down. She opened her drawer, rummaging through all the papers trying to find the sticky note she wrote the password to her email address on. As she searched, papers flew here and there, everywhere, covering the floor of her once clean room. She didn't care. There was absolutely no reason for her to keep her room clean now. She and Freddie had been "found out" by his mom and she'd began monitoring (even more closely than before) where Freddie went, forbidding the two of them from being alone without adult supervision. Sam couldn't believe Carly and Gibby had betrayed them, complaining that they were spending too much time together. Sam rolled her eyes, annoyed. What were they supposed to do? Didn't all couples spend time together? Being that they were friends only added to the amount of time they spent together. She found the note and quickly open her email. Her inbox was bursting at the seams, having almost 2,000 unchecked emails.

Her eyes scanned down the page, passing all the junk mail, until she saw a message sent from Freddie Benson. Clicking on it, she almost cracked a smile before scrunching her face into a sickened scowl. He'd written her a love email. "Seriously, Benson?" She said, laughing a little. Even though the idea of receiving a love letter from a boy made her want to gag, the fact that the boy was Freddie made her face soften. Her stomach did a little dance as she took in the beautiful, albeit undeserved (after what she'd done to his N.E.R.D. Camp application), words.

_My Sam,_

_I know these last few weeks have been hard, but I want you to know I wouldn't change a thing about them. About you. There are times that, in the heat of the moment, I might make you think otherwise, but please trust in the fact that nothing you do can ever push me away from you. Each day I spend with you is new. Everyday is an adventure. (Remember the day we spent the whole afternoon in the park, doing nothing but pointing at clouds, and just being together?) You make me feel free, more free than I've ever felt. I can be myself around you and know that even though we're different, we work. You make me feel loved everyday. Let's face it, we have our share of fights, but at the end of the day, you make sure I know you love me. You make me feel whole. You have so many qualities in you that I do not. You're so brave. I know I can always count on you to push me to go for the things I want (And sometimes don't know I want until you make me see it). I still can't believe you actually kissed me at the Lock-In. I would've never had the courage to do that, and not a day has gone by since that I've regretted you doing it. I know you still feel guilty about the application, even though you won't admit it, but please, baby, don't worry about it. You helped my redo it and after you called the board members and "politely" requested that they re-review my qualifications, I got accepted. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay? For me? I can tell you weren't being completely honest about the reason you did it, and you can tell me the truth whenever you feel like it. No rush. But please, don't let my mom's **Rules for Dating My Teenage Son** list ruin all the progress we've made. Text me or call me, whenever. _

_Love, _

_Freddie_

Sam let out a deep breath. What in the world did she do to deserve that boy? He was a saint, and she was...not a saint. He'd forgiven her for sabotaging his camp application and he'd once again openly admitted his love for her. Why couldn't she say the words so freely like he did? She tried everyday, but all she'd ever managed to say was, "Me too", or "Ditto", or "Samesies". It wasn't that she didn't love him, cause she did, more than anything, but for some reason, she was scared to say it. Scared she'd be putting herself out there just to end up hurt. Though, she doubted Freddie would ever hurt her.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly shot him a text.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Got your email...**_

She chewed nervously on her bottom, awaiting his reply.

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

**_I meant everything I said, Sam. _ **

**XXXXX**

Sam read the brief message, continuing to nibble on her lip. She didn't text him back. She was never really good at expressing her feelings through means other than kissing, playful pet names, and random acts of physical affection. When it came to words and communication, she'd always come up a bit short.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**You okay?**_

**XXXXX**

Sam sighed. If only his mom hadn't found out about them. Then, he'd be over her house right now, and she'd be effectively "showing" him how she felt as opposed to telling him.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Yeah, just tired. I really wish you were here right now...I miss you** _

She hesitated before sending it, her thumb hovering above the send button. She was so tempted to erase the last two statements but before she could, she hit send, putting down her phone once she'd done so.

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

**_I miss you too, baby. You have NO IDEA how much I wish you were here with me. _ **

**XXXXX**

Sam let out a breath. That wasn't so hard after all. She laughed at his message. As part of Marissa's numerous, ridiculous rules for Freddie in order for him to date her, Freddie had to sit through several lectures about the dangers of teenage kissing and underage conoodling. Today was the first lecture in her series.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Aww...is mommy still trying to scare you off girls?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie **

**To: Sam**

_**Haha...it would be funny if it weren't true. I really do think that's what she's trying to do. **_

**XXXXX**

Sam shook her head. Apparently the term crazy _could_ be subjected to gradation.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Still, at least your mom cares...remember last week when my mom walked in on us?**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**:( Please, don't remind me :( :( :(**_

**XXXXX**

Sam laughed at the chain of frowny faces.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Well, I never told you, but she gave me a box a condoms the next morning and told me to "use them well"...**_

The memory of it still haunted her.

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

**_Please tell me you're joking...we don't even...do THAT_ **

**XXXXX**

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Nope...I'll give them to you next time we see each other. After all, you're the guy :P**_

She laughed, picturing Marissa's face if she knew.

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

**_Don't! My mom'll kill me (or rather she'd kill over) if she found them. But anyway, I take it back. You win, you're mom is worse._**

**XXXXX**

Sam shook her head, amazed that it took him THIS long to realize that her mom (with her week long trips out of town, random boyfriends, and shady profession) was the crazier of the two.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**TOLD YA! Anyways, I gotta go. Me and Carly are going to the mall.**_

**XXXXX**

**From: Freddie**

**To: Sam**

_**Okay, have fun. I'll call you later :) Love You.**_

**XXXXX**

Sam hesitated once more. It would be easier than _saying_ it to him, but for some reason, the thought of saying it for the first time through a text message unsettled her. So she just went with the old reliable.

**From: Sam**

**To: Freddie**

_**Yeah, yeah, me too. TTYL :)**_

**XXXXX**

Sam waited for a reply to come, but none did. Usually, he'd text her a heart emoticon or something similar. She waited for two minutes before tossing her phone onto her bed, having received nothing. Suddenly, she didn't feel like going to the mall. Maybe, she should have just texted 'Love you, too' back. It was the truth, so it would not have been inappropriate. But she wanted to say it for the first time to his face, so she could actually _see_ his reaction. She just knew he'd smile, and Sam loved his smile, especially when they were directed at her. Regret, an emotion she was_ very_ familiar with, overcame her, wishing she'd told him. Standing up, she grabbed some fresh clothes out her dresser drawer and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sam and Carly entered Bushwell Plaza, carrying several shopping bags, their trip having been a success. The two treaded up the stairs, on the way passing Mrs. Benson as she made her way down. Sam heaved a breath, not failing to notice the look of apprehension on Marissa's face as she passed. Almost as if she was debating with herself as to whether she should go back up to her apartment to make sure Freddie wouldn't let her in, while their was no adult supervision. When she didn't follow them, Sam figured she must've decided to just have faith in Freddie that he obeyed her rules. Sam was glad. She needed to talk to him, alone.<p>

"Carls, I'm going over to the nubs for a while," Sam said, Carly taking her bags. "Be back in a bit. Order that pizza, though. I'm starved."

Carly smiled. "Of course you are."

Sam rubbed her stomach dramatically. "You know the deal."

Carly shook her head, disappearing into apartment 8C. Now alone, Sam got serious, shifting back and forward on the heels of her feet. She was nervous. Never before had she done what she was about to do. Gathering up her courage, the trait Freddie loved most about her, she knocked on the door.

Seconds later, Freddie appeared at the door with a huge smile on his face. Already, Sam began to calm down. He'd always had that affect on her. He made her feel like nothing she did could ever make him think differently about her.

"Hey sweetness," Freddie said, stepping out into the hall.

"Hey," Sam said, leaning in to give him a short kiss. Freddie put his hands on her waist and held her there when she tried moving passed him to go into his apartment.

"Sorry, can't let you in when my mom's not here," said Freddie, regretfully. He shut his door and joined her in the hallway. "That's rule number one."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on, your mom won't know."

"She will," said Freddie with absolute certainty. "Believe me."

She nodded in understanding. Who knows what Marissa Benson was capable of when she was trying to protect Freddie. "Okay, but I..." Her right hand disappeared into her pocket, circling the folded note that lay hidden there. "I was hoping that we'd be able to you know...make out or something." Hopefully, the haze she'd get from kissing him would be enough to make her not blush embarassingly, when she gave him her letter.

"Oh," Freddie said, looking torn between his fear of his mother and desire for Sam. "I...umm...I..."

Sam saw his inner turmoil and shook her head. "Forget it, we'll just catch up tomorrow before school." Freddie looked regretful, but nodded. "I guess I'll let you go then."

Freddie frowned, leaning down to kiss her once more. "I'll be over in a little bit. I'm just finishing up my History midterm paper."

"Alrighty then," said Sam, pulling herself out of his grasp. She turned around and was about to turn Carly's door handle when she suddenly stopped. "Wait!"

Freddie around sharply, looking frightened. "What's wrong?"

"Here," she said, snatching the piece of crumpled paper out her pocket and holding out to him.

Freddie looked at the paper confused. He reached out and took it. "What's this?"

Sam fidgeted, looking extremely uncomfortable. "J-Just r-read it."

Freddie opened it and as soon as he read the first two words his mouth opened, taking in small breaths. He couldn't hide the smile that threatened to overtake his face.

_My Freddie,_

_I know I might come off as a total waste, but please know that I value all our time together and I value you. I know sometimes (a lot of the time) we get on each other's nerves, but even when you annoy me, there isn't anyone I'd rather be with than you. Sorry for never being as open with you as you are with me. You don't know how much I want to let you in all the way. I know it might take a while but please be patient. I'll get there I promise._

_Love,_

_Sam_

Freddie's grin widened. On the lower corner of the paper was a pretty good drawing of them, holding hands and smiling. In the drawing, she was wearing the red stiped shirt she wore to the Lock-In and Freddie was wearing the blue plaid shirt he'd worn.

He looked up at Sam, who was staring at the floor. He didn't tell her to look up. He just stared at her with the biggest grin on his face. He was smiling so hard he bit his bottom lip as to shake himself out of his stupor. After a moment or two, he stepped towards her and tilted her chin up to make her look at him.

Sam's stomach flip flopped as soon as she saw Freddie's feet appear directly in front of hers. Her heart beat quickened as he pulled her gaze from the ground. Blue eyes met brown and she nearly fainted at the expression on his face. Never before had he looked at her like he was looking at her now. _No one_ had ever looked at her like this.

"Freddie...I...lo" The words died on her lips as he captured her mouth with his. As the air left her lungs and filled his, she allowed herself to open up completely to him. He loved her. And she loved him. And he should know it. Once they separated, leaning against each other's foreheads, breathing heavily, Sam continued, "Freddie, I lo-"

"I know," Freddie said before she could get the words out.

Sam smiled. Of course he knew. She swore, sometimes the boy knew her better than she gave him credit for. Freddie leaned down to kiss her once more, this time she took the reigns and stepped forward, pushing him into his closed apartment door. As Freddie's confidence grew, his hands left her waist and began roaming her body. Sam groaned into his mouth, matching his actions. Realizing that the hallway probably wasn't the best place for them to show their appreciation for each other, Sam's left hand reached around Freddie to grab the door handle. As soon as she turned it...

"FREDDIE BENSON," came a horrified, livid voice. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

The two broke apart immediately.

"Mom," Freddie said at once, breathing hard. He didn't know if it was due to his and Sam's passionate kiss or the fact that the look on his mom's face could scare Freddy Krueger, himself. "It's not what it-"

"INSIDE," Mrs. Benson shouted, pointing to their apartment door.

Sam frowned. She was wrong. Mrs. Benson didn't have as much trust in Freddie as she thought. "Mrs. Benson, Freddie didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault."

Mrs. Benson huffed. "Of course he didn't. It was you! Tempting my boy into breaking rules and kissing in public...WITH TONGUE!"

Sam rolled her eyes. Freddie stood silent by the door, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He looked like he was going to be sick, he was so pale.

"Look Mrs. B," started Sam, peacefully. "I'll gladly leave and let Freddie get back to his homework if you let us have a minute alone to say goodnight."

Freddie looked at Sam out the corner of his eye. She really was the bravest person he'd ever met. How could she even form proper sentences with his mom looking how she did. Let alone request that they be left alone again. He was in awe.

Mrs. Benson's hard stare did not waver, but she did manage to blink at Sam's audacity.

Sam rolled her eyes, trying again. This time harder. "AND, I'll sign that stupid...I mean uh, that **_Rules for Dating My Teenage Son_ **agreement."

Freddie looked at her in amazement.

Finally Mrs. Benson looked like she was considering it. "Fine, you two have ONE minute and no kissing!" Walking passed Freddie, she opened their door, not before turning back to them adding, "And I'll be watching..." She walked in, closing the door behing her.

Hearing a small thump, Sam knew she was leaning up against the door watching them through the peephole. Shaking her head, she muttered, "_Crazy_."

Freddie reached out and grabbed her hand. "You're amazing you know that?"

"That I am," she said, smugly. She held his hand tighter. "So you're not mad anymore?"

Freddie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, when you texted me, "love you", and I didn't write it back," Sam explained, getting confused herself. "Usually you send me a smiley face or something lame like that."

Now he understood. Smiling he said, "My mom saw that I was texting during her lecture and took my phone away."

Sam's jaw dropped. All of the anguish and all of the regret she'd felt that day was completely unjustified.

Freddie laughed at the expression on her face. "Aw...were you worried, baby?"

Now, Sam looked unamused. "Shut up."

Freddie laughed some more. "Aw, you were. Come here..." He said, pulling her to him. Leaning down to kiss her, Sam instantly forgot about being angry and returned the kiss.

"FREDWARD BENSON," yelled Mrs. Benson, yanking open the door.

Freddie again pulled back and stepped away from her, paling visibly. Sam groaned. You could always count on Marissa Benson to ruin a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yeah, I know short but I scratched my original oneshot for iCan't Take It and decided to go with something less heavy. Besides, other better writers, have already tackled the N.E.R.D. camp application, so I decided to do something different.

Hope you liked it. And shout out to Geekquality who restored my faith in Sam and Freddie. Thank you.

Next up, iLove You. Don't know where I'm going to go with it yet. I have to find a way to disassemble the famous "elevator scene" and make it even more beautiful. It might be another two parter like the oneshot I did for iDate Sam and Freddie. So be on the lookout for it. I'm going to try to have it up this weekend.

LoveB :) See you soon...


End file.
